Unexpected Love
by KillerstyleBlvd
Summary: Jordan spends a week with her uncle during the WrestleMania week. During her time there, she meets a guy and they both fall for each other. What will happen when his fiancée gets involved? OCOrtonCena.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love (Pg-13) 

Unexpected Love

Rating: Rated Pg-13.

Characters: Jordan Roybal, Randy Orton, John Cena, The McMahons, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro, Randy's fiancée Kelly, Jordan's mom Elizabeth, her sister Shannon and her best friend Heather and other characters along the way.

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE superstars or others you might recognize, probably none but yeah. The people you do not recognize, I own.

A/N: I just looked up hotels and stuff like that in cities to make it fit and I'm not even sure if those were the cities they went to, I looked it up but I forgot, lol. Anyway, read on. And out of respect for Randy's fiancée/wife, I used another name in the story just because I made her a bitch in here.

-Chapter 01-

Jordan had left her dance studio and pulled into the parking lot at her apartment when her cell phone started ringing so she decided to answer it. She dug her cell phone out of her dance bag and looked at the caller id.

"Hello." Jordan answered softly.

"Hey Jor."

"Uncle Vince! What a surprise." Jordan replied in an enthustiastic tone.

Vince chuckled, "You make it seem like I'm a bad uncle."

"Oh no it's not that Uncle Vince. It's just that I haven't heard from you in a long time and I wasn't expecting you to call me. I thought it'd be my mom or Shannon."

"Your mom still calling you every night after you close the studio."

"Yes, she won't leave me alone. She says that it's too dangerous for me to be driving around at 1 in the morning just to be working at my dance studio but she doesn't realize that dancing is my life. I can't give that up."

"And you won't Jor. I support you honey."

"Thank you Uncle Vince. Now not to be rude or anything but to what do I owe your call this evening."

Vince chuckled, "Can't I just call to say hi to my favorite niece."

Jordan giggled, "You know Uncle Vince, I wouldn't be saying that if I was you. Shannon would be heart broken if she found out that you prefer me over her."

Vince chuckled, "We'll just have to keep that to ourselves then won't we? Anyway, as you know WrestleMania and the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony are in one week."

"Yes of course. What does that have to do with me though."

"You always get right to the point don't you."

"That's what I'm here for, now tell me." Jordan replied impatiently, tapping her fingernails on the steering wheel.

"All right honey. Let me tell you what it is before your beautiful manicure gets ruined on that steering wheel."

Jordan removed her hand off the steering wheel and placed it on the window, "I wasn't tapping my fingernails on the steering wheel. I swear."

"Jordan, I know you better than anyone and I know for a fact that you always do that when you're not being patient." Vince could tell that she was blushing on the other line, "Now, what do you say if you come with me to Omaha tomorrow so you can help me with the superstars' appearances and the press conference."

Jordan smiled, "You know I would love that Uncle Vince…" Jordan trailed off leaving a happy expression on her uncle's face, "…but I work at the studio and I can't leave it for a whole week. I can't do that. I have customers that need me to choreograph their music videos and I have classes to teach."

"Honey, one week couldn't hurt. I'm sure you could tell your friend, Heather is it, to cover for you couldn't you."

"Heather's busy and I can't cut her personal time just for her to take over the studio this week."

"I'm sure Shannon would love to cover for you then."

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Shannon and her mother, Elizabeth were sitting in her room waiting for Jordan to get home to call her.

"Mom, just wait five more minutes and you can call her. It's not like anything bad happened to her." Shannon told her mom to keep her calm and relaxed.

"All right then. I'll just wait five more minutes and then I'll call her. I don't want to seem too overprotective of her." Elizabeth replied trying to sound calm and not worrying.

"Too late for that." Shannon muttered hoping her mother wouldn't hear her.

"What was that Shan."

"Oh nothing mom. Absolutely nothing." Shannon replied, smirking.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan grabbed her bag and locked her car before going to her apartment. She opened it up and dropped her stuff on the couch before sitting down, "Are you kidding me? Shannon hasn't done anything for me since we were in high school. All she does now is hang out with her boyfriend and support herself off the money that daddy left us."

"Always the bad apple huh?" Vince replied.

"Yeah, I'd love to go but I can't. I'm sure that Heather can't cover for me."

Just at that moment, Heather walked in and sat next to her wondering what she meant, "Heather can't cover you for what?"

"I'm on the phone with my Uncle Vince and he wants me to go out to the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony and for WrestleMania. He wants someone to cover for me."

"I could cover for you on Saturday and Sunday. I have nothing else to do."

"The thing is that he wants me to leave tomorrow morning so I can help him with the press conference and for the superstars' appearances. That would mean you'd have the studio all to yourself until next Monday."

Heather shrugged, "I can do that." She took the phone from Jordan, "Hello Mr. McMahon."

"Ahh, Heather right? Call me Vince."

"Yes that's me. I can cover for Jordan all this week and she can come back on Monday. I mean she hasn't had a day off since last summer and I think that a vacation along with some work would do her good." Heather looked over at Jordan and noticed a shocked look on her face.

"Could you do that for her Heather? It'd be much appreciated."

Heather smirked at Jordan before she replied, "Of course. It would be my honor to take over for her." Jordan waved her hands and in Heather's face and then tried taking the phone from her before speaking into the phone again, "I have to go now Vince. Jordan's going to kill me if I don't give her the phone back. It was nice talking to you."

"Same goes for me. I'll talk to you some other time. Bye."

"Bye." Heather handed Jordan the phone, "Here you go. I'll be in the room if you need me." Jordan walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool, "So I guess I have no choice now huh?"

"Come on Jor. It'll be fun working with your old Uncle Vince and you can see your Aunt Linda. She's been wanting to see you since last summer…and Stephanie and Shane miss you too."

Jordan smiled thinking about her cousins, "All right then. So when do I fly out."

"I'll reserve the ticket right now and call you right back with the flight information so you can leave tomorrow morning." Vince replied as he took his phone book out of his briefcase.

"Okay, I'll be waiting. I'll just call my mom and Shannon right now. Bye." Jordan hung up the phone and decided to call her mom and her sister before her uncle called her back. The phone rang a couple times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Someone replied groggily.

"Hey mom." Jordan replied softly careful not to speak too loud.

"Jordan? How are you honey?"

"Good mom, how was your day?"

Elizabeth got up from the bed, "It was tiring as usual honey but don't worry about me. Each day is like that. So how was your day today at the studio."

Jordan sighed, "Very fun but now I'm tired."

"I told you that job wasn't good for you. You could have gone to law school but-"

Jordan interrupted her, "Let's not get into that again mom. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to be in Illinois all this week helping Uncle Vince with the press conferences, appearances, the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony and Wrestlemania."

"And when was this decided?" Elizabeth asked with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"A while ago when Uncle Vince called me. He said that I needed a vacation and that Aunt Linda and Stephanie and Shane wanted to see me." Jordan replied.

"Finally you take a vacation honey. You need one so I hope you enjoy your week in Illinois."

"I hope so too mom." Jordan heard she had another call coming in, "Sorry to cut this short mom but Uncle Vince is calling me with my flight information so I'll talk to you tomorrow when I arrive in Omaha."

"All right honey and have fun. I'll see you next Monday then. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too mom, night." Jordan switched to the other line, "Hello."

"Jordan, I've got your flight information ready."

Jordan smiled, "That's great."

"All right so tomorrow your flight leaves at 2 PM so you need to be there by 1 PM so you can get your ticket. Then when you get to the airport I'll be waiting for you by the gate."

"Sounds good Uncle Vince. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Of course, now go to sleep because you don't have much time to get your beauty rest."

"I don't need any beauty rest, it's not like I'm trying to impress someone." She laughed.

"Jor, doll, you're always trying to impress someone, whether you know it or not. Go to sleep now." He demanded in a joking manner.

"All right, night." Jordan hung up her phone and walked to her room to get her suitcase ready. She spent some time packing all her stuff and then she put her pj's on before turning off the light and going to sleep.

A/N: This is my first time writing a fiction so tell me what you think of it. If you like it, I'll update. If you think I'm just full of crap, lol, then I'll stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I only own the people you do not recognize. Any wwe related characters belong to themselves or Vince McMahon.

-Chapter 02-

Next morning, Jordan woke up to the sound of her alarm. She looked over at her clock and noticed it was 12:30. She got up and got dressed into a pair of tight dark blue boot cut jeans, a cream colored v cut tank top, a large black belt and a pair of brown designer high heels. She then parted her bangs to the left side and left the rest in loose waves. She grabbed her suitcase and her purse along with her other belongings and took them to the car before going back inside. Heather accompanied her to the airport so she could bring the car back with her.

When they got to the airport, they parked the car and they went to get Jordan's ticket from the checkout desk. When they handed it to her, Heather and Jordan sat in the waiting room to wait for the flight to be announced.

"Flight 357 to Omaha, Nebraska is now boarding." the flight attendant called through the PA.

Heather got up along with Jordan and hugged her tightly, "Jordan I hope you have a lot of fun and don't worry so much about the studio. I'll keep everything under control, you just focus on relaxing and having a good time in Illinois. Now hurry because you need to go get your ticket."

"Thank you so much Heather. I promise to bring you back something. I love you so much." Jordan replied before taking her suitcase and walking through the gate to Omaha. As she took her seat, she took her I-pod out of her purse and started listening to it during the flight to Omaha.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile, Vince was talking to Linda and Stephanie and Shane in his office.

"Everybody settle down. The reason I called you in here was to give you some news." Vince replied calmly.

"What is it Vince? What's going on? It's nothing bad right?" Linda asked panicking.

"Yeah dad, what is it? What's going on?" Stephanie and Shane asked at the same time.

"It's nothing bad guys. It's really great actually."

"Well don't keep us waiting Vince. Tell us what's going on." Linda replied anxiously.

"All right, someone is on their way here to visit us. I invited her for this WrestleMania week." Vince paused, "She's coming from Indiana. Jordan to be exact. She's going to be helping with RAW, SmackDown, the superstars' appearances, the press conference and she'll be attending the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony and Wrestlemania."

Linda got up and hugged her him, "I've been dying to see Jordan since last year. I miss her. I can't believe you actually got her to come down this week."

"Yeah dad, how'd you convince her? I know that she doesn't like leaving the dance studio at all since she teaches kids to dance and she works with celebrities for their music videos." Shane replied.

"Don't worry, I got someone to cover for her. She should be landing any second. I was supposed to go pick her up but I have something to attend to so the limo driver will be there to bring her to the arena for RAW. Then after the show, she can check in the hotel." Vince replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call her and tell her about it so she won't get lost."

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan's flight arrived to Omaha at 2:30 PM and when she got off she got her suitcase to go find her Uncle Vince. She sat down in the waiting room when she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Jordan replied softly.

"Hey Jor. Are you here yet?"

"I just got here Uncle Vince. Where are you?" Jordan asked while looking for him.

"Oh honey, I can't pick you up. I have a business meeting to attend to but the limo driver will be picking you up right outside the south exit and he'll be holding a sign that says Jordan Roybal." Vince replied.

"Oh okay. So where am I going first?"

"The limo driver will be bringing you to the arena where security will show you to my office. That's where me and your Aunt Linda and Stephanie and Shane will be waiting for you. After the show, we'll take you to the hotel where you can go to your hotel room."

"Sounds good, I'll see you at the arena then. I can't wait." Jordan replied before hanging up the phone.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan walked outside and tried looking for the limo driver. After ten minutes, she got tired and waited by the door for the limo to pick her up. Finally after five minutes, she spotted a guy in a suit holding a sign that said, 'Miss Jordan Roybal.'

She walked over to the limo and he said, "Miss Roybal?"

"Yes, that's me. Did Vince McMahon send you over to pick me up?" Jordan asked softly.

"Yes, your uncle said he was sorry that he couldn't pick you up. He requested that I take you to the arena right away." The limo driver told Jordan.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you very much." Jordan.

"Let me take your suitcase and put it in the trunk before heading to the arena." He took her suitcase and opened the door for her so she could climb in, "Would you also like me to put your purse in the trunk?"

"No, I'll take it with me though. Thank you." Jordan replied sweetly.

"You're very welcome." He replied before gently closing the door and putting her suitcase in the trunk.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

When she arrived at the arena, he opened the door for her and helped her out of the limo before closing the door.

"I'll be leaving your suitcase in the trunk along with Mr. McMahon's things so you can retrieve them when you go to the hotel. Is that all right?"

"That's fine. I'll just carry my purse and leave my suitcase in there." Jordan replied before heading to the entrance.

"Miss Roybal?" A tall, security guard dressed in all black asked.

"Yes, that's me. Can you show me where my uncle's office is?"

"Of course I can. Follow me." The security guard led her inside and two more guards followed behind her.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile, a couple of guys had been watching the limo that had arrived and decided to see who was in there.

"Dude, I wonder who could be here. No one comes in that limo, except Vince, Stephanie, Shane and Linda. It must be someone really important to be riding in there." John Cena told Carlito.

"Yeah, that limo is cool. Let's see who comes out of there."

Paul Levesque who had just arrived interrupted them, "What are you guys looking at?"

"The person that's riding in that limo." John replied.

"Why?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"Because only Vince, Linda, Shane and Stephanie ride in that limo so it must be someone very important if they're riding in that." Carlito repeated what John had said earlier.

"Do you know who's in there?" John asked.

"I have no idea. Steph didn't tell me a thing."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Carlito replied smiling.

The three guys patiently waited for the person to come out. They saw the limo driver step out and walk around the limo to open the door for someone. They saw a pair of heels step out and then a tall, young woman with mid length brown hair and tan skin stepped out of the limo. She briefly talked to the driver before walking to the entrance and being escorted by three security guards.

John was the first to speak, "Damn. That woman is fine. She's very hot."

"Carlito is still stunned by her beauty. Look he still has his mouth open." Paul replied laughing at him.

"I'm out, I'm going to go find that fine piece of art." John started leaving but Paul stopped him, "Don't tell me you want her too man?"

"I got Steph but listen to me. If she has anything to do with the McMahons, I suggest you leave her alone. Vince won't want any man near her."

"I'm going to go find her. Vince likes me." Carlito finally replied.

"Naw man, I saw her first. I am going to go find her. I'm out." John left to find the mysterious girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no one. I only own the people you do not recognize. Any wwe related superstars belong to themselves or Vince McMahon.

-Chapter 03-

Jordan looked around at her surroundings as she walked through the white halls. They finally came to a stop and the security guard turned around to face her.

"It'll be just a moment. Let me tell him you're here."

"All right." Jordan smiled.

Vince heard someone knocking, "Come in." He noticed the security guard, "Is she here already?"

"Yes Mr. McMahon, shall I send her in?"

"Yes, please. Thank you for escorting her here." Vince told the security guard before shaking his hand.

The security guard opened the door for her, "You may go in."

Jordan smiled sweetly before she entered, "Thank you for escorting me here." She walked into the room and saw her uncle, aunt and two cousins sitting on a leather couch staring at her intently.

Linda was the first to get up, "My, my Jordan. What a beautiful young woman you've grown into! It seems like it's been forever since I last saw you. How old are you again?"

Jordan laughed, "I'm 23 Aunt Linda. It hasn't been that long since you last saw me."

Linda laughed, "Right, right. I just wanted to make a point. Seriously honey, you look gorgeous though. If I were your mother, I wouldn't even let you out of the house. Someone could take this precious thing away from her."

"I don't think that would happen."

Shane got up from the couch and walked over to Jordan. He hugged her tightly, "Jor! How are you? Mom's right, you're as beautiful as ever. Better watch out for the guys here. You never know what bastard you could run into." Jordan mumbled something, "What was that Jor?"

Stephanie finally got up from the couch and she took her away from his grasp, "I think she was trying to tell you that she needed to breathe. Right Jordan?"

"Yeah, that's it. I didn't know you'd gotten so strong Shane." Jordan winked.

"I have, haven't I?" They all laughed.

Stephanie hugged her cousin tightly, "You really do look good though. You're even hotter than me and I didn't think that it was possible. You're absolutely stunning Jor. I'm gonna have to go out with you sometime and maybe I can get a cute guy." Stephanie winked.

"All right." Jordan looked behind them and noticed her uncle sitting down on the couch, "Well Uncle Vince, aren't you going to welcome me? You were the one that invited me here."

Vince got up from the couch and picked her up into a long, tight hug, "You are absolutely gorgeous Jor! You've changed so much since I last saw you last summer. I'm glad you could make it. You're going to have so much fun here."

Jordan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks for letting me come. I really did need a vacation."

"Yes you did honey. A well-deserved one too. So let's talk about what you're going to be doing this week."

Jordan sat on the couch with Stephanie, "All right but before we do that, I need to call my mom to let her know I'm here." Jordan took out her phone from her purse and called her mom. The phone rang a couple of times before someone answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shan, is mom there?"

"Yeah, she's right here. Where are you at?" Shannon asked.

"I'm in Omaha with Uncle Vince, Aunt Linda, Stephanie and Shane. Could you give mom the phone?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, tell them I said hi and ask Uncle Vince why he didn't invite me?"

Jordan rolled her eyes, "You can ask him later. Let me talk to mom."

"Fine." Shannon huffed, "Mom, Jor's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"Thanks Shan." Elizabeth answered the phone, "Hey sweetheart! How was your flight?"

Jordan smiled hearing her mother's voice, "It was great mom. I just called to let you know that I'm at the arena with Uncle Vince just so you wouldn't worry."

"Okay honey, so who's all there?" Elizabeth asked while tapping her fingers on the end table.

"Well Uncle Vince, Aunt Linda, Stephanie and Shane."

"Tell them I said hi. Hope you have fun and that you can finally relax. I have to go now honey. I'm going to be late for my doctor's appointment." Elizabeth said trying to get off the phone.

"Doctor's appointment? Mom, you never said anything about a doctor's appointment. What's going on? Are you all right? Do I need to go back?" Jordan asked worriedly.

"No, no honey. Don't worry about me. It's just a yearly test I need. I'm fine, just have a good time for me."

"Okay but call me when you get back. Love you." Jordan hung up the phone, "Okay I'm done now."

Linda speaked up, "What's wrong with your mom?"

"She just has to get a yearly examination or something like that. Don't worry though. She'll call me when she gets back from the doctor's office. She says hi though." Jordan smiled, "So on to what you were saying Uncle Vince. What am I going to be doing?"

"All right. Tonight you can just pass out these RAW scripts to the superstars. Tomorrow night in Kansas City for SmackDown you'll do the same. The rest of the week in Chicago, you'll be attending the superstars' and divas' appearances with them and the press conference. The rest of the week is yours to do what you please. Oh but on Thursday night, you and Stephanie and your Aunt Linda will be going dress shopping for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony. On Saturday we'll be attending the Rosemont Theatre and on Sunday is WrestleMania. Then Sunday night, you can go back to Indiana. I already booked your flight for 2 AM."

"Sounds good." Jordan started to get up.

"Oh here are the scripts that you can hand out to the superstars that are here. The other ones just wait till they get here. That'll be all, then you can just hang out with Stephanie." Vince smiled and handed her the scripts.

"All right dad, we'll see you later. We're gonna grab something to eat down in catering." Stephanie told her father before giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much Uncle Vince. I'll see you later then." Jordan walked out, following Stephanie.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile, John was still trying to find the mysterious girl he had seen earlier. He looked around for her all over the arena and he had not found her. He was beginning to get tired so he stopped in catering to see get something to eat. Carlito and Paul were sitting at a nearby table eating something. He grabbed a bottled water and headed over to the table.

John pulled out a seat and sat down, "Hey guys."

Carlito was the first to speak, "So did you find the pretty lady?"

"Naw man. I looked all over the arena and there was no sign of her. It seems as if she just disappeared into thin air." John sighed while taking a sip of water.

Paul patted his back, "It's all right man. If she went inside the arena, you'll see her by the end of the night."

Just then a young woman walked behind Stephanie and they both sat down at a table not too far away from them. Paul and Carlito noticed her since their backs weren't turned to her. They decided to nudge John.

"Well it looks as if you just got lucky." Paul informed John before taking a bite of his sandwich.

John looked up, "Say what?"

Carlito turned John's head to the direction of the young woman, "She just walked in with Stephanie."

John got up from his seat, "Well I'm just gonna have to go introduce myself to her won't I? Watch and learn guys. This is how you get a woman." John fixed his hat and walked over to their table.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Stephanie and Jordan were talking amongst each other while taking small bites of their salads.

"So I've seen Paul and some of the people I saw a couple years back but where's Ric? Is he here yet?" She asked.

"He's like the last one here for the show but don't worry, you'll see him and get to talk to him." Stephanie replied.

"I hope so. I missed him so much. I talked to him on the phone but I miss his famous hugs." She smiled at the memory.

Stephanie laughed at the look on her face and sipped her iced tea. She turned her head and noticed John walking towards them, "Well, well, well. It looks as if we've got company and I can pretty much guess why he's coming over here."

Jordan looked up at her, "Who?" Stephanie pointed at a guy with light brown hair and entrancing blue eyes. He had a gorgeous physique and he smiled as he walked towards them, "Who's that?"

Stephanie noticed the look on her cousin's face, "Why don't you just let him introduce himself?"

John finally arrived to their table, "Hey Steph, how are you?"

"Pretty good John. How are you?"

John smiled, "Great." He turned his attention to Jordan, "And who is this gorgeous creature next to you?"

Stephanie smirked, 'Like he couldn't ask her himself,' "This is my cousin, Jordan Roybal. She's here to help my father this week. Jordan this is the current WWE Champion and self-proclaimed hottie, John Cena."

Jordan stuck her hand out, "Nice to meet you John."

John took her hand and placed a small kiss upon it, "The pleasure is all mine." He winked at her, "So how are you today?"

"I'm fine." Jordan replied softly.

"Yes you are." John muttered.

"Excuse me?" Jordan asked.

"Oh nothing." John replied. 'Damn I gotta stop thinking out loud.' He smiled and chuckled to himself.

'Is there something wrong with him? Why is he laughing?' Jordan looked through her things and she gave him his script, "My uncle told me to give you this for tonight. I'm pretty sure you have enough time to go over your lines." She got up along with Stephanie and started walking away until he called her.

"Thanks Jordan. Maybe we can hang out after the show?" John asked hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe." Jordan and Stephanie walked out of catering and headed outside to get some fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

-Chapter 04-

Stephanie nudged Jordan as they stepped out of catering, "He totally likes you Jor! Did you see how hard he was trying to get with you?"

Jordan laughed, "Ha ha ha. It's a shame that he's not really my type."

"What do you mean he's not your type?" Stephanie asked shocked.

"Exactly what I said. He doesn't seem like my type." Jordan shrugged.

"Oh I get it. You got a special someone back home huh?" Stephanie smirked.

"No, he's just not my type. He's just…just…" Jordan tried to find the right words, "…just not my type."

"Right. So what is your type then?"

"I don't know, someone not like him." Jordan shrugged, "Come on, let's go. I need some fresh air."

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile John was talking to Carlito and Paul back in catering.

"So how'd it go with the lady?" Carlito smirked.

"She likes me, I can see it. She wants John Cena." John smirked.

Paul laughed, "Which is why Jordan left quickly. She doesn't seem that interested in you man. Get over yourself. Not all the ladies want you."

"She does…" John realized something, "Hold up…how did you know her name was Jordan?"

Paul laughed, "She came here about five years ago and traveled with us a couple of summers when she was stil in high school. She's Vince's niece."

"You could of told me her name before I went over there and made a fool of myself!" John yelled.

"No, it was much funnier watching you trying to get with her." Paul laughed.

Carlito interrupted them, "She obviously doesn't want you."

"Of course she does, all women want me." John replied, "So how old is she?"

"She's 23. And you know what's even hotter? She has her own dance studio and she teaches kids to dance. She also works with famous celebrities on their choreography for their music videos. Jor also works out four times a week and maintains a balanced diet."

John raised his brow, "And how do you know all this?"

"I talk to her on the phone sometimes. Her and Steph are really close." Paul took a sip of water.

"So you have her number then?"

"Yeah but I'm not going to give it to you. She'd kill me. She doesn't give her phone number out to anyone."

"Carlito's going to go see if she talks to him. She'll want some of Carlito Cool." Carlito got up and went to find Jordan.

"You'll see Paul. She'll be in my bed by the end of the night."

"Watch it…don't mess with Jordan. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you, that is if Ric doesn't do so before." Paul warned him.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan was handing out the rest of the scripts to the rest of the wrestlers and divas. After she was finished, she decided to go find her Uncle Vince. She knocked on the door and she heard a faint, 'Come in.'

Vince looked up to see Jordan, "Jor! Sweetie, what brings you to my office?"

"I'm done passing out the scripts so I decided to come pay you a visit. What else can I do?"

"Whatever you'd like. You and Stephanie can go out shopping if you want."

"Really? Do you know where Stephanie's at?" Jordan asked.

Vince looked up at her, "Oh that's right. Stephanie had to run a few errands for me tonight. She won't be here but you can ask one of the security guards to show you where the mall is and he can wait outside for you."

"No, that's okay. I'll just do some shopping later in the week when we're actually in Chicago." Jordan smiled and hugged him before leaving the office and walking around the arena.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Trish and Ashley noticed someone was walking around looking lost so they decided to go help her.

Trish tapped her on the shoulder, "You look kind of lost, do you need help?"

Jordan chuckled softly, "Yeah, at this point, I need help. I don't know my way around here."

"My name's Trish and this is Ashley." Trish and Ashley both shook her hand.

Ashley finally spoke up, "Are you new around here? Are you a new diva?"

Jordan laughed, "No, not all. I'm here this week working with my uncle."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Ashley don't be so nosy." Trish said.

"It's okay. I'm here with my Uncle Vince. He wanted me to come down and help him out this week." Jordan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're Vince's niece?" Jordan nodded, "It's such a pleasure to meet you. He talks about you all the time. He has a picture of you on his desk wherever he goes."

"I didn't know that." Jordan laughed, "That picture is like 5 years old. It was from when I was 18, when I first opened up my dance studio."

Ashley interrupted, "You have a dance studio?" Jordan nodded, "Oh my gosh, I love dancing. Are you like a professional dancer or something?"

Jordan laughed, "Well not professional. I have been dancing since I was 3 and I was on the dance team all through high school. Basically dancing's part of my life."

"What do you do at your studio?" Trish asked.

"I teach little kids how to dance with the help of my friend Heather. Then I usually get calls like 5 times a week where someone will set up an appointment so I can help them with the choreography for their music videos."

"Oh my gosh, so you work with famous celebrities?" Ashley shrieked.

"Yeah." Jordan replied.

"Who have you worked with?" Trish asked, now interested.

"Well I've worked with many but to name a few, Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears, Eminem, Christina Milian, Jessica Simpson, Kelly Clarkson, Ciara, Kanye West, Fall Out Boy, Staind, Simple Plan, Metallica…and the list goes on and on."

"I so want your job. That's so cool. You've basically worked with all the big celebs huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Trish interrupted, "So how about you come to the locker room with us and we can talk more in there?"

"That sounds good. I have nothing else to do anyway." Jordan followed Trish and Ashley to the divas locker room.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile, an unexpected visitor had just arrived at the arena to have an important meeting with Vince. He walked to his office and he knocked on the door. He heard a faint, 'Come in.'

Vince looked up from his paperwork, "Hello Mr Orton. What brings you here today?"

Randy shook his hand, "Mr McMahon, I have something to ask you."

Vince told him to sit down, "All right, what is it?"

"It's about the autograph signing that I have on Saturday." Randy replied.

"What about it Mr Orton?"

"Well, I have something to do that day at that time so I was wondering if you could change it to the day before on Friday. I have to do something with my fiancée." Randy nervously replied.

"I'm sorry Mr Orton but I can't change that. I needed an advance of at least 2 weeks on it so I can't do it. The date is already set and I know it's your birthday but if we changed it, hundreds of people would be disappointed." Vince clearly said.

"But if you just changed it to the day before you wouldn't be cancelling it. You'd only be changing it so it wouldn't matter right?" Randy asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Mr Orton. The autograph signing is April 1st, there's nothing I can do about it."

Randy sighed, "All right. Thank you Mr McMahon."

"I'll be seeing more of you tomorrow night for the SmackDown taping Randy. Good night."

Randy left the office and walked around to find John.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan had been talking with the divas getting to know all of them but they had a match so Jordan left the locker room to go down to catering.

She walked around trying to find it but as she turned the hall, she slammed straight into a hard body and fell down, "Ow!"

The guy helped her up, "Are you okay?"

Jordan dusted herself off, "I'm fine. Thank you."

Randy smiled seeing her appearance. She had big green eyes, she was tanned, her lips were the perfect shape, so full and luscious. She had light brown hair that fell in loose waves on her shoulders. Her body was perfect and her breasts were the perfect size.

Jordan noticed he was still staring at her, "Can I help you?" Jordan asked finally noticing his appearance. His hair was short, brown and spiked. His smile was gorgeous and his eyes were the most electrifying color of blue she had ever seen. He was muscular and he oozed of sex appeal. She snapped out of it.

Randy smirked, "Oh sorry. I'm Randy, Orton."

Jordan smiled and stuck her hand out, "I'm Jordan, Jordan Roybal but you can call me Jor." Jordan noticed his sexy smirk and she almost fainted. 'No wonder he has such a large female fanbase. Who could possibly not like this guy?'

Randy placed a soft kiss upon it, "That's a beautiful name Jor." He finally noticed her gorgeous entrancing smile. 'Now that's sexy. That smile is just…just…I don't know but I love it. There's something about it that attracts me.'

"Thank you." Jordan blushed.

"So are you a new diva?"

"You know, you're the third person to ask me the same thing. I'm not actually. I'm just here helping my Uncle Vince. I'm not really 'diva' material."

Randy laughed, "Of course you're diva material. I mean you're gorgeous." Then it hit him, "Wait, did you just say your Uncle Vince?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jordan shrugged.

"Vince McMahon is your uncle?" Jordan nodded, "You're the Jor he talks about? You're the one he has a picture of on his desk everywhere we travel?"

"That's me. He sure does seem to talk about me a lot doesn't he?" Jordan asked.

"He talks about you all the time. You look young in that picture though." Randy said, "How old were you there?"

"I was 18. That picture is a couple years old."

Randy grabbed two water bottles from a cooler in the hallway and offered her one, "How old are you now?" He asked intrigued.

"You're very curious aren't you Mr Orton?" Jordan said while she took the water bottle.

"Call me Randy. Mr Orton is my father and it makes me feel old. I still feel very attractive." Randy smirked.

Jordan chuckled softly, "Conceited are we?" Randy smirked again, "I'm 23."

"You're still young then."

"Yeah, pretty much. I still have lots to do. Clubbing, partying, drinking, having sex."

Randy almost spit his water out but he held it in, "I'm sorry?"

"What? Do you think I spread my legs for every Tom, Dick and Harry? You must be kidding me Randy. I'm not a slut." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I just thought you said you were a virgin." Randy smiled nervously.

Jordan looked down, "I don't know why I'm talking to you about this but yes, I'm still very much a virgin."

Randy weakly smiled, "Oh."

"Look Randy, it was nice meeting you but I have to go. I need to be somewhere right now. I'll see you some other time." Jordan walked down the hall.

Randy was left thinking to himself. 'Way to go dude. Real smooth. That's the way to get what I want. I just had to bring that subject up after she said it. Now what is she going to think of me? She probably thinks I'm some oversexed playboy who gets laid every night. I need to see her again. Vince wasn't kidding when he said that she was really gorgeous and that she was diva material. I wonder what job she has and if she's from Omaha.' Randy walked down the opposite hall to find someone to talk to.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

She walked down the hall and she bumped into someone. She was on her way to find that guy from earlier in the catering room.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologized.

Ric looked up as she bent down to help him with his stuff, "Jordan?"

She looked up at him and saw the person she had been looking for, "Uncle Ric!" She launched herself into his arms and he twirled her around before setting her down.

"Jordan, sweetie. I missed you so much." He said, "Last time I saw you, you were 18 and my, my how beautiful you've gotten. Is your mom still trying to fight off the guys?"

"You're funny Uncle Ric." She said as she laughed, "I missed you like crazy. I know we talked on the phone but I missed your hugs."

"I missed you too munchkin." He said and realized something, "Well I can't really call you munchkin now, you're all grown up sweetheart."

"Right." She said and hugged him again, "I can't get enough of that."

"And you've turned into such a beautiful woman Jor. Look at you darling, all grown up and everything." He said.

"Thank you Uncle Ric." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"I hate to cut you off like this honey but I have to go study my script for tonight so I'll see you later, if not I'll see you in Rosemont." He said sweetly as he hugged her.

"Okay but just one more." She said as she hugged him tightly and then walked down the hall.

'She turned out to be one great woman. She is going to make a man very happy someday. She looks just like her mother, beautiful inside and out.' He thought as he smiled and walked down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

-Chapter 05-

Jordan walked into catering and she noticed that there was only one person left watching tv intently. It was the same guy that she had met earlier when she was with Stephanie. She decided to go talk to him since she had nothing better to do.

Jordan walked over to his table, "Hi."

John noticed she was there and looked at her, "Hey!"

"Can I sit down?"

"Go ahead. It'd be my pleasure to have you here."

Jordan smiled, "Thanks. So what are you watching?"

"I'm waiting for my match. I just have to wait for some matches to end, which will be in about 30 minutes." John smiled.

"Oh, would you like me to leave you alone so you can prepare?" Jordan started getting up.

"Oh no, you can stay. I'm enjoying your company." John insisted.

John and Jordan spent some time talking and getting to know each other before he had to go get ready for his match. They asked each other where they were from and all the basics that they wanted to know about each other. Soon it was time for his match and a guy came to get him.

John got up from the table, "Well I have to go now Jordan."

"I told you call me Jor. Jordan sounds too formal." She giggled.

"All right Jor. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah about that? Remember when you asked me earlier if I wanted to do something with you later?" John nodded, "Well I was thinking, does your offer still stand?" Jordan asked.

"Of course it does. So I'll meet you after the show back at the hotel. I'll wait for you in the lobby at 11. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll see you later. Good luck." Jordan hugged him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Jordan walked away and then John touched his cheek where she had kissed him. 'Aww man, she's hot. I can't believe she agreed to go out with me tonight. I'm going to show her how to have a good time, Cena style.' John smirked and he walked to the guerilla. When he heard his song, he walked out to the ring and had his match.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile Jordan walked back to the divas locker room to say bye for the night. She was just about to leave when Trish stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come out to the club with us tonight?" Trish asked.

"I would love to but I already have plans." Jordan answered.

Ashley walked up to her and put her arm around Jordan's shoulder, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Jordan blushed, "John Cena."

Trish almost spit her water out, "Are you serious? He asked you out?" Jordan nodded, "Damn, you're really lucky. You're going to have a great time with him tonight. He'll probably take you to the same club that we're going to."

"I'll see you guys there then. He's picking me up at 11 and it's already 10:05. I gotta get ready. See you later." Jordan walked out of the locker room and once again she bumped into Randy.

Randy smiled, "It's you again!"

Jordan smiled weakly, "It's me. Look I don't mean to be rude but I really have to go now."

She started to walk away but he stopped her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk about your virginity. I didn't mean to insult you when I asked about it. I just hope we can be friends."

"Listen, I'm sorry about snapping about it and being so rude. As for being friends, I don't know about that. We'd have to get to know each other." Jordan smiled, "I'll see you later though." Jordan walked away and went to the office to meet her uncle to go to the hotel. She knocked on the door and when she opened it, he was already gathering his stuff.

"Hey Uncle Vince! Are you ready to go back to the hotel?" Jordan asked excitedly.

"Let's go Jor." He followed her out and noticed she seemed more excited. They got into the limo and headed to the hotel. He decided to ask her about it, "Jor, you okay? You seem excited."

"It's nothing." Jordan said nonchalantly.

"Jordan I know you better than anyone and you seem to be anticipating something."

She gave in, "All right. I'm going out tonight."

Vince smirked, "Oh! Who's the lucky guy?"

"John Cena. He's picking me up at 11."

Vince's smile faded away, "Be careful around him honey. He's known to be a playboy. I wouldn't be surprised if he just wanted to get in your pants and then not even give you a second glance." He helped her get out of the limo and then he handed Jordan her suitcase and walked her to her room.

Jordan hugged him, "Thank you for caring so much about me but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I won't let him do anything to me okay. You have nothing to worry about." Jordan gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside the hotel room to get ready. She took a quick shower and then she decided to change into something more date-like. She looked through her suitcase and she finally found something. She decided on a black tank top that exposed her silver bra in the front and a denim mini skirt with a matching silver belt. She curled her hair in large curls and then she put on some black high heels.

Jordan looked at the clock, "Oh shit! It's already 11:15. I hope he doesn't think I stood him up. I better hurry." She grabbed her purse and then she headed down to meet John in the lobby.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John was waiting in the lobby for Jordan to come down. It was already 11:15 and he started to wonder if she had stood him up. He was wearing a simple white tee shirt that clung to his muscular body, a pair of Mitchell & Ness denim shorts and his white Reeboks. He wore his favorite cologne and his hair was brushed.

Randy walked into the lobby and noticed that John was sitting down as he tapped his foot impatiently, "Hey John, what's up? Who are you waiting for?"

"What's up O? I'm just waiting for my date to come down. I have a hot date tonight."

Randy chuckled, "Hot date? Where is she? The only hot date I see around here is that old lady wearing a rather high skirt. She should totally cover that shit!" Randy pretended to cover his eyes.

"Shut up Rand. You're just jealous coz you ain't got a date." John smirked, "I'm pretty sure that old lady would love to go out with you. Let me go ask her."

"No, no, no. That's fine." Randy stopped him, "So where is she really?"

Jordan noticed they were in the lobby, "Actually I'm right here."

Randy turned around and noticed Jordan. She didn't look like the same person that he had seen earlier at the arena. She walked towards Randy and stood in front of him.

"You can pick your jaw off the floor now and I think you may want to wipe that drool off your mouth before you head to the club. I'm pretty sure you won't get any women with drool all over you." Jordan smirked and walked over to John, "I'm ready. So where are we heading?"

"Well I like to dance and since most of the guys and girls are at the club, I figured we could go there. We could dance and have a couple of drinks."

"Sounds good." Jordan smiled.

"See you at the club O!" John said.

"Yeah, see you there." Randy replied before following them out of the hotel and getting in his own rental. Tonight was going to be a long night and he'd make sure that he could sneak a dance with Jordan. She had gone from beautiful to absolutely sexy in a matter of hours. He wondered what she'd look like without clothes. Finally he snapped from his thoughts and headed to the club.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to imageofsin, beccy101, MissPhilippinesSuperStar for reviewing. It means a lot to me to know what people think of it. Also, thanks to the the people that read my story. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

Thanks to imageofsin and gurl42069 for revieweing. You guys rock.

* * *

-Chapter 06-

Jordan and John arrived at the club and were immediately taken to the VIP area. As soon as they got their table, they ordered something to drink and listened to the music. John tried to make small talk with her.

"So are you enjoying being with the WWE yet?"

"It's cool. I mean I've only been here a couple of hours so I can't really say anything about it." Jordan smiled.

"So would you want to be a diva?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm 'diva' material. My mom probably would freak if she found out I wanted to join my uncle's company. She doesn't even like me working at the studio because she thinks I come home too late." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"What time do you usually get in?" John asked.

"I usually get in at 1. My mom worries too much. She thinks that I could get kidnapped or something but I don't come home alone. My best friend Heather comes with me. Well except on Tuesdays when she gets out early to help her sister babysit her kids."

"Oh, that's cool I guess." John scratched the back of his head nervously.

Jordan noticed that the small talk wasn't working so she did the next best thing, "Listen John. I know you're not really comfortable just sitting here asking me all these questions so how about you just save yourself the trouble and ask me to dance."

John sighed, "Okay then, let's go dance."

Jordan got up and dragged him by the collar on his shirt, "Let's see if you can keep up Johnny boy."

Jordan and John started dancing to a very hot, seductive dance that was playing. She was grinding all over him and her back was against him. He had his hands over her stomach and every time they slid below her waist, she would bring them back up again. Finally after they danced to several songs, they headed back to the table and ordered more drinks.

"Come on John, let's go dance some more." Jordan told him getting up.

"I'm not like you Jordan. You dance for a living and I wrestle. You're like a dancing machine."

"Aww, come on. Please?" Jordan batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry babe, you'll have to wait a couple of minutes."

"You're no fun." Jordan sat back down and drank her margarita while she watched the dance floor intently.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy had just come in and he noticed Jordan and John sitting at a table in the back of the club. He saw as she pulled him to the dance floor but he wouldn't move. He decided to make a move on her at that moment. He walked to their table and he stood in front of them.

"What's up John? How are you Jordan?" Randy smiled.

"I'm good but John's tired. He won't dance with me." Jordan pouted.

"She's a dancer, a professional dancer. She's like a dancing machine." John remarked.

Randy smirked, "How about you and me dance Jor? I'm sure John wouldn't mind. I just got here so I'm all fresh and I have a lot of energy to dance."

Jordan smiled, "Great. Let's go. Hopefully you can keep up, not like John."

Jordan and Randy walked to the dance floor and they started grinding and touching each other as soon as the first song came on. His hands slid past her waist and she would bring them back up but he'd just keep doing it so she let it go. She had her back towards him and her hands were around his neck. She turned around as the next song came on and she started running her fingers up and down his chest.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile John was sitting at the table as he watched them intently. He remembered when his hands had gone past her waist and she would always bring them back up. Now as she danced with Randy, she did the same thing but after a while she let it go. This made John angry. He ordered more drinks and watched as they grinded and touched each other. If he didn't know any better, he would think that they were a couple. He drank his shots quick, never taking his eyes off the pair on the dance floor.

Stephanie noticed John sitting by himself and decided to talk to him, "Hey John!"

"Oh hey Steph. What's up?" John asked never taking his eyes off Jordan and Randy.

Steph noticed this, "You know if looks could kill, I'm guessing that Randy would be six feet under right now. I know you like her, don't worry though. Randy is engaged so he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Kel. It's just harmless fun."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." John finished his drink.

Stephanie decided to leave him alone, "I'll see you later John. Enjoy the rest of the night." She walked away back to Paul and some of her other friends.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan and Randy had danced for a long time now and he wasn't showing any sign of exhaustion. They had danced to all of the songs that had been put on there, they were all particularly very seductive songs. Finally a slow song came on and they decided to dance to it. Jordan wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their bodies moved in sync as if they were one and they moved to the rhythm of the music.

The song ended and Jordan pulled away from Randy, "I'm thirsty. You wanna head back to the table?"

Randy smirked, "What? Tired already?"

"No, I'm just out of breath. Me and John danced to various songs and I just danced with you. I think I deserve a drink, don't I?" Jordan batted her eyelashes and pouted.

Randy grabbed her hand, "How could I say no to a face like that? Come on." He led her through the crowd and they sat down next to John.

Jordan and Randy ordered their drinks and watched John intently. He was clearly trashed and drinking as much as he could. Jordan was worried about him, "Randy, is he gonna be okay?"

Randy just smiled, "Don't worry about him. He'll be okay."

Jordan smiled, "Okay, I think we should head back though. My Uncle Vince told me to be back soon because we're leaving tomorrow morning for Kansas City."

"So you're going to be at the SmackDown taping?"

"Yeah and I'll be going to the autograph signings. Then on Saturday go to the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony and finally WrestleMania on Sunday. I'm going back home on Sunday night. I can't leave my studio in the hands of my friend Heather for more than a week."

"Oh okay. Well let's head back to the hotel then. I wouldn't want to get on Vince's bad side."

Jordan laughed, "All right. Let me help you with John."

Jordan and Randy carried John to his rental and closed the door. Jordan would be driving back to the hotel.

"So do you need a ride back to the hotel Randy?"

"Yeah. I came here with Rey so I need a ride back if you don't mind."

"No, that's all right. What hotel are you guys staying at?"

Randy got in the passenger seat of the car and closed the door, "We're staying at the Crowne Plaza Hotel."

Jordan sighed, "Do you know how to get there?"

"Of course Jor. I've been here before. Do you want me to drive instead?"

She blushed, "If you wouldn't mind, I think we'd get there safer."

"All right then." Randy and Jordan switched seats and they were on their way to the hotel. Finally they arrived at the hotel and Randy and Jordan took John to his hotel room and she tucked him in his bed.

Jordan exited the room, being followed by Randy and they closed the door, "Thank you so much for helping me with him Randy. I don't think I would of been able to bring him back here myself. I have to go to my room now though. Thanks for dancing with me. I had a really good time."

'I could show you an even better time if you let me into your room.' Randy thought, "You're welcome. Would you like me to walk you back to your hotel room?"

"If you want, I'm pretty sure I won't get kidnapped on the way there." Jordan laughed.

"You never know Jordan. Let me walk you back." Randy stuck his arm out and Jordan linked it with his. He walked her back to her room and then she unhooked her arm from his.

She took out her key and she opened the door to go in, "Well thanks for walking me back Randy. You really didn't have to."

"It's fine. At least I know I helped a beautiful young lady back to her room and she made it there safely." Randy smirked.

Jordan blushed, "Thank you. I'll see you later at SmackDown then." She was about to close the door but Randy stuck his foot in the doorway.

"What? I don't even get a good night kiss?" Randy pouted.

Jordan laughed and she kissed his cheek. He hugged her and then she went in her room after she said bye to Randy. Randy smiled and then he walked to his room. 'This girl is definitely going to bring trouble.' He chuckled and then he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter kind of sucked, well I thought so. Anyways review please. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

Thanks to imageofsin for reviewing. You're the only one that does so. Thanks for reading it and giving me feedback. Keep reading. You rock. :)

* * *

-Chapter 07-

The next morning, Jordan woke up at 7 and she decided to take a shower before heading to her uncle's room. She dressed in a black fitted tee that had the words Spoiled Brat on it in silver cursive letters, a pair of tight low rise jeans and black k×swiss. Then she blow dried her hair and straightened it before she put all her stuff in her suitcase. She grabbed her purse and her phone along with the key card and headed down to her uncle's room. She knocked on the door when she got there and leaned against the wall before her uncle opened the door.

"Hey Jor! Are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I just need to get a latte from Starbucks and I should be fine the rest of the day." Jordan rubbed her eyes.

"Late night huh?" Jordan nodded, "What time did you get in?"

"I think it was like 2 or 3 when I got back." Jordan yawned and covered her mouth.

"Doesn't a full breakfast sound better than just a latte from Starbucks?"

"Nope, we can just have lunch when we get to Kansas City. I figure by the time we get there, my stomach will be asking for food. I could really go for a latte right now though." Jordan hinted.

"All right sweetheart, let me just brush my teeth and we can head down to the limo. It should be waiting for us down at the entrance. Go wait in the lobby for me."

"All right, I'll be down there then. Hurry though because if I don't get my latte, you don't want to see me for the rest of the day." Jordan laughed and her uncle gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll hurry up." Vince closed the door and Jordan went down to the lobby.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John and Randy were in the lobby waiting for the limo to pick them up. John would be going to Rosemont early and Randy would be going to Kansas City for SmackDown.

"So you heading to Rosemont today John?" Randy asked.

"No. I have to go to Nashville tonight for the Nashville Star. Then I'll be in Rosemont. I'll see you in on Wednesday right?" John asked.

"Yeah, we should go get some breakfast before we have to go then." Randy replied.

"All right." John started to get up but he saw Jordan coming down the hall, "On second thought, breakfast can wait. I'm hungry for something else instead." John winked.

Randy turned around and saw Jordan coming down the hall, "For once, I agree with you."

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan walked down to the lobby and when she got there, she saw Randy and John looking at her. She walked to the lobby and walked over to them.

"Hey Randy, John. How are you?"

"Good, how are you Jor?" Randy replied first.

"Great and you John? Are you hung over from last night?" Jordan chuckled softly.

"Hung over? Did I drink that much last night?" John asked confused.

Randy laughed, "You should of seen yourself John. You were drinking a lot. Jordan and I had to carry you to the car and back to your hotel room."

John blushed, "I'm sorry you saw me like that Jordan. I don't know what came over me."

"I do." A person said from behind.

Jordan turned around and noticed her cousin, "Steph!" Jordan hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Stephanie laughed, "Nice to see you too Jor. How was last night? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was really fun. I had fun dancing with Randy and John, except for John couldn't keep up with me so it sucked. Then Randy came in and he danced with me." Jordan smiled.

"I see." Stephanie gave John 'The look,' "So Jor, are you ready to head to Kansas City with my dad?"

"Yeah but I told him if he didn't hurry up and get me a latte, he wouldn't want to speak to me for the rest of the day. I have to have something every morning or you definitely don't want to bother me for the rest of the day." Jordan shrugged.

"Oh, right. I remember. I remember that time we were going to the mall and then we didn't get you a latte and what you did to that poor boy, you-"

Jordan interrupted her, "Anyway Steph. You should leave now. Aunt Linda's calling you, see?"

Stephanie noticed her mom calling her, "You got lucky Jor, you won't get away from me next time."

Jordan smacked her arm playfully and shoved her over to the limo where her mom was standing, "See you in Rosemont tomorrow Steph. Love you." Jordan smiled and walked back over to John and Randy. She noticed her uncle was already in the lobby so she decided to say bye to the guys, "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow in Rosemont, John, and I'll see you tonight in Kansas City." She said, "Bye guys." Jordan blew them a kiss and walked over to her uncle.

"I'm ready now. We should hurry up and get my latte so we can have some lunch before we go to the arena." Jordan said.

"Is your latte the only thing you think about Jor?" She nodded and he laughed before they got in the limo and the driver placed their suitcases in the trunk.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy and John went to their car rentals and they headed to their destination. John had to ride with Stephanie to catch his flight in Rosemont to Nashville since Paul had already left for an early autograph signing and John was the only one left in the hotel. 'Oh great, now Stephanie's going to talk to me about Jordan. Just what I need right now.'

John and Stephanie got in his rental car and he tried to ignore her the whole way to Rosemont until Stephanie decided to break the silence.

"John what is up with you? Are you trying to ignore me or something?"

"I'm not trying to ignore you. I'm just focusing on the road." John said flatly.

"I know what's wrong with you John. I saw the looks that you were giving my cousin and Randy last night when they were dancing. I saw that jealous look in your eyes. You like her don't you?" Steph asked.

"She's a gorgeous woman. How could I not like her?" John replied.

"No, I mean you like her in the way that you want to get to know her more." Stephanie said.

"Sure I want to get to know her, who wouldn't? Jordan's a very interesting woman." He replied.

"I know you like her, John. Why don't you tell me already?" She insisted.

"Fine, I like her. Is that what you want? When I saw her, I knew there was something special about her and I instantly felt attracted to her. She's one of a kind, after talking to her and getting to know her, I knew I had to get to her." John said trying to catch his breath.

"I knew it." Stephanie said.

"Then why'd you ask me?" He asked angrily.

"I just wanted to hear it from your lips. Now that I know, I'm going to tell Jor." Stephanie said, getting her phone out.

John pulled over to the side and took Stephanie's phone from her, "Don't do that Steph. I don't want her to know. She might freak out and not talk to me anymore."

"Whatever John but if you don't tell her by the time she has to go back to Hammond, I'm going to tell her myself." Stephanie said before taking her phone back and shoving it in her purse. She took out her i-pod and listened to it all the way to Rosemont.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Vince and Jordan had already gotten their lattes from Starbucks and were halfway to Kansas City. Jordan was listening to music on her i-pod and Vince was looking through some files. Soon Jordan got tired of listening to music and she put her i-pod away.

"So Uncle Vince, what am I doing tonight for SmackDown?" Jordan asked.

"You can pass out the scripts for SmackDown again and just hang out like yesterday. I'm sure I won't need you for something else. You can hang out in catering with the divas there." He said.

"Okay, that sounds good." Jordan said.

"Tired honey?" He asked.

"A bit, I didn't work out this morning. I kind of woke up late so I didn't have the chance to do so." Jordan said, "I guess I won't be able to work out till we get to Rosemont since we're not staying at a hotel today."

"There's some work out stuff at the arena so you can do that if you'd like." He said.

"I would but I don't like to be seen working out so I think I'll just pass and work out as soon as we get to Rosemont." Jordan said before leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes.

"Whatever you'd like Jor." He said before he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

-A while later-

They had arrived to Kansas City soon after Jordan had fallen asleep and Vince decided to wake her up so they could get some lunch. He shook her but she wouldn't wake up.

"Jor, sweetheart?" He said.

She started to stir and she finally opened her eyes, "Are we here already?"

"Yeah. You fell asleep Jor. You want to get some lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's go to McDonald's or something." She said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a restaurant instead?"He asked.

"No, I'm craving McDonald's. I haven't had a Big Mac for like two months. I think I deserve one, don't you?" She asked while batting her eyelashes and pouting.

"All right, let's go to McDonald's." He told her before he helped her out the limo and they got something to eat.

When they finished eating, they headed to the arena. By that time, it was already 2 O'clock so SmackDown wouldn't be starting for another 4 hours. When they got there, Jordan followed her uncle to his office and on the way there, they bumped into Randy Orton.

"Hey Jor!" He said.

"Hi Randy." Jordan said sheepishly while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Vince felt the tension between the two so he decided to get Jordan away from Randy, "Jor, let's go sweetheart. We need to go get the scripts so you can pass them out to the divas and the superstars."

"All right. I'll see you later Randy." Jordan said before she followed her uncle to the office.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan followed her uncle into the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She looked at him intently as he got out the scripts for the SmackDown superstars from his briefcase.

"Here are the scripts for tonight Jor. Go pass them out to the superstars." Vince said.

"All right, I'll be back as soon as I get them out to them." Jordan smiled and walked out of the office with the scripts in hand. She passed them out to several guys in the locker room once they were decent. She passed the other ones to the divas in their locker room and went to catering to find the rest of the guys.

When she got there, she saw a couple of guys there and she gave them their scripts. She then saw Randy sitting alone at a table in the corner drinking water. She walked over to his table and stood in front of him.

"Hey Randy. Can I sit down?" Jordan asked.

Randy looked up, "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." Jordan said. She handed him his script for tonight, "That's your script for tonight. You should have enough time to go over your lines."

"Thank you Jor. So what are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I'm just passing out the scripts before the show. Do you always do this before the show?"

"Yeah pretty much." He said, "So you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night." He said.

"Sure, that sounds fun." She said smiling.

"Jordan!" A voice behind her called.

"Oh crap, that's my uncle. I better go see what he wants. So I'll see you later or tomorrow morning in Rosemont. Bye." Jordan said before she got up and followed her uncle.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

When Jordan got to her uncle's office, she stood in front of him and waited for him to talk to her.

"Jordan, I have something to tell you about the show tonight." Vince said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked.

"You know Tony Chimmel right?" He asked.

"Isn't that the announcer guy?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's him. Something urgent came up and he couldn't make it so we're going to need a replacement for him tonight. I can't go out there because I'm only supposed to be showing up on Raw and I have no one else that can do it." He told her.

Jordan eyed him curiously, "So what are you saying?"

"I need you to go out there and announce the matches and the winners at the end of the show. I basically need you to do what Tony does every Tuesday. Can you do that for me?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know Uncle Vince. I don't know what each wrestler and diva's in ring name is. I don't know where they're from, I don't know how much they weigh if that's needed and I don't know how to announce the type of matches. I'm not the best person for this job. Couldn't you just ask Tazz or Michael Cole to do it?" She asked nervously.

"They need to do commentary Jor. Please do it for me sweetheart?" He asked hopefully.

Jordan decided to do it, "All right. I'll do it but I have a script to do this right?"

"Of course, here it is. Rehearse it and then come back here an hour before the show starts so you can get dressed, get your make up done, your hair and whatever they need to do. Then come to my office and Tazz and Michael will take you out there so you can get ready for the show." He told her.

"All right. I just hope the nerves don't kick in right when the show starts." Jor said.

"They won't Jor. You're a McMahon, well technically a Roybal first but you get it. McMahons aren't scared of going out there in front of a crowd to do what they need to do. You can do it too sweetheart." Vince said.

"You're right. I'm going to go study these and be back by 7 for all that stuff you said." Jordan said before hugging him and heading out the door to practice her lines.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan sat on a crate rehearsing her lines and trying to go over them. She could have the script with her to look it if she needed it but that was only during commercial break when the camera wasn't aiming at her.

"Ugh! I'm never going to learn these lines by the time for the show. What am I going to do? I never should of agreed to doing this crap." Jordan said to herself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A voice behind her said.

"What?" She asked before looking up.

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." He repeated, "What's up?"

"Funny Randy!" She said, "I'm just stressing over these freaking lines I have to learn in like 2 hours and I'm not going to know them by then. I don't know why I have to do this crap."

"What crap?" He asked.

"I have to announce the matches because Tony Chimmel couldn't make it so I'm basically screwed." She told him.

"Jor, don't worry so much. You'll do fine. I can help you with your lines if you want." He offered.

"But, don't you have to study your lines?" She asked.

"I know most of them. I can finish up when we're done with yours. Come on, I have a place that will give you good practice and that can boost your confidence." He said before taking her hand in his and leading her down the hall. He took her to the ring and took her where she would be sitting later, "I thought by practicing where you will be later tonight you could reduce your stress."

"I don't know how this is going to help but I'm trusting you." She said.

"Good, follow me then." He said.

Randy brought her to where she was going to be sitting first and then he told her to go up to the ring like she would be announcing a match. Then he told her to come back down and sit like she would during a match. After that he told her to stand up to announce the winner of the match.

"That's what I have to do when SmackDown starts?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. What you showed me up there, it's great. Just study over your lines before each match and you should do good. I think you're ready for this." He told her.

"Thank you so much for helping me Randy." She said before rushing up to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. They held each other in their arms and were slowly leaning towards each other. Jordan could feel the tension and the heat rising between them. Just as they were getting closer, someone called Jordan once again.

"I have to go. I'll see you after SmackDown or in Rosemont tomorrow." She said before giving him another kiss on the cheek.

He watched as she walked away and he put his hand on his cheek where it was still burning from the kiss she had given him, "Every time we get close, Vince ends up taking her away from me. If I didn't know any better, I would say he didn't want me anywhere near her." He walked to his locker room with that thought still in mind.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

"So what was that about between you and Randy down there?" He asked her.

"What do you mean? He was just helping me for tonight. Some of the nerves I had are now gone." Jordan smiled, "And I owe it all to him Uncle Vince."

"Jordan, there's something you should know about him first before you get any closer-" He was interrupted by a loud ringing.

"Oh that's my phone. Let me get it. We'll continue this conversation later." She grabbed her phone from her purse and held the phone to her ear, "Hello."

"Hey Jor!" A cheery voice on the other side said.

"Heather! Hey love, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing good. I miss hanging with you though." Heather said.

"I know, I do too. How are things in the studio?" She asked.

"Things are going great Jor. You've gotten a lot of calls already though." She said.

"Who are they from?" She asked.

"Let's see, Christina Milian and Aguilera, Britney, Chris Brown, Omarion and a couple others. Oh yeah Brooke Hogan called too." She said looking through pages where she had written their names down.

"I'll have to get back to them on Monday. Did they ask where I was?" She asked.

"I told them you took a week off for relaxation and you would be back on Monday. That's all I told them." She smiled.

"Thanks Heather. I love you." She said.

"Me too. So what have you done so far?" She asked intrigued.

"Well I went to Monday night Raw last night and went out on a date with John Cena. Today I'm at the SmackDown taping. Nothing interesting yet." She smiled at her uncle.

"You can't tell me you haven't been hanging out with some of those sexy guys that work for your uncle?"

Jordan smiled, "Well…" She decided against telling her about it with her uncle in the same room, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Why can't you tell me right now Jor?" She asked.

"Mon uncle est en le salle. Je te dis a demain." She said in French knowing her uncle wouldn't understand.

"D'accord." Heather paused when she heard the front door of the studio open and people walking into the studio, "I have to go now Jor. The teenagers just arrived for their lesson. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too." Jordan said before she hung up the phone, "So what time is it Uncle Vince?"

"It's already 6 O'clock so you still have an hour before the show starts." Vince paused and turned back around remembering something, "Jor, did you just speak French?"

"Yeah, I learned in college. I thought you knew." She said shrugging.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I'll see you before the show starts." She said before kissing his cheek and heading to catering. She walked there and didn't see Randy. She sat down at one of the tables and started reading through her lines. She never noticed the person that sat in front of her. She finally looked up, "Hi."

"Hey, I'm Kristal." She said before sticking her hand out in front of her.

Jordan shook her hand, "I'm Jordan but you can call me Jor."

"Are you a new diva?" She asked.

"Oh no! I'm just here helping my uncle out." Jordan said.

"Not to be nosy but who's your uncle?" Kristal asked.

"Vince McMahon. I know it's pretty weird but he's my mom's brother. He's actually a better person than what he makes out on tv. He's not that asshole millions of viewers see every Monday on Raw." She smiled sweetly.

"Do you ever get any comments because he's your uncle?" She asked.

"I don't tell anyone that he's my uncle since my last name is Roybal. I don't tell them my full name." She shrugged.

"That's good. So why are you here hanging out by yourself?"

"I just came to review my lines for the show tonight. Tony Chimel couldn't do it so I'm announcing the matches for SmackDown. It should be fun, as long as I do everything right." She smiled.

"You don't seem too happy about it." She mentioned.

"I've never been in front of so many people. I teach people lessons and they watch me dance but I've never done it in a huge crowd of like 5, 000 WWE crazed fans." She said.

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine." She smiled at her, "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Hammond, Indiana. I studied there at Indiana University and then I opened up my own dance studio with the help of my friend Heather." Jordan told her.

"That's really cool. I wish I had the dance moves." Kristal said.

"I can help you with them if you'd like."

"That would be great. Next time we go to a club, you have to show me." Kristal assured her.

"I will don't worry." Jordan looked at her watch, "Oh well, it's about time for me to go. I have to go find my uncle before I go into wardrobe and make up. I'll see you later." Jordan said before she walked out of catering.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan walked down the halls to her uncle's office. When she got there, her uncle was nowhere to be found. She walked to the desk and picked up a note.

Jor,

I had to go take care of something really quick. I'll be back before SmackDown starts to talk to you. Go into wardrobe and make up down the hall to the second door on the left. I'll see you before the show at the guerilla.

Love,  
Uncle Vince

"All right then. I better go now if I want to be on time for the show." Jordan said before she left the room.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

When Jordan got to the wardrobe and make up room, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. No one answered so she knocked again and a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"You must be Jordan." She said smiling. Jordan nodded, "I'm Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you." Jordan said as she shook her hand, "My uncle told me to come down here for wardrobe and make up." She said.

"Well come right in. Let's get your wardrobe first and then we'll work on your make up and hair." She said before pulling Jordan in the room and closing the door behind them.

As soon as Jordan got in the room, she noticed more women working on divas and others sitting down on various couches talking and drinking water. Others were eating and some were busy doing other stuff.

"All right, now let's see what we can find for you here." Rebecca said before going through stuff on racks, "What do you want to wear?"

"I don't mind. I wear dresses, skirts, jeans, anything. Whatever works better for the show." She said.

"That's good. Let me see what I can find for you." Rebecca said before going through more racks of clothes. She came back after a while and handed her some clothes, "Try these on and then come out so I can see what you look like."

Jordan nodded and took the clothes behind a fitting screen. When she came back out, she waited for the woman to turn back around.

Rebecca turned around and looked at Jordan, "You look splendid. I think that's the right look for you. Let me go see if Diana is ready for you and I'll come get you."

Jordan nodded and she decided to see what she looked like so she walked over to the mirror. When she saw herself, she was wearing a ruby red halter top with bright ruby pearls that went around to the back of her neck and underneath it was a silver jewel bra that was visible through the top of the halter top. She had a short denim miniskirt with a silver belt and to complete the outfit, she wore the red high heels with a silver heart on the ends of the straps.

Rebecca came back, "Diana is ready for you now. Follow me."

Jordan followed her and saw a woman with short brown hair and gray eyes standing behind a chair. She sat on the chair and watched as Diana worked on her hair.

"All right sweetheart, I think I have a perfect hairdo for you. Sit tight and I'll be done soon." Diana said smiling.

"Okay." Jordan replied.

Diana worked on Jordan's hair for a good 30 minutes and when she was done, Jordan looked straight at the mirror and noticed Diana was done.

"All right Jordan. I'm done. What do you think?" She asked.

Jordan looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was curled but not too much and it hung loosely below her shoulders. She smiled, "I like it a lot. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now follow Rebecca and she'll take you to make up." Diana said.

Jordan got up from the chair and followed Rebecca to another part of the room where there were women working on other divas for the show. She sat down in a chair and watched as a woman with red hair and blue eyes started working on her make up. She worked on her hair for about 10 minutes and then she finished. Jordan opened her eyes and noticed her make up. She had a light layer of blush, light lipgloss, glitter on the side of her eyes, and a light color of eyeshadow on. She stood up and looked at her complete reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you so much. I love it." Jordan said.

"You're welcome." The three women replied in unison.

"Well I better go down to the guerilla to go see my uncle. Thanks again." Jordan said before she walked out of the room.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy was walking down the hall with Rey talking about the show which would be starting in about 10 minutes.

"So do you have all your lines down Randy?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, I practiced them several times." He said.

"So you don't have a match tonight huh?" Rey asked.

"Nope, I got it good. I only come out for a segment and then for the RKO but I end up getting the ankle lock by Kurt." Randy answered.

"Well enjoy it while you can man because on Sunday you got a match on the grandest stage of them all." Rey said.

"Yeah, I know." Randy said.

"So how are things with Kel?" He asked.

"They're great. She wants to get married soon." Randy answered.

"That's great man. So you bringing her on Friday for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, she arrives in Rosemont tomorrow night. The driver is going to pick her up from the airport." He said smiling.

"That's cool. My wife and my kids won't be here till Friday night." Rey said.

Jordan was walking down the hall and as soon as Randy looked away from Rey, he saw her. 'Oh my good god. She's fucking hot.' He thought. Jordan smiled as she walked by them.

Rey had been trying to get Rey's attention, "Dude? Randy? Orton!" Rey said.

"What?" Randy snapped out of it.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'll catch you later. I gotta go do something first." Randy said before he walked off to find Jordan.

"Oh great, he's been hypnotized by another pair of tits and a great ass." Rey said to himself before shaking his head and walking down the hall to the locker room to get his belt.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan stood at the guerilla waiting for her uncle to come by. She was going over her lines in her head. Then someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice said.

Jordan knew who it was but she decided to mess with him, "Could it be the hawtest guy in the WWE?"

Randy smirked, "That's right, now what's his name?"

"Hmm…I know who it is! It's John Cena right?" She asked. Randy took his hands off her eyes. She turned around and saw the look on his face. She knew she had gotten the best of him, "I'm kidding Randy, you're the sexiest man in the WWE."

"That's what I thought." Randy smirked.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have to be here to get ready for when I come out in about 20 minutes." He said, "You look gorgeous by the way."

Jordan blushed, "Thanks, you look great too."

"Jor!" A voice behind her called her.

She turned around and noticed her uncle, "Hey Uncle Vince." She said, "I'll talk to you later."

Randy nodded and walked away. 'Great, every time I get near her or have some alone time with her, he has to come interrupt. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he's trying his hardest to keep her away from me.' He thought.

"So are you ready for the show Jor?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled.

He looked at her appearance, "You look great sweetheart."

"Thank you Uncle Vince." Jordan said.

A man came to Vince and talked him before he turned back around, "Jor, honey. SmackDown is about to start so you should go out there and get ready so the show starts."

Jordan took a deep breath, "All right here goes." She said before her uncle hugged her and she opened the curtain.

* * *

Please review.

Thanks. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

**Thanks:** To imageofsin who reviews my story and thanks for the advice on it. You rock. Thanks for telling me what you think of it.

* * *

-Chapter 08-

Jordan walked out through the guerilla down the pathway to the announcer's table. On the way there, a couple of guys whistled at her and she just looked at them and smiled. She got to the other side of the ring and shook hands with Cole and Tazz before sitting down. She heard the SmackDown theme come on and got ready for the show. 'I can do this. I can do this. Randy helped me and I'm going to do it the way he taught me. I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself.' She thought.

The SmackDown theme ended and the explosions of the lights were heard all throughtout the arena along with a mixture of screaming and cheering.

"Welcome to another exciting episode of SmackDown. I am right here at ringside with Michael Cole live from Kansas City, Missouri." Tazz said.

"Just 47 hours away from the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. And this crowd seems very excited to be here." Cole said.

Jordan got in the ring and waited for Rey's song to come on so she could announce him, "Ladies and Gentleman please welcome Rey Mysterio." Jordan announced as Rey came out and got in the ring. He did his usual entrance and then asked for a microphone.  
Jordan sat back down in her chair by the announcer's table.

"And we are joined here at ringside by the beautiful, Jordan Roybal, filling in for Tony Chimmel who couldn't be here tonight." Cole said.

"It is such an honor having her here. She looks gorgeous tonight." Tazz said while looking at Jordan.

Rey Mysterio stood in the ring before he talked. He talked about how he would be headlining Wrestlemania this Sunday and he called Randy Orton out. He called out Theodore Long to make the match official. Kurt Angle came out and got in the ring with Rey. Kurt asked Teddy for a match with Randy Orton but then Randy came out. Kurt and Rey argued on who would get him tonight and Randy Orton suggested himself vs Kurt and Rey in a handicap match. The crowd got hyped up and then he interrupted them.

He said he would not be wrestling tonight so he wouldn't be jeopardizing his match at WM. He said he would pack his bags and head to Rosemont and see them Sunday. He started leaving but then Theodore Long came out and he said the handicap match sounded intriguing. Kurt and Rey argued about it again and Randy interrupted them. He suggested to Theodore Long that Kurt and Rey go against each other tonight. Theodore made the match and called security to take Randy Orton out of the building and Randy left the building mad.

Jordan stood in the middle of the ring and then Chris Benoit came out, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring from Atlanta, Georgia weighing in at 234 pounds, he is the WWE United States Champion, Chris Benoit." Road Warrior came out and Jordan introduced him, "And weighing in at 280 pounds, the Road Warrior."

Chris and Road Warrior had their match and Chris Benoit won with the Crossface. Jordan annouced the match from her seat, "Here is your winner, the United States Champion, Chris Benoit."

Chris Benoit and JBL were shown backstage talking for a while and then SmackDown went to commercials after JBL walked off leaving Chris Benoit standing backstage.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

JBL came out in his white limo with Jillian Hall and Jordan was in the ring standing by the referee, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from New York City weighing in at 297 pounds, John 'Bradshaw' Layfield!" Jordan took a quick pause, "And in the ring from Kansas City, Missouri weighing in at 240 pounds, Daniel Cross." When JBL got into the ring, she walked out and sat back down.

JBL won the match with the clothesline from hell in just a matter of seconds and Jordan stood up and announced the winner, "Here is your winner, John 'Bradshaw' Layfield!"

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

They showed the 2006 Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony Inductees and the matches for later in the night. The show comes back from commercials with an announcement for Mike the Miz. Booker T and Sharmell came out to the ring looking scared.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Sharmell, from Houston, Texas weighing in at 256 pounds, Booker T!" Jordan announced as she stood in the ring by the referee.

Paul Burchill came out, "And now residing in St Thomas in the Virigin islans now weighing at 247 pounds, Paul Burchill." He threw out pearls to the audience and Jordan slipped out of the ring to sit by the announcer's table.

Booker T was going to do Spinerooni and then Boogeyman's song came on and smoke came out and Boogeyman came out from under the ring, behind Sharmell. He grabbed Sharmell and he took her to the back and Booker T followed them backstage.

"The winner of this match as a result of a countout, Paul Burchill." Jordan announced and sat back down in her chair.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

When the show came back from commercials, they showed a tape of him looking for Sharmell.

Jordan went to the ring and stood there to announce the next match. Bobby Lashley then came out, "The following contest is a six-man tag team match, approching the ring from Colorado Springs, Colorado weighing in at 273 pounds, Bobby Lashley." Matt Hardy came out, "From Cameron, North Carolina weighing in at 236 pounds, Matt Hardy." Jordan stood by the referee in the corner and then Tatanka came out, "And their partner from Pembroke, North Carolina weighing in at 268 pounds, Tatanka!" She announced the next match, "Making their way to the ring from Los Angeles, California at a combined weight of 440 pounds, they are the WWE tag team champions, Mercury, Nitro and Melina, M.N.M!" MNM did their normal entrance and Jordan announced the next person, "And their partner from Belfast, Ireland weighing in at 233 pounds, Finlay!" Then she got out and sat down.

Matt Hardy got the win for his team by the Twist of Faith and Jordan stood up, "Here are your winners, Tatanka, Matt Hardy and Bobby Lashley."

Mark henry came out with the ring set up with a stand and black wreaths, "Ladies and gentleman please welcome the world's strongest man, Mark Henry." They played a funeral song and Mark Henry talked about ending Undertaker's undefeated streak at Wrestlemania.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

After commercial break, they showed Candice's playboy photo shoot. Jordan got in the ring and annouced a match, "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall approaching the ring at a combined weight of 412 pounds, the Mexicools." Two guys came out and Jordan annouced them, "And at a combined weight of 402 pounds, Jamie Noble and Kid Kash." Then she sat back down and watched the match.

After the match, Jordan stayed in her chair and announced the winners, "Here are your winners, the Mexicools." They showed a backstage segment of Booker T looking for Sharmell.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

The show came back from commercials and it showed Booker T looking for Sharmell, he found her and then Boogeyman came out. They showed the Wrestlemania Promo with all the matches.

Jordan stood in the ring and Rey Mysterio came out, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring from San Diego, California weighing in at 170 pounds, Rey Mysterio." Jordan stood in the middle of the ring as the show went to commercials. Kurt Angle came out to his music, "And weighing in at 237 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Kurt Angle." Jordan got out of the ring and sat down as she watched the match.

Kurt Angle made Rey Mysterio tap out and Jordan stood up, "Here is your winner the World Heavyweight Champion, Kurt Angle."

Jordan sat back down and watched as Kurt left Rey in the ring in agony. Randy Orton came out from the right side of the crowd and RKO'd Rey Mysterio. Kurt came in the ring and he and Randy got into a fight. He made Randy tap out after his RKO failed. Randy got out of the ring and held on to his ankle. The show went off air and then Jordan stood up and shook Tazz and Cole's hands.

She walked over to Randy and helped him up, "Come on, I'll help you to the back."

"Thanks Jor." Randy said smiling.

"You're welcome." She said before helping him stand on his feet and letting him lean on her for support.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

When Jordan and Randy got to the back, he went to the trainer's office and got his ankle checked out while Jordan waited outside for him. It had been several minutes since she had brought him in and he still hadn't come out of there. She sat on a crate drinking a bottle of water and watching the door intently.

"Jordan!" A voice said down the hall.

She looked up and saw her uncle calling her down the hall. She got off the crate and noticed someone about to go into the trainer's office. She walked over to that person, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me." Jordan said hopefully.

"Of course sweetheart. You're Jor, Vince's niece right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me." She said smiling, "But could you tell Randy that I had to leave and that I'll see him tomorrow in Rosemont. I stayed out here to check on him but I had to leave."

"Of course Jor. Anything for you." She said before going into the trainer's room.

Jordan walked down the hall to where her uncle was and she followed him to his office.

"What's up Uncle Vince?" She asked.

"You were great out there Jor! Maybe you should be the new SmackDown announcer." He suggested.

"No, that's okay. I wouldn't want to leave Tony without a job. Besides, I'm fine with my studio." She said.

"You looked great out there, all of those guys were cheering for you." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." She said rolling her eyes, "So are we leaving now?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said before he grabbed his bag and they went to the limo. They got in the limo and then they were on their way to Rosemont.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

The woman was in the room waiting for the trainer to finish up on Randy so she could talk to him.

"There you go Randy. I'm sure it'll be fine for this Sunday. You got nothing to worry about." Michael the trainer said.

"Thanks Mike. I gotta go now. I'll see you on Sunday." Randy said before getting up from the table. He was on his way out when someone called him, "Yeah?"

"Mr. Orton, Jordan told me to tell you that she had to leave but that she would see you in Rosemont tomorrow. She said she stayed out there to wait for you but she had to go." The woman said.

"Thanks." He said disappointedly before exiting the room and leaning against the wall. 'Just when I start getting close to Jor, someone ends up messing it up for me. Vince doesn't want me anywhere near her but he can't stop me from seeing her.' Randy thought before walking down the hall to get his stuff. 'No one will come between me and Jordan, no one.'

Little did he know that there was another person, an important person in his life that would come in between him and Jordan. And there was nothing he could do.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

**And just because I wanted to, here's another chapter for my faithful reviewer. Enjoy!**

* * *

-Chapter 09-

Jordan was still sleeping the next morning when they arrived to Rosemont. Vince had decided to let her sleep before he woke her up. He watched her sleeping and smiled as he remembered her and Stephanie as little girls. 'If only they were little girls again, then I wouldn't have to worry about Jordan getting hurt.' He thought.

Jordan stirred in her sleep and before she knew it, she was awake. She sat up and noticed she was still in the limo. She saw her Uncle Vince sitting next to her going through some papers, "Hey Uncle Vince."

"Jor, you're awake." He said.

"Yeah. Where are we?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"In Rosemont honey. Do you want to go for a latte so you can go work out at the hotel?" He asked.

"Of course." She said smiling.

Jordan and Vince went to Starbucks and they got her a latte before heading to the hotel. When they got there, the bellboy got their suitcases and waited on them in the lobby while they got their rooms.

"Welcome to Wyndham Hotels & Resort. My name is Cynthia, what can I do for you today?" She asked.

"I'm Vince McMahon. I have four rooms reserved here, apart from the ones for the WWE superstars and divas." He said.

"Let me check." She typed quickly on her computer and got two keys and handed them to him, "Yes, I see. Your son and your daughter have already checked in. Your wife has the other key to your room and this is the other key for this young lady I suppose?" She said.

"Right. Thank you very much." He said before taking the key card and handing Jor the other one.

"Thanks Uncle Vince." She said smiling and sipping her latte.

"Follow me and I will take you to your rooms." The bellboy said.

Jordan and Vince followed the bellboy to their rooms and he stopped at Jor's room first, dropping her stuff off in the suite. He left Vince's stuff with him and then he left after being tipped by Vince.

"All right Jor. They have a gym downstairs so you can finally work out. I will see you at 3 O'clock in the lobby so you can go to an appearance at Fleet Feet Sports with a couple of superstars and divas for the Fan Axxess Tour." Vince said.

"Thank you so much Uncle Vince. I'll be there at three." She said before hugging him and entering the room. She put her stuff in the room and changed into work out clothes. She wore a white tank top, black shorts and a pair of pink Adidas running shoes. She quickly put her hair in a ponytail and walked down to the gym.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John was down in the gym working out after an exhausting night the day before. He had gone to Nashville for Nashville Star and stayed there clubbing with a couple of girls. He was tired but he had to work out. He decided to take a break and he noticed a young woman working out a couple feet away from him. He looked closer and saw that it was Jor. He decided to go talk to her.

Jordan had been working out on the treadmill for a couple of minutes when she noticed someone standing in front of her. She looked up and saw John. She smiled and stopped the treadmill.

"Hey John. What's up?" She asked taking a swig of water from her water bottle.

"Just working out down here. Seems we both have the same idea." He said, "Been down here long?"

"I got here about an hour ago, I'm done working out. I had to work out. I need to keep my body in shape for dancing." She said.

"You don't need to work hard for that. You already have a great body." He muttered.

"You say something?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, nothing." He said realizing she had heard him, "So what are you doing later today?"

"Just going to the Fan Axxess appearance with a couple of superstars and divas." She shrugged.

"Cool." John said, "So I was wondering, if you're not doing anything tonight, I don't know, if you wanted to, would you want to do something with me?"

"I would love to but I can't. I'm already going out." She said.

"Oh, dinner with the relatives?" He asked.

"Oh nothing like that. Randy asked me out yesterday and I'm supposed to be doing something with him." She said.

John felt jealousy knowing that Randy would be taking Jordan out tonight. 'But Kelly's coming in tonight. Why would he be asking out Jor when he needs to pick up Kel? I don't think he's told Jor that he's engaged yet.' He thought, "Oh well, maybe tomorrow night then?"

"Sure, if I'm free, I'll go out with you. I gotta go though. See you later." She said hugging him and heading to her room.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan had just gotten out of the elevator when someone called her name. She turned around and she saw Randy walking towards her. 'I finally get to see Randy and I'm all sweaty and in my workout clothes. Ugh!' She thought.

"Hey Randy! What's up?"

Randy noticed Jordan was in her workout clothes. Her clothes stuck to her like a second skin and her shorts were dangerously short. She was sweating and she looked exhausted. He looked down and noticed he was excited. 'Oh man, I seriously need to get laid.' He thought.

"Nothing much, so about tonight…" Randy started.

"Yeah?"

"Is 8 okay? Or is it a little too early?" He hesitated.

"Um…8 sounds great." She said smiling.

"Great so I'll wait for you in the lobby then." He said.

"Okay, do I need to dress formally or is this just like a 'doesn't matter what you wear' date?" She asked.

"You can dress however you'd like. I don't mind but I'm taking you out to dinner at a really famous restaurant in Chicago." He shrugged. 'You don't have to wear anything if you don't want to.' He thought and smirked.

"Are you okay Randy?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. So 8 then?" He reminded her.

"Sure, I'll be there." She said nervously. She walked up to him to hug him but she was all sweaty, "Um…I'm all sweaty." She laughed.

"It's okay Jor. I'm going down to the gym anyway." He said before he hugged her.

"I'll see you later." She said before leaning up to him and kissing his cheek. She pulled away and then she took out her key to go into her room. She slipped it through the door and then she went in the room before waving at Randy.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy went down to the gym and he started working out. He noticed there weren't many people there, except for hotel guests and some WWE superstars. The whole time he was there, he thought about Jordan and the date they had tonight. He would definitely show her how to have a good time tonight. He took his water bottle and took a long drink from it. As he placed it back down, he noticed someone in front of him. He looked up and saw John Cena.

"Hey man, what's up?" He said.

"Just working out, what about you?" Randy asked.

"I just finished. I'm going back upstairs because I have to go to the Fan Axxess apearance with a couple superstars and divas." He said shrugging.

"That's cool." He said.

"So what are you doing later tonight?" John asked.

"I'm going out with Jordan. What about you?" Randy asked.

"Probably nothing." He shrugged, "Hold on though, I have a question."

"What?" He asked.

"If you're going out with Jordan, then who's picking up Kel? I thought she was coming in tonight." John said.

"I'm having a driver pick her up. I have to call her and tell her." Randy said.

"I don't get it Randy. You're engaged to a beautiful woman and you're going out with someone tonight." He shook his head, "I hope you're not falling for Jor. You've only known her 2 days."

"I'm just going out with her as friends. I can't fall for someone in two days." Randy said as he shook his head, "It's not possible. I have Kel and we're going to get married soon."

"I hope you know what you're doing Randy." He said.

"I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to the weights room." Randy said before he walked off to the weights room, leaving John thinking.

"I really hope you know what you're doing Randy. I want Jordan and I'm not going to let you have her. You already have Kel so I hope you're telling me the truth. You're used to getting what you want but not this time. This time, I'm going after what I want and what I want is Jordan. I'm taking any chances I get with her." John said before leaving the gym and going to his room.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Several hours had passed and it was already 2 O'clock. Jordan was supposed to meet her uncle at 3 O'clock in the lobby for the Fan Axxess appearance. She decided to get dressed and do her hair before it was too late. She looked through her stuff and she ended up getting dressed in a brown tank top with silver on the straps and a pair of blue jeans along with a pair of brown jeweled Gucci slippers. She went in the bathroom and put a small amount of make up on and she straightened her hair out while parting her side bangs to the left side of her face.

She grabbed her brown purse and stuffed her keys and her cell phone in there. Then she grabbed her key card and exited the room. She got in the elevator and went to meet her uncle in the lobby.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Vince had been waiting on Jordan down in the lobby for a couple minutes to go to Fleet Feet Sports. He had to be there early so he decided to ask someone to take her. He saw John coming down the hall and approached him.

"John, could I speak to you for a minute?" Vince asked.

"Sure Mr McMahon, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I have to be at Fleet Feet Sports early so I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He said.

"Sure Mr McMahon."

"You know my niece Jordan, right?" John nodded, "Could you take her down to the Fan Axxess appearance. I'm supposed to take her but I'm running late."

"Of course. I'll have her there on time." He said.

"Thank you John." Vince said shaking his hand, "Anyway, she'll be waiting in the lobby. She should be down here any minute." He said before walking out of the hotel into a limo.

John walked to the lobby and sat down in one of the couches as he read a magazine.

-A couple minutes later-

Jordan walked into the lobby and she didn't see her uncle there, "I wonder what happened to Uncle Vince." She looked throughtout the lobby and she only saw John there so she decided to go ask where her uncle was, "Hey John!"

"Jor!"

"Um, would you happen to know where my uncle went?" She asked.

"Yeah, he said he was running late so he had to leave early. He told me to take you there." He said.

"Oh, okay." She said.

"Well, are you ready Jor?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Jor said before putting on her Chanel sunglasses and following John to his limo.

-At Fleet Feet Sports-

When they got there, John took her to her Uncle Vince. He was busy talking with some people. She decided to wait with John and the other people there. She waited there for a couple minutes until her uncle finally came for her.

"Jor." He said.

"Uncle Vince!" She said hugging him.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I had some business to tend to and I asked John to bring you. He didn't bother you too much did he?" He joked.

"Of course not Uncle Vince. He was a gentleman." She said.

"All right, come with me Jor and I'll get you working." He said.

"All right." Jor turned to John, "Thank you for bringing me here John." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away with her uncle.

Torrie stood next to John watching him look at Jor dazedly and touching his cheek where Jor had given him a kiss. She looked at him curiously and decided to talk to him about it.

"John, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." John sat down at a nearby table with Torrie, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You like Jor, don't you?" She asked.

"You sure get to the point, don't you?" He asked, "Yeah I like Jor. She doesn't seem that into me though. I think she likes someone else and she has no chance with him."

"How do you know that she won't have a chance with him?" She asked curiously.

"Because he's engaged. He's going out with her tonight and he hasn't even told her." He replied.

"Do you know who this guy is?" She asked.

"Of course I do." John said.

"Then why don't you tell her?" She asked confusedly.

"It's not my place to tell. If he knows what's good for him, he'll tell her before she starts feeling anything for him." John said.

"You're a good man John. I envy the girl that captures your heart." She said before getting up.

"She's already started to." He whispered.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

A couple hours later, the appearance finally ended and Jordan went back to the hotel with her uncle. She rushed to her room and decided to get ready for her date. She didn't want to go all out with her outfit so she had to find the perfect one. She looked through her stuff and layed out an outfit out on the bed before taking a shower.

When she came out, she decided to get ready. She dressed in a short long sleeve orange dress that was three inches above the knees with a gold outlining of symbols in it. It had two slits down both sides at the bottom and a pair of thin gold stiletto heels. She had her matching gold purse and her hair was straightened and flipped in an outward manner. She was about to go down to the lobby when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Jor!" The voice said.

"Heather! How are you hon?" She asked smiling brightly.

"I'm doing great Jor. How are you though? Met any hotties yet?" She asked intentively.

"Yeah, I'm going out with one of them tonight as a matter of fact." She said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Oh, who is it?" Heather asked excitingly.

"Randy Orton. He asked me out last night and I'm supposed to meet him in the lobby in 5 minutes." She said.

"Well I hope you have fun. Call me when you get back." She said.

"Of course. I love you babe." Jor said before she hung up the phone and headed downstairs.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy was in the lobby waiting for Jordan. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a blue long sleeve dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and new black loafers. He wore his favorite cologne, Obsession and his hair was gelled to perfection. He had been waiting for a couple of minutes and he was anxious to take Jordan out. He checked the time on his watch and felt a vibration in his pocket. He took out his phone and noticed a call coming in from Kel.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey baby, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at the hotel, why?" He asked, "Where are you?"

"On my way to Rosemont. My flight comes in at 9:15. Are you picking me up baby?" She asked in a baby voice.

"I can't babe. I have to do something. I sent the limo driver to pick you up and the woman at the check in desk will give you the key to my room." He said.

"I wanted you to pick me up Rand." She whined.

"I can't sweetheart. I've got something important to do." He said getting annoyed. He noticed Jor coming down the hall and he decided to hang up, "I'm running late babe, I'll see you later."

"But Randy-" She said but all she heard was the beeping of the phone, meaning he had hung up on her, "You better have a good excuse for hanging up on me." She huffed and put her phone in her purse.

Randy took in Jordan's appearance and she took his breath away. He was definitely in for an interesting time tonight. Kelly was just miles away from him and here he had a gorgeous woman he would be taking out on a date. He just hoped they didn't bump into Kel on the way back from their date.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

Thanks:

**imageofsin**, thank you for reading my story. I'm glad you liked last chapter. There is a bit more of Kelly in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. :)

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, thank you for reviewing the chapter. I hope you like this one. :)

R&R. Hope you like it!

* * *

-Chapter 10-

Jordan walked up to Randy and she stood in front of him, her heart beating faster and faster every second. He was to die for. If she thought he was hot when she had seen him in jeans, he was certainly fucking sexy standing in front of her right now. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and decided to break the silence.

"Are you ready Randy?" She asked.

"Huh?" He asked, noticing she was mere inches in front of him, "Of course, let's go." He said putting his arm out for her to link with his. She did so and they were on their way to the restaurant. He opened the door to his rental car for her and then got in the other side.

When they got there, he helped her out of the car and took her hand in his.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're at Spiaggia Italian. I hope you like Italian food." He said.

"I love Italian." She said excited.

"That's good, this is supposed to be one of the best Italian restaurants in Chicago." He said before he escorted her inside, "I have a reservation for two."

"Right this way Mr Orton." The waiter led them to a small table and he gave them the menus, "What would you like to drink?"

Randy answered for them, "Bring us a bottle of your best wine." He said, "Is that all right Jor?"

"Of course." She smiled sweetly.

"Right away then. I'll be back to take your orders." The waiter went to get their wine and then he took their orders. He came back with their food minutes later and served them wine.

Randy and Jordan ate their food while making small talk, "So you're from Hammond?"

"Yeah." She said.

"What's it like there?" He asked.

"It's quiet and calm but it has lots of things to do. One of the main ones being the beach." She smiled.

"That's good. So what's all this I hear about you having your own dance studio?" He asked interested.

"I see word travels fast here." She laughed, "I went to Indiana University and then I opened up my own dance studio with my best friend Heather. I've had it for about a year now and I get a lot of customers."

"So you teach classes there?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Other days I help artists with their music videos." She shrugged.

"That's awesome. Maybe you should take John there and teach him how to dance better. He needs more practice to get to the level I'm at." He smirked.

"Oh really? And how great of a dancer are you?" She asked.

"A very good one indeed. I can dance to anything." He said.

"Oh really?" He nodded, "That's good because you'll be dancing with me to this kind of music." She said before pulling him up and bringing him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped them around her waist. Their bodies moved as if they were one and Jordan laid her head on his chest listening to the steady heartbeat of his heart.

An old couple walked by and stopped, admiring them, "How romantic. I love seeing young couples out together. It makes me feel young." The woman said. Jordan looked up and Randy did the same, "I hope you last forever, just like me and my David. You make such a lovely couple. Take good care of him honey, don't let him get away." She winked.

"I agree, you make such a beautiful couple. You take good care of her son." The man said before leading his wife away.

Jordan looked at Randy nervously and then they walked back to their table. The waiter came back and he brought them their check. Jordan started taking out some money from her purse but Randy stopped her.

"I'll pay." He said sweetly, "I was the one that asked you out so it's only right."

The waiter came back and Randy gave him the money and a tip. The guy thanked Randy and then Randy and Jordan walked back to his rental car. Randy opened the door for her and then he got in himself.

"So I thought we could catch a movie, is that all right with you?" Randy asked.

"Sure, sounds great." She said smiling.

Randy smiled back and then he drove to the nearest movie theatre. Jordan was feeling nervous from what the couple said back at the restaurant. There was a deafening silence in the car so she decided to talk to him.

"That was odd what the couple said about us back at the restaurant." She said.

"Yeah but they didn't know. I mean they see us dancing, wrapped up in each other's arms, what are they supposed to think?" He said and looked over at Jordan.

"Yeah, they seemed really in love didn't they?" She said dreamily.

"Yeah, I hope I have that kind of marriage when I find the perfect woman." He said.

"Me too, I see myself at the age of 60, very in love with the man of my dreams." She said sighing.

Randy looked over at her and thought. 'I could see myself spending the rest of my life with Jor. She's one of a kind. Kelly is nowhere near nice or genuine. Why couldn't you come in my life three years earlier Jor?' Randy sighed and kept his eyes on the road.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy pulled up in the parking lot at the movie theatre and he helped her out. He took her hand in his and led her to the box office to get two tickets for a movie. When they got inside, they ordered their snacks and went to the theatre where their movie was playing. Throughout the movie, Jordan sniffed and wiped at her nose with some tissue she had gotten out of purse.

Randy looked over at her and Jordan felt his eyes on her, "I'm sorry, it's just that…I'm very sentimental."

"It's all right Jor." He said reassuringly as he put his hand over hers on the arm rest.

"You must think I'm very immature for crying because of a movie. Maybe we shouldn't of gone to see a movie. I wouldn't be embarrassing myself in front of you and you wouldn't be suffering trying to listen to the movie." She said laughing.

"You're very mature Jor. Don't worry about embarrassing yourself in front of me." He said, "Come here Jor." He said inviting her into his arms where he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against his chest.

-After the movie-

Jordan exited out of the theatre followed by Randy and they held hands on the way back to the car. Randy thought he saw a flash as they walked out but he ignored it and continued pulling Jor with him to the car. He opened the door for her again and closed it before going to the driver's side. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the hotel.

When they got there, Randy and Jordan walked into the hotel and he took her to her hotel room before he went to his, "So I had a good time tonight Jor."

"I did too, thanks for taking me out. It makes this week much more relaxing." She said, "Thank you for helping me last night with SmackDown, it was great."

"No problem Jor. I had a really good time tonight, I hope we can do it again." He said hopefully.

"Sounds good. Well I best go in now, I have to do dress shopping with Stephanie and my Aunt Linda some time tomorrow." She said.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow or on Saturday then." He said.

"Okay." She said meekly.

Jordan and Randy hugged in front of her hotel room for a while and when they pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes. As the time passed between them, they both felt the tension in the air. She quickly kissed his cheek and pulled back looking away.

Jordan laughed nervously and blushed, "Um…so I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He said.

"Good night." She said before going into her room and closing the door, leaving him standing in front of her door, touching his cheek where he still felt the heat from her kiss. After a couple minutes, he walked back to his room.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Kelly was in Randy's room waiting for him to get there. She had been waiting for a couple hours and there was no sign of him. The only thing she guessed was that he had gone out with the guys because his clothes were scattered around the room and there was a strong smell of his cologne coming from the bathroom.

She sat on the couch when she heard the door open and saw Randy come into the room with a goofy smile on his face. 'Oh great, he must of picked up a hooker on the way here.' She thought.

Randy walked into the room and turned on the light to find Kel sitting on the couch. 'Oh shit, how could I forget Kel was coming tonight?' He thought as he walked to her and sat next to her.

"I see you had a good time tonight huh?" She said as she broke the silence.

"I guess you could say that." He shrugged.

"I thought I told you I would be here by 9:15 Rand. It's 2 AM, you're several hours late. Where have you been? Is there some ring rat outside the hotel room waiting for you to come get her?" She asked angrily.

"Kel, baby. I'm sorry, I told you I wouldn't be here when you called me earlier." He argued back.

"Well you could of called me and told me when you'd be back." Kel yelled.

"I'm sorry babe, it won't happen again." He said.

"It better not. So where were you anyway?" She asked.

"I was…out." He said nervously.

"Out where?" She asked.

"Out with the guys, where else would I be?" He replied.

"Oh…okay. Well we should probably get to bed then." She said kissing his lips lightly, "Come on."

She pulled him into the bedroom and he followed her. When they were in bed, the only thing that went through his mind was Jordan. What was he going to do about her? He had such a good time with her tonight and he wanted to do it again before she went back to Hammond. The problem wasn't that she said no, it was more that he wouldn't be able to get away from his fiancée.

'What am I going to do with Kel and Jor?' He thought as he fell into a deep sleep. He would figure it out sooner or later, sooner would be better for everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

**imageofsin:** Well thank you once again for the amazing review. You rock. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit interesting and it has more of Kelly in it. Enjoy:)

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar**: Thanks for the review again. Well I can't give it away so read but Jordan isn't finding out in this chapter just yet.

* * *

-Chapter 11-

The next morning, Jordan woke up to an incessant ringing next to her. She picked up the phone and finally answered.

"Hello." She answered groggily.

"Hey Jor, it's Heather." She said.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Jordan asked.

"You still sleeping?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, some people like sleeping in." Jordan replied.

"Obviously sleeping in for you is till 1 PM." Heather laughed.

Jordan got up from bed quickly, "What? It's 1 O'clock already?" She asked.

"Yeah, rough night last night?" Heather asked.

"I didn't get home till 2." Jor groaned as she got up from bed.

"How was the date with Randy last night?" She asked interested.

"It was…just…the best…it was awesome." Jor replied.

"Wow, the man has left you breathless after one date. Imagine what he could do after one night in bed." Heather said.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed.

"So tell me what you did on the date?" Heather asked seriously.

"Well first he took me to Spiaggia Italian, where we danced after dinner. He was really sweet. Then he took me out to the movies and we watched this romantic film before we headed back to the hotel. Then we hugged and I kissed his cheek and we both said good night." Jordan explained.

"That's it?" Heather asked with a hint of boredom in her voice.

"Well excuse me for not being able to describe it better but I had a great time." Jordan said angrily.

"No, that's not what I meant." Heather said, "I'm wondering why you and him didn't get it on after the date. I mean he is one of the hottest men alive in this world and you just gave him a good night kiss on his cheek? You've got to be kidding me Jor. I would of been all over him."

"I didn't want him to think I just wanted to get laid by the end of the night." Jor justified.

"But still, the least you could of done was a kiss on the lips, Jor." Heather insisted.

"Whatever, I had a good time." Jor said. She heard someone knocking at her door and she got up from the bed and walked into the living room. She opened the door and noticed John standing in front of her, "I'll talk to you later Heather. I have to go." She said quickly.

"Oh…Randy there?" She teased.

"Non, c'est le autre garçon mignon." Jor said in French.

"Oh, okay Jor. John Cena there huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you when I get back tonight. I love you." She said before hanging up the phone, "Hey John, what's up?"

"I see you just woke up." He said.

"Um…yeah. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with me." He asked.

"Uh…sure, let me take a shower real quick and get dressed and then I'll go out to lunch with you. That cool?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Good. I'll be right out then. Make yourself comfortable." She motioned for him to come in and he sat down on one of the couches. She turned the tv on for him and then she excused herself to go take a shower.

'Jor, in the shower? That's a good mental image.' He thought and smirked.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy had just woken up. He turned over to his side and he noticed that Kel wasn't next to him anymore. She was nowhere to be found. He got up from bed and he went to the living room to see if she was there. Kelly was nowhere to be found. He decided to shower and get dressed so he could go out and see if Jordan was there. When he got out of the shower, he noticed that Kel was sitting on the bed looking out the window.

He walked over to her, "Hey baby." Randy kissed her cheek.

Kel just stared in front of her, "Hey."

Randy noticed she seemed a bit distant, "Are you okay hon?"

Kelly sighed, "Why Randy? Why?" She paused, "Have I given you a reason to do this?"

Randy was confused, "Do what?"

"I went downstairs to check my email to check for a message from one of my best friends and I checked one of the sites that some crazed girls dedicate to you and I saw something that bothered me." Kel said.

"And what did you see?" He asked.

"I saw pictures of you and a girl holding hands outside a movie theatre." Kel said and Randy froze, "They were said to be taken last night by some guy that saw you with her."

Randy was silent. He knew he had seen a flash of light behind them as they walked out of the movie theatre but he had ignored it. That flash must of been of that guy that took a picture of him and Jor walking back to the car holding hands. There was no way he'd be able to get out of this one, he was officially screwed.

"Would you mind telling me why you went out with some whore instead of picking me up from the airport?" Kel said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Baby, I can explain." He said.

"I'm listening Randy." She said.

"We went out as friends. She's Vince's niece and she didn't really know anyone here so I invited her out last night. She needed to go out and I asked her out. It was just a friendly date." Randy said sitting down next to Kelly and putting his hand around her shoulders.

Kelly removed his arms from her shoulders and got up, "That's your explanation for going out with this girl?"

"Well yeah." Randy chuckled nervously.

"Look Randy, I love you very much but if you're going to do this, then I don't think this is going to work out." She said sadly.

"Kel, baby. I love you, I just went out with her last night." Randy said, "Please don't leave me."

Kel sighed, "Under one condition."

"Anything." He smiled.

"You will never talk to her or see her again. If I ever see you near her, I won't think twice about breaking up with you." Kel said, "So?"

Randy sighed. He wanted to see Jordan again and he wasn't sure if he could stay away from her but he had to for the sake of his engagement. He'd just have to forget about Jor, Vince would never allow him to start anything serious with her. He nodded before speaking, "Okay."

Kelly beamed with excitement, "I love you Randy." She said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, me too." He said while he held in his arms.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile John was still waiting for Jor to come out of the bedroom. She had been in there for a pretty long time and he was getting tired of waiting for her. 'Women.' He thought, 'They always take their time to make themselves beautiful.' He chuckled.

He heard a door open and he looked up to see Jor dressed in a light cream designer skirt that flared in different sizes at the bottom, a dark cream colored tank top and strappy turquoise high heels. Her hair was curled and she had the lightest hint of make up on.

"I'm ready now." Jordan said grabbing her purse and key card before walking out of the room following John.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't mind, how does sushi sound to you?" She asked.

"Sushi's not really my thing, that's more of Randy's." He said instantly regretting it. He knew he had given Jordan another reason to like Randy even more.

"I don't mind fast food if that's what you want." Jordan smiled, "I could really go for an Italian BMT." She hinted.

John smirked, "Would you like to go Subway Jor?"

"Of course John. How did you know?" She smiled.

"I just happen to know baby." He smirked.

John and Jordan went to a Subway that was close to the hotel and they ordered their subs. After they ate, John took Jordan to a nearby park and they sat down while eating ice cream.

"So do you have a girlfriend John?" Jordan asked.

"Nope, I'm as single as can be." He said.

"You cannot possibly have a girlfriend John. I mean look at you, who wouldn't want to date you? You're really sweet, you're smart, you're fun to hang out with and you're really hot." She said.

"I don't have time to get a girlfriend. I'm usually on the road with the WWE or in the studio, if not I'm working out. I don't even have a lot of time to hang out with my family." He told her.

"Well don't worry John, you'll find her. In fact, she might even be closer than you think." She said patting his leg.

"Yeah." He said, feeling hot from Jordan's touch.

"I think we should head back now. It's already 4 and I need to go dress shopping with Stephanie and Aunt Linda." Jor said getting up.

John followed Jordan and they started walking back to the hotel, "Oh you're going to buy it for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony?" He asked.

"Yup." She responded, "So you're wearing a tux that day huh?"

"Don't remind me. I'm only wearing it because I have to since I'm inducting William Perry. If I could, I would just wear my Chaingang shorts and a t-shirt but they won't let me. It has to 'formal'." He said.

"Aww, don't worry John. You're going to look so hot. I can't wait to see you." She giggled.

'Maybe there is an upside to wearing this tux on Saturday night.' He thought, "And I bet you're going to look so gorgeous Jor. All the guys are going to be watching you."

Jordan blushed, "Oh stop John. You'll have all your female fans and a couple of gay ones drooling on themselves when they see you wearing a tux for the first time. They're going to see you wear something other than shorts."

"Woah Jor, don't remind me about the 'other' fans that will drool over me." He said, "There's only one girl I would like to see drooling over me but she's too caught up with another guy."

"I'm sure she'll come around John." She smiled.

"Hopefully." He said. 'No you won't Jor. You're already falling for Randy and he's engaged.'

"What are you thinking about?" She nudged his elbow.

"Nothing." He paused, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I just got out of a two year relationship like a month ago." She sighed, "He wasn't the guy for me."

"I'm sorry Jor." He said, "I have a question though."

"What is it?" She asked before heading to the hotel entrance. When they got into the hotel, they went into the elevator.

"You've been hanging out a lot with Randy, haven't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" She asked.

"Do you like Randy?" John asked her.

"Of course, he's a really great guy." She said, leaning against the elevator wall.

"No, that's not what I meant. Would you go steady with him?" He asked.

"He's an awesome guy. I would need to get to know him better but yeah, I would most likely go out with him if he asked me out." She said, "But why the question John? I didn't take you for the the kind of guy that would be up for 'girl talk'."

"I don't know. You asked me if I had a girlfriend and since you don't have a boyfriend, I wondered if you liked Randy. Most women that meet him do." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Jor said before stepping out of the elevator and walking toward her room. When she got there, she opened her door and then turned to John, "Thanks for taking me out to lunch John."

"You're welcome Jor. It was my pleasure." He said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again." She said before she pecked his lips lightly. She bit her lip as she pulled back and looked down, "Bye." Jordan stepped into her room and closed the door.

John stood in front of her door in the middle of the hall and touched his lips where she had kissed him. Jordan definitely needed to know that Randy was engaged so she could stop seeing Randy and go out with him instead. 'I have to figure out a way to get Jordan to see Randy with Kel.' He thought before walking down to his room.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan sat down on the couch and she took her heels off for a bit. She was just starting to relax when she got an incoming call on her cell phone.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Jordan, it's Aunt Linda."

"Oh hey Aunt Linda. What can I do for you?" Jordan asked.

"Stephanie and I were about to go dress shopping, are you ready to head out?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I'll stop by your room and then we can go." Jordan said.

"Okay, come to Stephanie's room." Linda said.

Jordan hung up the phone and then put her heels back on. Then she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room to Stephanie's suite. When she got there, she knocked on the door and Linda answered.

"Let me get Stephanie and then we can head out." Linda went into the room and helped Stephanie up from the couch and then she locked the suite before they went dress shopping.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

On the way down there, Jordan saw Randy and she decided to call him, "Randy!"

Randy saw Jordan and he was going to talk to her but Kelly was right behind him. He ignored Jordan and continued walking down the hall.

"That was weird." Jordan said. 'Why would he ignore me? Did I do something wrong last night?' She thought as she headed out the hotel to do dress shopping.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter and remember, review. It makes me happy. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

**OTHlover04**: Thanks for checking it out, hope you keep on reading. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

**imageofsin**: Ah, my faithful reviewer. Thanks so much again for this review. You rock. I hope you like this chapter. It's not really that good but I promise you the next one is bomb, srsly. Lots of interesting stuff. :) Enjoy!

Read&Review.

* * *

-Chapter 12-

Jordan had been shopping for hours with her aunt and Stephanie. They had gone to several designer stores and they hadn't found anything for Jor to wear. Stephanie had gotten a short black low v cut dress that revealed some cleavage and her Aunt Linda had gotten a long black designer dress. Jordan couldn't find anything that she wanted.

Stephanie found a dress at the store they were in, Vera Wang, for Jor, "Hey Jor, what do you think of this one?"

Jordan turned around and saw a hot pink tank dress with a pink rose on the right strap of the dress and went down to the knees where it flared out in different sizes.

"That dress is gorgeous." Jordan said taking a closer look at it.

"Try it on, I bet it'll look great on you." Stephanie said.

Jordan took it and she went to one of the fitting rooms. She tried it on and then came back out to the waiting area by the mirrors to show Stephanie and her aunt, "What do you think?"

Linda looked at her, "Oh Jor, that dress was made for you. It fits you perfectly. I love it."

Stephanie agreed, "I love it Jor, that looks great on you."

"I love it too but I don't know if it's too much." Jordan said.

"Too much?" Stephanie asked, "That's definitely not too much. It's the perfect dress for the ceremony."

"All right, I think this is it." She said.

Linda's phone rang and she answered it, "Hey honey."

"Where are you girls at Linda?" Vince asked.

"We're shopping for Jor's dress. She hasn't found one yet, well she just did." She said.

"Oh, what does it look like?" He asked.

"It's a hot pink tank dress with a pink rose on the right strap of the dress and goes down to the knees where it flares out in different sizes. It's gorgeous and she looks amazing in it. It's like that dress was made for her." Linda said.

"It sounds great but do you think it's not enough for her to wear on stage?" He asked.

"On stage? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well Kristal can't make it and she was supposed to bring the inductees from behind the curtains to the stage and escort them to and from their seats. I decided that Jordan was perfect for this since she doesn't have to do any talking. She just has to be aware of when they need her." He finished.

"Oh, are you sure she'd be okay with that?" Linda asked.

"She should be since she came down to help me. Let me talk to her." He requested.

Linda asked Jor to come over to her and she handed her the phone, "Your uncle wants to talk to you." She said.

"Okay." Jor answered the phone, "Hey Uncle Vince, what can I do for you?"

"Jor you're shopping for your dress still right?" He asked.

"Yeah but I think I finally found it." She said.

"Well do you think it's extravagant enough to wear on stage during the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Okay, well Kristal Marshall can't make it to the ceremony and she was supposed to bring the inductees from behind the curtains to the stage and escort them to and from their seats. I need someone to do it for me Jor and I was wondering if you could do it. All you have to do is escort them, you don't have to do any talking." He explained.

"But why me? Can't any other diva do it?" Jor asked.

"They can't. They already have everything ready for the ceremony and they can't change their plans. Would you do it for me Jor? It would mean so much to me." He said.

"I don't know if I could Uncle Vince. I might get nervous." She said.

"Please Jor, you're my only hope. Do it for me honey. Show the world that the McMahons can do anything they set their mind to and that we're not scared to do what we have to." He said.

Jordan sighed, "All right. I'll do it." She paused, "So I should find some extravagant dress that will make me stand out during the ceremony?"

"Only the best, your aunt has my credit card. Tell her to buy you the gown, no matter what it costs." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said before hanging up the phone and handing it to her aunt, "I'm doing it. Let's go to Gucci and see if I can find a dress."

-An hour later-

Jordan had tried on many dresses at Gucci and she couldn't find one that was up to the standards her uncle had told her. She was about to give up on finding a dress in time for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony.

"So did you find something you liked Jor?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I tried on about 15 dresses and none of them were what I was looking for." She sighed, "Maybe we should just go."

Linda heard her and came over to them, "We'll find a dress Jor. The sales clerk told me that they have an exclusive section behind the store where celebrities buy their dresses and we're allowed to go back there." Linda pulled Jordan and Stephanie into the room.

The sales clerk came up to them, "Look through all the racks and when you find something, ring this bell right here and I'll come and check you out."

"Thank you." Jordan replied.

"All right Jor, look for something you like. I'll pay for it." Linda said.

"All right, let's go find something Steph." Jordan dragged Stephanie with her to look around the store for a dress.

After looking for a while and trying out various dresses, Jordan got tired and she was at the point of giving up on finding the perfect dress.

"Steph, I'm tired of trying on all these dresses. None of them are what I'm looking for." Jordan said.

"Come on Jor, just one more. I swear you'll love it." She said.

"Fine but it's the last one. If I don't like it, we're leaving." Jordan said. She took the dress from Stephanie and tried it on. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror and she started liking it, "Okay, what do you think?" She asked coming out of the fitting room.

Stephanie and Linda turned around and looked at Jor, "You look amazing!" They said in unison.

"Really? Are you sure it's not too much?" Jordan asked them. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and turned to see herself all the way. It was a royal blue low cut ankle length glitter halter dress. There was a thin silver strap that was like a halter strap that went to the back of her neck and under the armpits and snapped close mid back and the rest was out so it was also low cut in the back. Then there was a split up the left side of the leg about mid thigh with a silver strap around it.

"Are you kidding me Jor?" Steph asked, "That dress is definitely the one for you. That's exactly what my dad meant by an extravagant dress."

Linda walked over to Jordan, "She's right Jor. I think this is the kind of dress that your uncle would want you to wear Saturday night. Besides, it fits you perfectly and it would go great with these silver stilettos." She said showing her a pair of silver stilettos with rhinestones on the strap in the middle.

"Try them on Jor." Jor put the heels on, "Smokin'! Now you'll really have the guys drooling over you in the theatre and from their television screens."

Jor smiled as she looked at her appearance, "I'll take it."

"Good, right this way miss." The sales clerk said.

Linda paid for Jordan's dress and then they went back to the hotel. When they got there, Jordan stayed behind at the café getting something to drink and Linda and Stephanie went to their rooms.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy entered the café and he sat down. He called the waiter over to order something and then he noticed that Jor was in there. He needed to go talk to her but he remembered that he had promised Kelly that he wouldn't go near her again.

Jordan ordered her food and waited for the waiter to bring it to her. She glanced around the room and she noticed that Randy was sitting on the other side of the café, not too far from her. She decided to call him over.

"Hey Randy!" She said.

Randy heard his name and immediately knew where that voice had come from. He decided to ignore her and maybe she would leave him alone.

"Randy, hey!" She called again. After she noticed that he was ignoring her and not paying attention to her, she decided to give up and turn the other way. 'What did I do? Is it because I haven't talked to him since yesterday? I didn't do anything wrong nor have I done anything to him.'

Randy glanced at Jordan and noticed her back was against him and she was digging through her purse. 'I promised Kel that I wouldn't go near her again. I'm not in love with Jordan, it's just a phase I'm going through. I'll get over her as soon as she leaves this Sunday and then everything will go back to normal.' He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

The waiter brought their orders to them and then Jordan dug her phone from her purse to call her mom and see what she was up to. She hadn't called her since Monday and it was already Thursday night.

The phone rang before someone answered, "Hello."

"Hey Shan, it's me." Jordan said.

"Hey Jor, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just sitting here at a café at the hotel. What about you? How have you guys been?" Jordan asked.

"Good, mom misses you though. Why haven't you called since Monday?" She asked.

"I've been busy helping Uncle Vince." Jor replied.

"That or you've been fucking all the hotties." Shannon smirked.

"Whatever. I didn't come here to get a fuck buddy." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say. So how's it going so far?" Shannon asked.

"Good. It's really interesting here but I'm ready to go back home to the studio. I miss being there with the kids and helping them dance. I miss choreography and practicing all my dance moves." Jor sighed, "I'm glad I only have three days here and then I can finally go home."

"You make it sound like you're running away from something." Jor sighed, "Let me go get mom."

Jordan waited a couple of minutes before she heard her mom on the phone, "Hey mom."

"Jordan. Honey, how are you?" Her mom asked.

"Good, what about you?" Jordan asked.

"I've been okay Jor but I miss you." Elizabeth replied.

"Well I only have three days left so you'll see me soon. I'm ready to come back home." She said.

"That bad huh?" Elizabeth chuckled at her daughter's manner.

"No, it's not that but I really miss being there with you guys and I miss my dance studio. I think I'll go crazy if I don't go back there soon. I need to dance, learn something new, anything." Jordan said.

"What have you done so far?" She asked.

"I just helped with SmackDown and Raw. I went to the Fan Axxess Tour with a couple of superstars and divas yesterday and I have to go to a press conference tomorrow with the superstars and the divas. Then it's just the Hall of Fame Induction ceremony on Saturday and Wrestlemania on Sunday." Jordan said happily.

"I'm glad you're doing okay sweetheart. You needed some time off from all that dancing in the studio. I swear, dancing takes up most of your time and you barely have time to do anything anymore." Elizabeth said.

"I know but it's what I do. I can't change that." Jordan said, "Well I have to let you go mom. I'm going to head up to bed. I love you."

"I love you too Jor. Call me when you have your flight information so I can pick you up from the airport."

"I will mom. Tell Shan I love her and I'll see you guys on Sunday." Jordan said before hanging up the phone. She paid for her food and then she got up. She saw Randy glance at he and then turn his head away from her. She walked towards the exit and looked back at Randy at the table.

He felt someone watching him so he turned his head and he noticed Jordan. He looked away from her and ignored her.

Jordan felt her heart break as she saw him turn away from her for the third time that day. What had she done? Why was he being this cold? Just yesterday they were having a good time and now, a day later, he was acting like he didn't want anything to do with her. He had gone from a sensitive and sweet guy to a cold and heartless bastard in just a matter of 24 hours. Jordan shook her head and walked to her room. If he wasn't going to talk to her, then neither was she. She was going to enjoy the rest of the weekend, even if it meant not talking to Randy again.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Review please, if you can. It'll make me happy knowing that you're at least reading it. I'll update soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

**imageofsin:** thanks again for the awesome review. you rock, thanks for always reviewing my chapters. you don**'**t know how much it seriously means to me. :) i**'**m glad you liked the last chapter, i hope you like this one, the drama continues. enjoy.

**missfxckingwhatever.**: thanks for the review. hope you like this chapter.

**gurl42069**: thanks for reviewing. hope you like this chapter.

* * *

-Chapter 13-

Jordan woke up the next morning and took a shower. She had gotten a call from her uncle a while ago, telling her that she was to meet him in the lobby at 11 AM to go to the press conference at 12:30. She changed into a white off the shoulder top that hung a bit along with a denim mini skirt and a pair of brown boots with a matching belt. She curled her hair and then she grabbed her stuff before heading to the lobby.

When she got there, she saw her uncle and he took her to the press conference location. When they got there, everything was already set up and the superstars and divas were just hanging out in the back before the press conference started. She saw Ashley and Trish sitting at a table down the hall so she decided to head over there. As she walked down the hall, she saw Randy turning and he sent her a warm smile before walking off. She ignored him and continued her way to Trish and Ashley.

"Hey Trish. Hey Ashley." She said.

"Hey Jor!" They said in unison.

"What are you guys up to?" Jor asked.

"We're just sitting here waiting for the press conference to start. What about you?" Trish asked.

"I'm walking around, seeing what else there is back here." She said.

"Oh well you can sit with us if you'd like." Ashley offered.

"I'd love to but I can't. I have to go find someone." Jor said, "I'll see you guys later." Jordan waved as she walked down the hall.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John sat on a crate listening to music as he waited for the press conference to start. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around to find Randy standing in front of him.

They did their usual handshake and John spoke up, "What's up O?"

"Not much. What are you doing back here?" He asked.

He held up his i-pod, "Listening to music. What about you?"

"Trying to find something to do before this thing starts." He said.

"Well there's not much to do if you already know what you're saying when it's your turn to go up to the podium. Maybe you could go with your fiancée and hang out with her." John said.

"She's out shopping and she won't be back till the press conference is over." Randy replied, "I don't know what else to do." He noticed Jordan walking towards them and he smiled at her. She just ignored him and continued walking.

"Well find something. Now let me listen to my music." John said before making Randy go away.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan walked around the Chicago Theatre before the press conference started. She went into a catering place where they had food for the superstars attending the press conferece. She sat down and took a drink of the bottled water.

Randy walked into the catering place and noticed Jordan sitting down at a table by herself. She was drinking water and focused on something in front of her. He walked over to Jordan and stood in front of her.

"Jor." He said.

She knew he was there and decided to ignore him.

"Jor." He repeated.

Once again, she didn't look up at him and ignored him.

"Jordan!" He yelled.

"What?!" She asked loudly.

"What's going on with you? Are you trying to avoid me?" He asked.

"Look who's talking now." She scoffed.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked.

"You should know why." She said as she got up and started walking towards the exit but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough as he held her arm, "Let me go." She said harshly.

"I need to talk to you Jordan. Why are you trying to avoid me?" He asked.

Jordan laughed, "I wouldn't be talking Randy. You've ignored me since yesterday. I called you yesterday as I was leaving the hotel with Stephanie and my aunt and you ignored me. I thought you were in a bad mood so I just let it go. Then I called you again when you were at the café for the second time and you didn't even look at me the. The last time I looked at you and you turned away from me. I don't know what's going on with you but I'm not talking to you anymore. First you ignore me and now you're trying to talk to me and act like I'm the one that's doing something wrong. I don't think so Randy. You can't fix this just by smiling at me and talking to me whenever the fuck you feel like it." She huffed.

"I can explain Jordan." He said. 'If I tell her, she'll hate me even more because I didn't tell her the truth from the beginning and she'll be heartbroken. If I don't tell her, she'll never talk to me again.' He thought. He went with the best choice, "The reason that I've been ignoring you Jordan is because-"

He was interrupted by a speakerphone that called for all the superstars and divas to get ready for the press conferece.

She pulled away from him and walked out the door, leaving him in the room thinking about what he should do, "I guess I'll just talk to her after the press conference."

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

At the press conference, Randy talked about how he was going to win and be the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania and he was going to beat the Paper Champion and the Charity Case. Kurt Angle and Rey Mysterio did the same and then the rest of the superstars and divas that were to participate at Wrestlemania talked about their feuds with each other.

Jordan stood in the back watching the press conference from a monitor. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Randy and even if he had ignored her, she still loved him. 'Love him? I can't possibly be in love with Randy. I've only known him for a couple of days. Yet, I feel like I've known him my whole life.' She sighed and sat down on a crate watching the monitor.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan waited for her uncle to finish with the press conference so she could go shopping with Trish and Ashley at the Water Tower Place not too far away from the theatre.

-Ten minutes later-

Randy came back from the press conference and he saw Jordan sitting on a crate. He decided it was a good time to talk to her since Kelly wasn't back yet. John stood down the hall watching Randy approach Jordan.

"Jor, I need to talk to you." He said.

"Well I don't. Excuse me." She said getting up and almost walking away.

He grabbed her arm, "Please, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it Randy. I'm tired of hearing lies. I didn't exactly like it when you ignored me yesterday every time I called you or looked at you. It hurt, especially because I didn't know what I had done. We had such a good time the night before and then all of a sudden the next time I see you, you're like a heartless bastard." Jordan said.

"I can explain though." He insisted.

"Explain to me what brought this change all of a sudden. Explain to what Jordan Roybal did to you that you had to act like a pompous, ignorant bastard. I never did anything to you Randy." She said, already starting to tear up.

"Randy?" Kelly called behind him.

Jordan glanced behind him and noticed a young woman with short brunette hair and brown eyes, "Is this the reason you've been ignoring me Randy?"

"What is she talking about Rand?" Kel asked coming up to her fiancé and hugging him from behind.

"Yes, what is she talking about Randy?" Jordan asked tapping her foot impatiently.

John saw the scene unfolding in front of him and decided to see what was going on. He walked over to Jordan and put his hand on her shoulder, "Is everything all right Jor?"

"Why don't you ask Randy? I'm sure he could tell you why he's being a heartless bastard." She scoffed.

Kelly interrupted her, "Hold up honey. You can't insult him like that. What is your problem?" She asked.

"And who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?" She asked.

John interrupted, "Tell us Kel. Tell Jordan who you are. It's for the best."

Randy gave John a dirty look and turned his attention back to the girls.

"What is going on Randy? Why is she talking to you like this?" Kel asked. Randy kept his silence and looked from Jordan to John to Kel and sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah Randy, tell us what's going on…" Jordan started, "…because frankly you're wasting my time and I have better things to do." She said waiting for an answer.

"All right, I'll tell you why…" He whispered. She motioned for him to start, "The reason I've been ignoring you is because-"

Kelly interrupted him this time, "Wait a minute. Isn't she the one in the pictures with you at the movie theatre?" Kel asked and walked around Jordan, looking at every single part of her body, "She is. I thought I told you not to go near her again Randy."

"What is she talking about?" Jordan asked confused.

"I'm his fucking fiancée!" She blurted out.

Jordan stared at her in disbelief and looked back at Randy with tears streaming down her face, "Is it true Randy?"

Kelly laughed, "Of course it's true honey. We've been engaged for almost 7 months. Didn't you hear about it on all those gossip sites online?"

Jordan felt her heartbreak as she took everything in. She couldn't believe she had been used. She had gone out with an engaged man and to make matters worse, she had fallen in love with him. How could she have been so stupid? Tears were streaming down her face onto her clothes and she didn't dare to look up at him.

Kelly chuckled at Jordan's appearance, "Oh she's crying. You actually thought that he could fall for someone like you? That's so sweet but I hate to break it to you honey. He's mine and you're just like those obsessed freaks he calls fans all over the world."

Jordan spoke softly, "I can't believe I didn't see it before. There were so many signs. My uncle tried telling me when I first got here and I didn't listen to him. How could I be so blind?" Jordan cried and looked up at him, "Why Randy? Why?"

"I am so sorry Jordan. I never meant to hurt you. I should of told you from the beginning but I thought it was only going to be a one time thing. I didn't think I'd start having feelings for you." He said.

Kelly looked at Randy like he had three heads. Jordan did the same and John just looked at the three arguing and it broke his heart to see Jordan crying because of Randy.

"How could you lie to me like this and tell me that you have feelings for me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Jordan." He repeated.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. If you were, you never would of led me on this far." She turned to Kelly, "I'm never going to talk to Randy again so you don't have to worry about me going near him again."

"Jor… " He said walking towards her.

"I hate you." She simply said before slapping him one across his cheek and leaving a large red mark on the right side of his face. She ran down the hall crying with a torn expression on her face.

John sighed, "How could you Randy? I didn't tell her because it wasn't my place but you definitely should of." He said before running down the hall after Jordan.

After they had left, Kel turned to Randy, "Don't worry baby. I still love you. Let's get out of here and I'll make you forget all about her." She said seductively and pulled him down the hall to the hotel.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan ran down the hall and she tripped over something and fell on her knees. She cried and put her head in her hands, not caring who saw her.

John found her and he held her in his arms, "It's okay Jor. I'm here." He soothed her rubbing his hands up and down her back.

She cried into his shirt and she held on to him for dear life, "I can't believe I didn't see it John. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not Jor. He's the stupid one for not telling you about his engagement to that bitch." John said.

Jordan looked up at him, "Did you know about this?"

John sighed, "Yeah but I felt it wasn't my place to tell so I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to hear it from me."

Jordan pulled away from him and wiped her tears away, "Thank you. It means a lot to me for you to be with me." She stood on her toes and kissed his lips softly. Then she looked at him and kissed him again, this time hungrily and passionately.

He obliged as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into the warm contours of his mouth, wanting to taste every inch of him. Their tongues danced off each other and after a while, they both pulled away from each other.

She bit her lip, "Thank you John. I'll see you later?"

"You will." He said watching her walk away as he bit his lip and savored the sweet taste of her lips on his. He watched as she turned down the hall and he mentally cheered. He was the happiest man alive at that moment and nothing could bring him down.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan would forget about Randy and pretend that she never met him. He had hurt her in the worst possible way and she would never talk to him again. She would just have to deal with seeing him for the next two days and hopefully he didn't come near her again. She sighed as she went to look for Trish and Ashley.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you could review, it would make me very happy. If not, it's fine. I'll update soon. :)**

**And, the comment about 'obsessed freaks', yeah that it pertains to me, lmfao but I didn't know what else to put for her character so don't take offense to it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

**imageofsin**: thanks so much for your wonderful review. i thought on what you said about her moving on too quick by kissing john, i might expand on it or just leave it like that if i find something to make sense for it. anyways, hope you like this chapter, i'll update soon. :)

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar**: thanks for the review. hope you enjoy this chapter.

**gurl42069:** he should of but what would be the point in this story if they ended up being happy. a story needs drama, lol. hope you like the chapter.

* * *

-Chapter 14-

As she walked down the hall, she noticed people talking and some looked at her as she walked by. She really couldn't blame them though. She was after all destroyed. Her makeup was smeared, her hair was disheveled as if she had had a fight with her blow dryer, and she walked down the hall hugging herself.

She saw Trish and Ashley standing by the exit and she could only guess that they were waiting on her. How was she going to go over there though? Here she was, looking completely trashed and they were heading to the mall. She slipped into a room where there were some make up artists and she saw Diana and Rebecca.

"Hey girls." She said.

They both turned around and noticed in the stage that she was in, "What happened Jordan?" They both asked in unison.

"Just had a bit of a moment but I'm okay. Anyway I came to ask you a favor." She replied.

"Whatever you want Jordan." They said.

"Could you maybe, you know do my hair and make up? I have a girls day out and I really don't want them to see me like this. It'd be really embarrassing." She said.

"Of course honey, we'll do anything for you." They said.

It only took a couple of minutes for them to fix her up and then she was on her way, "Thanks again girls."

"No problem." They replied.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy was with Kelly in their hotel room. He wasn't sure what he was doing and at the moment he didn't care. His heart broke when he saw Jordan crying at the theatre. He never meant to hurt her but he had to tell her. It would only make matters worse if she let her find out from someone else. He really did have feelings for Jordan but now all hopes of going out with her were out the window. She would never look at him again, much less speak to him. He had really messed up this time.

Kel brought him out of his thoughts, "You enjoying that baby?"

Randy looked down at her. She was fully naked and she was giving him pleasure. She had just given him a blow job and even though he didn't love her anymore, he couldn't deny that she was great in bed. Especially when she gave him head, she was the best at that. That was probably one of the only reasons why she was good.

"Oh yeah, now it's my turn." He said before ferociously turning her onto her back and kissing her, releasing all his pent up frustration. He grabbed her by the hair and thew her on the bed again on her stomach before putting a condom on as he entered her hardly from behind. He thrusted harder and harder into her until they were both moaning and catching their breath. As he felt her tighten around him, he thrusted once more before he finally climaxed and rolled over to his side.

"That was the best Randy, although you could of been a little less gentle. It was fucking awesome though." She said before pecking his lips lightly and scooting closer to him.

Randy sighed as he watched her. He had loved her at once but over the time, his love for her had begun to die. It wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing. Jordan had nothing to do with this, well a tad but he had fallen out of love with her a while ago. He was just too blind to see that. Jordan had been the cherry on top of his sundae that reminded him that it wasn't right what he was doing to Kelly. She had been the one that woke him up and reminded him that he wasn't in love with her anymore. Sure he had been crazy and head over heels for her but that was when they were dating. As soon as they got engaged, her mannerisms changed. She was cold and frivolous, she was not the same person. She pushed him about the wedding date and she spent way too much time out, even when he was home. It was as if she loved his credit card more than him. He knew he had to end it soon but he wasn't sure how. There was one thing he knew though, he would get Jordan back somehow. He wasn't letting go of her that easily.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan had met up with the girls and they had gone to the mall. After several hours of shopping, they decided to get some dinner before heading back to the hotel. They stopped at a pizza restaurant and talked while their order was made.

"So Jordan…any guys you like?" Trish asked.

"Yeah Jor, you must like someone because I know a lot of guys like you. Who couldn't with your body and your personality? You have the heart of an angel." Ashley added.

"There was one guy but he broke my heart." She sighed.

"Oh my god Jor, what happened?" Trish asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It hurts too much." She said, "I actually thought I was in love with the guy and all this time he played me. He used me in the worst possible way."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Trish asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Randy was a heartless bastard who deserves to rot in hell." She said, sipping on her coke. She looked at Trish and Ashley who looked at her as if she was crazy, "What's wrong guys?" She asked and realized she had said too much, "Oh no!"

"You fell in love with Randy Orton?" Ashley asked.

Jordan sighed. She had said too much already so she decided to tell them, "I thought I did. He never told me that he was engaged. I found out today when his fiancée came to find him. He ignored me yesterday when I tried talking to him and when I ignored him today, he was anxious to talk to me. I could only guess why."

"We would of told you that he was engaged but we thought it was John you were interested in." Trish said.

"Why would you think that?" She asked confused.

"Because you went out with him the first night you came to the WWE and you seemed to have a good time at the club. We didn't think it was Randy you actually liked. We're sorry." Ashley said.

"It's okay girls. It's not your fault. It's my fault for being so blind not to notice he was being too sweet. I'm the one to blame for feeling like this. It's not the only time this has happened to me." She said frowning as memories of her ex-boyfriends came back.

"What do you mean Jor?" They asked in unison.

"All of my ex-boyfriends only used me to get me in bed because they thought I would be an easy lay but it never worked. Others used me to get close to celebrities and the rest just used me because of my body and because they were too stupid." She said, tears stinging her eyes.

Trish and Ashley reached over the table and put their hands on top of Jordans and gave them a tight squeeze. Jordan smiled at them and then got up to give them both a hug.

"Thanks for listening to me guys. You're the best." She said.

"Don't worry Jor, we won't let him near you as long as you're here." Trish said.

"Yeah, I hope that bastard gets run over by a car or something." Ashley snickered. Jordan gave her a look, "Oh my bad. I forgot you liked him."

"It's okay Ash. Let's just forget about this and enjoy the rest of the night." She said before digging in the pizza.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

When the girls were done eating and talking, they went to the hotel and dropped Jordan off in her hotel room.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Jor?" Trish asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning so we can eat breakfast and then head out to get our hair and make up done. Did you guys already buy your dresses?" She asked.

"I did, it's a short yellow gown. I didn't want to be too dressed up and besides, it needed to be sexy for my Matt." She smiled.

"Yeah so did I. I'm wearing black dress pants with a black top and a small jacket over it. I don't feel like dressing up for this." Trish said shrugging, "What about you though?"

"It's a surprise. It's a gorgeous dress though, I can't wait to show it to you guys but you'll have to wait till tomorrow night to see me in it." She said.

"All right, well we better go before it gets any later. We'll see you tomorrow morning at 9 in the lobby for breakfast." Ashley replied before she and Trish gave Jor a hug.

"Yeah and don't cry anymore Jor. You have us here to protect you from Randy." Trish added.

"Thank you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before closing the door.

Trish and Ashley walked down the hall to the elevator but something stopped them as the doors started closing. They ran out of the elevator and saw Randy walking towards Jordan's room. They quickly ran in front of him and blocked him from going any further.

"Hey Trish, Ashley. What's up?" He asked calmly.

"Like you don't know." Trish sneered.

"What's up with her?" He asked Ashley and she just gave him a dirty look, "Okay well I have to go now. If you'll excuse me, I have to go see someone."

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to bother her anymore." Ashley replied.

"How do you know where I'm going?" He asked.

"We know you're going to see Jordan. She told us everything and that's low Randy, even for you. You hurt the poor girl and she loved you." Trish said.

"She loved me?" He asked confused.

"Why do you care? You hurt her and she never wants to see you again. Do yourself a favor and stay the hell away from her. You've done enough already. Why don't you just go back to Kel and fuck her brains out?" Ashley huffed.

"Chill Ash. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I need to talk to her though." He said trying to get around them.

"You're not going anywhere Randy." Trish said pushing him back, "If you do, we'll tell Vince and he won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you. He's very overprotective of Jordan and if he knows you hurt her, you won't live to have a 4th generation superstar in the making."

Randy thought about it. He would just talk to Jordan tomorrow. He knew if Vince found out about this, he would have his head. He knew that he didn't want Jordan near him from the looks that he gave him when they were together various times. He sighed and walked back down the hall to his room.

"He better not show up around here anymore." Ashley said.

"He knows better than to show up and look for her again. Vince would go crazy if he knew about this. Let's just hope he doesn't come back to look for her and he leaves her alone the rest of the time she's here." Trish said as she and Ashley walked to their rooms.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan had heard their conversation outside the door and she thanked Trish and Ashley that they stopped him. She wouldn't have known what to do if he had actually knocked on her door. Hopefully their threats and his fear of her uncle would make him rethink and leave her alone. She decided to call the one person that could give her advice. Sure she hadn't talked to her in a long time but she was the best person to talk to when it came to helping out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

**irishblue69**: thanks much for reviewing. I'm glad you like what I've written so far. Hope you keep on reading. :

**imageofsin**: It's fine. As long as you're reading, that makes me happy. I hope you like this chapter. I'm keeping in mind what you said about her moving fast, don't worry. What I wrote in this chapter at the end, isn't them moving too fast, it's more of a girl being pissed off at the guy. lol, just read cus I'll confuse you more.

R& R please.

* * *

-Chapter 15-

Jordan decided to call her other sister. Jordan had a sister but when she had disobeyed their mom and married a guy 8 years older than her, her mother disowned her. Courtney just ignored her mother and left the state with her husband. Jordan hadn't talked to her in a long time but she was the best person to talk to right now so she had no choice.

She picked up the phone and dialed her phone number. The phone rang a couple of times before someone finally picked it up.

"Hello." The person mumbled.

"Hey Court." Jordan said quietly.

"Jordan?" She asked, "What's wrong sweetie? Is everything okay?"

Jordan laughed at her sister's actions. She always worried about her, even when there was nothing to worry about, "Everything's okay, well not really. I have a problem and I need your help."

"What is it Jor?" She asked, "Is everything okay at home?"

"Everything's fine. I'm not calling from home, I'm in Chicago right now." Jordan said.

"What are you doing there?" Courtney asked.

"I'm here helping Uncle Vince out with his wrestling business."Jordan said.

"That sounds good, are you having fun?" She asked.

"Well I was until I found out some bad news." She sighed, "And yes, it is about a guy."

"What happened sweetie? Did he force himself on you?" Courtney panicked.

"It's okay Court, it's nothing like that. I met him Monday, he's one of the wrestlers and we had a really good time this week when we spent some time together. Anyway I fell in love with him, or so I thought and he broke my heart. He never told me that he was engaged and then he actually tells me that he has feelings for me…" She paused, "…in front of his fiancée. I slapped him and then I walked off."

"I am so sorry sweetheart. He's a jerk for not telling you he was engaged." Courtney said.

"It's not entirely his fault. I was too blind to see all the signs in front of me. Uncle Vince tried telling me at first and then John tried telling me too but I wouldn't listen." She sighed.

"I'm sorry baby." Courtney sighed, "Wait a minute, who's this John you're talking about?"

"He's another wrestler I went out with the first night. He's the sweetest guy ever and he's so hot. I wish I could of fallen for him instead. He's not a liar and he really cares for me." She said.

"Maybe you should look into that and hook up with John." Courtney suggested.

"I don't know if he would want to go out with me. I might not be his type." She said.

"Jor, you're every guys type. How could he not want you when you have the body, the brains and you're an awesome chick. I think he would jump at the opportunity if you asked him out." Courtney said.

"Well I might but I still lo-like Randy." She sighed.

"Sweetie, he hurt you. You've got to forget him and just move on. There's bigger fish in the sea." Courtney said.

"I guess but I still have feelings for him." She sighed, "I'm going to ask John if he wants to go out to dinner with me after the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony tomorrow night."

"Good for you honey. What time is it on?" Courtney asked.

"I think at 8 and it ends at 11. It's three hours long but the first two hours are on the internet. The last hour is on USA network at 10 or something." She said, "Will you be watching?"

"I don't know. I'm not really into wrestling or anything." Courtney replied.

"Well I'm going to be helping out with the show. I'm going to escort the guys to and from their seats during the ceremony." She said.

"Oh then I'm watching. I have to see what you're wearing." Courtney said excitedly.

"All right, well I love you. I'll talk to you later." She said, "Send my love to Chris and Daniel."

"Love you." Courtney said before hanging up the phone.

Jordan was so tired and she decided to change into her pijamas before going to sleep. She slept peacefully that night thinking of John and asking him out for dinner after the ceremony.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

The next morning, Randy got up early and sat on the edge of the bed thinking about the autograph signing he had at Best Buy. He knew that it was going to be full of mainly girls throwing themselves at him. Normally he would be delighted at the thought of millions of girls throwing themselves at him but not on this occasion. The one he wanted wouldn't even talk to him and he had to do something about it. He knew that John liked Jordan and now that Jordan wasn't on speaking terms with him, John would try his best to get with Jordan. John would never get Jordan, not if he had something to say about it.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile Jordan was sleeping peacefully and a loud ringing brought her out of her sleep. She tried to ignore it but it kept on ringing. She sat up and looked at the time. 9:03 AM it read, it was too early to be calling. The phone stopped ringing for a bit but no sooner was it ringing again. She looked at the caller id, 'Uncle Vince calling.'

She answered the phone, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "Hey Uncle Vince."

"Jor, sweetheart. Were you sleeping?" He asked.

"Yeah, sort of." She said sleepily.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help. I had one of my employees going to an autograph signing with one of the superstars but she isn't feeling too good so I was wondering if you'd take over for her." He said.

"Um, sure…" She said getting up from the bed, "…but who is it?"

"It's Randy Orton. It's at 11:30 AM so you'd need to start getting ready right now. It's only two hours long and you won't be alone with him. His fiancée will be with him." He said.

Jordan put her head in her hands, "Why do I have to go then? She'll be there to keep him company."

"That's not what I need you for. I need you to supervise the signing so you can make sure he's working. He talked to me on Monday about changing it to another day since he was going to spend the day with his fiancée but I can't change it with only a week's notice. I just want you to make sure he actually goes." He explained.

"If it'll make you happy." She sighed.

"Good girl Jordan. I want you to go to his hotel room at 10:30 so you have time to get ready when you get there. It's room # 312. The limo will be downstairs waiting for you at 11." He said, "Thank you so much Jordan."

"You're welcome." She said before hanging up the phone.

She sighed and got up to take a shower. 'Great, just when I thought I wouldn't have to see him and I have to go to an autograph signing with him and his fiancée for two hours.' She showered and then she got dressed. She put on a turquoise halter top, tight blue True Religion jeans with a brown belt and a pair of brown heels. Then she did her make up and fixed her hair into loose waves. She grabbed her purse and key card before leaving the room.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy was just finishing gelling up his hair and Kelly was getting dressed to go to the autograph signing. Randy's cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id, 'Vince calling.'

"Hello." Randy said.

"Hello Randy." He said, "I was just calling to make sure that you were ready for the signing."

"I'm almost ready. I'm just waiting on Kel. Is that all you were calling for?" Randy asked.

"No, I was calling to tell you something else. Aubrey can't go with you to supervise your autograph signing since she's not feeling too good. I've gotten you a replacement. She should be there soon." He said.

"All right. She's coming to my room right?" Randy asked.

"Yes, she should be there any second." He said.

There was a knock at the door, "That must be her. I'll talk to you later Mr McMahon."

"All right. Remember to be at the Rosemont Theatre by 7." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that babe?" Kel asked from the bedroom.

"Mr McMahon. Aubrey couldn't make it to the signing so he got a replacement. She must be here. Are you almost done?" Randy asked her.

"Yes, I'm just fixing my make up. Open the door and I'll be there in a second." Kel said.

"Okay, just hurry up." Randy said before walking to the door and opening it. He was shocked when he saw Jordan standing in front of him and looking beautiful as usual, "Jordan?"

"Yes, I know. My uncle called me to fill in for Aubrey. I really don't want to be here so hurry up so we can go to the signing." Jordan said, "The sooner we get there, the better. I'll be downstairs in the limo. You have 5 minutes to be there."

She was about to walk off but Randy grabbed her arm, "Jordan I have to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about." She said angrily, "Now let me go."

"I think we do Jor. I have to talk to you." He said.

"Only my friends call me Jor. It's Jordan to you." She huffed.

"Come on Jor, we need to talk about us." Randy insisted.

"What are you talking about Randy? There is no us." She said on the verge of tears.

"I know I hurt you Jordan but I didn't mean to. I didn't think I'd fall for you. You have to understand." Randy said.

"There is nothing to understand. You hurt me, end of story." She felt the tears stinging her eyes, "I'll be in the limo." She walked off, leaving Randy standing in the doorway looking at her.

Kel came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Who was it Rand?"

"Forget about it. Let's go, she's waiting for us in the limo." Randy said grabbing her hand and key card before closing the door.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan was walking towards the limo. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were running down her face and she couldn't stop them.

John saw Jordan standing in front of a limo and she wasn't moving. He decided to go see her. He reached out to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Jor?"

Jordan turned around as she heard John's voice, "Hey John."

He saw the tears on her face and wiped them with the pad of his thumb, "Hey now, what's all this crying about? Did Randy do something to you again?" He asked.

"No, I saw him. He wanted to talk to me but I walked off and told him I'd wait for him in the limo." She said.

"Where are you going with him?" John asked.

"I have to accompany him and his fiancée to the autograph signing since Aubrey couldn't make it." She explained, "I couldn't say no to my uncle Vince. He'd start asking questions and I don't want Randy to get in trouble."

"After all this, you're still standing up for him?" He asked.

"I'm not standing up for him. I just don't want my personal problems to interfere in his wrestling career and end just because of a stupid mistake." She said.

"Don't worry Jor. I'm here for you if you need me." He soothed, hugging her.

"Thank you John." Jordan heard Kelly's voice as she and Randy entered the lobby, "John?"

"Yea?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight after the ceremony." She said.

"Of course. I'll see you at the theatre tonight and we can come to an agreement, all right?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll see you backstage." She said before giving him a peck on the lips. She looked into his eyes and kissed him with more passion. She didn't know whether it was the fact that Randy was probably watching them or the fact that he was just so damn irresistible but all she knew was that he was a good kisser. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She deepened the kiss by darting her tongue into his mouth and tasting the warm contours of his mouth. Their tongues danced off each other as if dancing a tango.

Jordan pulled away from him and gave him a last peck on the lips, "I'll see you later."

"Huh?" He realized she had pulled away and saw Randy standing behind her, "Oh yeah, I'll see you later. And remember, don't cry. You're way too beautiful for that, he doesn't deserve your tears." He said knowing Randy had heard him.

"Thank you John." She said before pecking his lips again to piss off Randy even more. The driver opened the door and she waved to him as she got in.

John waved back and started walking back to the hotel, "Hey Randy."

Randy was pissed. She had never kissed him like that. The most he got out of her was a kiss on the cheek. He knew she had done it on purpose to piss him off and damn had it worked. John was moving in on his territory and he wasn't going to stand for that. He was going to get Jordan back, no matter what it took. He was going to show Jordan what he felt when he saw her practically eating John by using Kelly. Sure he knew it was wrong but he wanted Jordan to see how hurt he was.

Kel snapped him out of his thoughts, "That's the replacement?" She scoffed, "How wonderful, a great day ruined. Let's get this thing done as soon as we can so you can have a pleasant birthday."

Randy followed Kelly into the limo and sat down next to her. Jordan was sitting on the opposite side of the limo as she fixed her make up. He looked at her and sighed, it was now or never.

He looked at Kel and she noticed, "What are you looking at babe?"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Jordan was watching them. He deepened the kiss by darting his tongue into her mouth and putting his hands in her hair. By now they were into a full make out session. He knew it would hurt Jordan but he had to make her feel what he felt when he saw her and John making out.

Jordan watched as Randy and Kelly made out. She was getting sick of watching them and whether she admitted it or not, she was jealous. She wanted to be Kelly at this moment but she knew it wasn't possible. He had lied to her and she couldn't forgive him for doing that. She turned her head away from them and looked out the window. 'I gotta stay strong. I can't let him see that I'm weak. That would only make him happier.' She thought.

Randy knew Jordan was hurting. He pulled away from Kel and gave her one last noisy kiss before kissing her hand. She smiled at him and smirked when she saw Jordan looking out the window. Randy looked at Jordan and felt his heart breaking. 'Perfect, just what I wanted.' He thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Read && Review please. Sorry for not updating in a long time, I could not think of what to write for this chapter. Tell me what you think of it though. I will update soon now that I am on break. :**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

**OTHlover04 irishblue69**: Thank you both for the great reviews. You guys rock. Keep reading and hope you like this chapter. :)

**R&R please.**

* * *

-Chapter 16-

As soon as they got to Best Buy, Jordan slipped out of the limo in a hurry. She couldn't take seeing Kel and Randy together. Even though he had messed up, she couldn't deny that she was still attracted to him. He knew how to make her laugh, how to show her a good time, and most of all, he made her feel something she had never felt before. He made her feel special and when she was with him, she felt as though no one could harm her. Everytime she saw Randy, her stomach did somersaults and she got butterflies in her stomach. Randy was definitely something, something she'd have to forget about. She regained her composure and walked over to the table where Randy would be signing autographs.

She walked to the security guard, "Hi, I'm Jordan Roybal, Vince McMahon's niece. I was sent here with Mr Orton for the autograph signing, Aubrey couldn't make it today."

The security guard looked down at her, "Do you have your pass?"

Jordan slapped herself mentally, how could she forget her pass? 'No, no, no. How could I forget to bring my pass? Oh yes, that's right, I didn't get one.' "I don't have mine since he didn't give it to me but if you call him, he'll tell you that I'm supposed to be here."

"That won't be necessary." A voice said from behind. She turned around and saw Randy behind her with Kelly, "She was sent as a replacement for Aubrey. It's okay. She's with us."

The security guard nodded, "Sorry Miss Roybal, come in."

Jordan smiled and walked in, "Thank you." She sat down on a chair awaiting the signing to start. Randy was getting ready to go out to the table and Kel was standing right next to him. The people in charge of the autograph signing came to get Randy and Jordan followed. She stood right next to him, watching everything went okay. Kelly sat in the back, talking on the phone.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Kelly was sitting in the back on the phone. She wanted to go out there and sit next to Randy but she knew that some of the girls would be disappointed if she was out there with him. She decided to call her friend.

"Hello." Someone answered.

"Hey Riley, what's up?" Kel said.

"Kel? Oh my god, what have you been doing? I haven't talked to you in long." She said.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Randy's been busier than ever with Wrestlemania being tomorrow." Kelly replied.

"So how are you and lover boy?" Riley asked.

"Everything was going great until this bitch had to come into the picture." She seethed.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

Kel sighed and began telling her the story, well her part of the story.

-A while later-

"Wow, all that happened while you weren't there?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he even said he had feelings for her but she didn't believe him and she ran away." Kel said.

"Serves her right. What did you do?" Riley asked.

"Me, being the good fiancée that I am, I comforted him and told him I still loved him. I told him I'd forgive him if he didn't talk to her anymore and he agreed. Then we went back to the hotel and let's just say we had an unforgettable night." Kel laughed.

"You are so bad." Riley said.

"Well that's what I have to do to keep him with me." Kel said.

"You're right. You did the right thing." Riley said, "Listen, I have to go now but I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too Riles." Kel said before hanging up.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan was now standing right next to Randy and she was getting tired. Not because she was tired of standing but because she had to be there with Randy. She didn't want to come but she knew that it was the least she could do for her uncle. It would all be over soon and she would be on her way home by tomorrow night. Home, she liked the sound of that. She got tired of watching him sign autographs and leaned against a pole behind her.

The security guard noticed she was getting tired and brought her a chair so she could sit next to Randy, "Here you go miss. Sit down, it looks like you could use some rest."

Jordan looked up at him, "Oh no thank you. I'm fine right here. Thanks for being so thoughtful."

He wouldn't hear it. He had watched her for a while and knew she was tired, "I insist, please sit."

"I'm fine right here. Why don't you take it back there to someone who might need it?" She replied a little too harshly.

"I know you're tired, please sit down." He insisted.

Jordan didn't want to sit down. She was tired but she didn't want to sit next to Randy. Millions of girls would kill to be in her shoes, sitting next to him but not her, not after what he had done. She noticed that many fans were watching her and the security guard wouldn't leave her alone.

Randy heard her arguing with the security guard and he knew that the reason she wouldn't sit was because she didn't want to sit next to him. He didn't want to cause a commotion so he spoke up, "Jordan, please sit down. We've been here for an hour and you've been standing. I know you're tired so please sit…for me?"

She couldn't resist those gorgeous blue eyes looking at her so she decided to take a seat so he'd stop looking at her and so the fans wouldn't look at her either. She sighed, "Fine." She turned to the security guard and smiled, "Thank you."

The security guard smiled back at her and went back to his place at the front of the line. Randy went back to signing autographs and taking pictures.

Jor watched as Randy interacted with the fans. He was an awesome person and he loved his fans. He made sure that each one of them was satisfied before he sent them on their way. Many girls saw her next to him and gave her dirty looks. Other girls, which weren't many, smiled at her and waved. She was polite enough to respond so she waved back and smiled.

It was already close to 1:00 which meant the signing would be over soon. There were only about 25-30 people left in line and most of them were teenage girls. Since he would be leaving soon, he answered questions that some of the girls asked him and smiled every time a girl would compliment him. There were only a couple of girls left in line and one of them asked him something she was shocked to hear.

"Randy, is it okay if I call you that?" A girl with blonde hair and electric blue eyes asked.

"It's fine. What's your name sweetheart?" He asked.

Of course at the mention of him calling her that, she totally blushed and started stuttering, "I-Is she yo-you're fi-fiancée?"

Randy saw who she was pointing at and smiled. 'I wish, sadly she's not.' "Actually…" He started before someone cut him off when a guy behind the girls yelled something.

"Can I take a picture of you guys together? You make such a beautiful couple." He said.

Jordan put her head down and mumbled something. 'Oh god, this can't be happening. Why is this happening to me? No one ever mentioned that I had to do this. I never should of agreed to this.'

Randy turned to her and took her hand in his, "Come on Jor, let's do it for them. I wouldn't want to disappoint my fans and neither would you right?"

Jordan looked up at him, "No I guess not."

Randy pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder while leaning his head to hers. Jordan forced a smile and then pulled away from Randy.

'Aww.' Was all she heard from the people once she pulled away from him. She turned her head away and pretended to look at her manicured hands, avoiding the looks people were giving her.

Most of the girls were gone and the only people left were the guys that had yelled behind the girls. One of them spoke to Jordan, "Hey sweet thing, how are you?"

Jordan did not want to be rude and seeing as it wasn't a girl giving her dirty looks, she looked up at him and smiled, "Good and you?"

"I'm great…" He paused, "…but I'd feel a whole lot better if you came over here and gave me a huge kiss." Jordan looked at him disgusted and turned her head away from him, "What's wrong sweetheart? Randy won't let you give me a kiss?"

"Leave her alone man. She's only here to supervise the signing, she has nothing to do with it." Randy said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The guy asked getting in Randy's face.

"I don't think you want to find out." He replied.

"Well if you're so overprotective of her, she must be your fiancée. And seeing as she's your fiancée, you wouldn't mind kissing her, now would you?" The guy said.

Randy looked over at Jordan, "No, I wouldn't." He said before he pulled her up and pressed his lips firmly on hers. She gave into him when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply as the camera flashed from all different directions. After a couple of minutes, they both pulled away and smiled as the fans looked at them.

"Now that's what I'm talking about right there." The guys behind him said before they walked off after their friend.

Randy finished signing autographs and Jordan sank further into her seat after noticing the looks the girls were giving her. 'What did I do? Now there'll be pictures of us all over the internet and we're not even going out. Great Jor, now you've really done it.'

Randy finished signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans. When the last person was at the table with Randy, Jordan decided to go to the back and grab her purse to leave.

"Oh by the way Randy, Happy Birthday. I hope you enjoy your day with YOUR fiancée." She said sarcastically and went to the back. She saw Kelly sitting on a chair talking to someone and as soon as she saw Jordan, she gave her a dirty look and turned back to her phone. Jordan rolled her eyes and sighed. She had apologized and even promised to stay away from Randy and here, she was acting like a bitch. The only thing Jordan could do was stay away from Randy for the rest of her time there.

Jordan grabbed her purse and walked out of the store to the awaiting limo outside the store. She waited for Randy and Kelly to follow her. Minutes later, they both went into the limo and sat down where they sat before.

Randy looked at Jordan. He could see right through her. She was hurting and it was all his fault. He wasn't sure what had come over him when he kissed her but he had that guy to thank. If it wasn't for the guy, he never would of gotten to kiss Jordan. He was sure lucky because she knew how to kiss. She had enjoyed that kiss as much as she had, he could tell by the way she responded when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sure, he knew that there would be pictures of him and Jordan kissing on the internet but he didn't care. Kel would see them and she'd be asking what he was thinking when he kissed Jor. He didn't really care of what she thought though, he had kissed Jor and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think of it. I will update sometime this week again. Break is boring, lol so expect chapter 17 by the end of this week or so. Read and review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

**gurl42069**: Thanks for your review. He does need to pick a girl.

**veracruzortongal**: Thanks for your review. I do not mind that you too long to review. It is fine as long as you review, it makes me happy. Haha, my reply is starting to sound all formal and stuff...I just do not like apostrophes looking weird (yeah I am weird) that is why. Those are the same words that came out of my mouth when I realized how much of an a-s-s-hole I was making him. Anyways, hope you two like this chapter.

**R&R. Please.**

* * *

-Chapter 17-

Jordan went to her hotel room as soon as she got to the hotel. It was already 2:30 and she had to be there by 6 so she could practice what she had to do. She had called Rebecca and Diana fifteen minutes ago so they could help her do her hair and make up.

She got a call on her cell phone. She looked at the caller id and noticed it was her Uncle Vince.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Jor." He replied.

"Hey Uncle Vince. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Why do you always assume that when I call I want you to do something for me?" He chuckled.

"Because it's always true." She giggled, "I'm kidding, what do you really want?"

"How did the signing go? Did he cause you any trouble?" He asked.

Jordan knew he didn't really like Randy around her, "He was fine. He spent most of the time interacting with the fans."

Vince sighed, "So he wasn't too much trouble then? That's really good. Listen I was just calling you to tell you about the ceremony tonight. I want you to meet us downstairs in the lobby by 6 so we can be there on time. I'm gonna let you go now so you can make yourself all beautiful and what not. I love you sweetheart."

"Aww, thanks. I love you too Uncle Vince." She said smiling. As soon as she hung up the phone, she heard someone knocking at her door. She opened it and there were Rebecca and Diana, "Hey girls, come on in."

"Okay Jordan, so I'll be doing your hair first and then Diana will do your make up." Rebecca got out all her hair stuff and laid it out on the vanity in the bedroom, "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, it's fine." She said.

"Okay so we need to see your dress so we can see how to do your hair and make up." Rebecca said.

Jordan went back into the room and retrieved her dress and her heels along with all her accessories before she went went back to the other side of the room. She opened up the bag and showed it to them, "So what do you think?"

Rebecca gasped when she saw the dress, "It's beautiful Jordan and it matches your skin color. You're gonna knock all them guys' socks off when they see you."

Jordan laughed, "Thank you Rebecca. It makes me even more nervous knowing I have to escort the hall of famers to and from their seats."

Diana spoke up, "I'm going to fix you up really good then."

"What kind of dress is this Jordan?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't really know. We went to so many stores, I forgot. It should say it on the tag though. I haven't taken it off of it." Jordan said before going to the living room and getting her purse.

Rebecca looked at the tag, "It's a Gucci original."

"It is?" Diana asked shocked, "What's the price on it?"

"It says $6, 999.99." Rebecca said as her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Jordan asked coming back into the room, "If I knew it was that much, I wouldn't of let my uncle pay for it. This dress costs way too much, I could of paid for it myself."

"But I bet it'll look gorgeous on you Jor." Rebecca said and Diana nodded, agreeing with her, "Now let's get started on your hair so Diana can do your make up…"

Diana interrupted, "…and we can see you in your gorgeous Gucci dress."

"Diana!" Rebecca scolded.

Jordan laughed at them, "It's okay guys. I need you to tell me how I look anyway when I'm done."

"All right then, let's get started." Rebecca said before they started working on Jordan.

-3 hours later-

They had finished doing her hair and make up after trying out several times before finally settling on one. Jordan was changing into her dress and putting on her accessories while the girls waited for her out in the living room. Her shoes were silver open toed stilettos with rhinestones on them. Her jewelry was simple diamond studs and a tear drop necklace her sister Courtney had given her and a tennis bracelet her mother had gotten her for her 21st birthday.

"Okay, I'm done." She said entering the room.

Rebecca and Diana turned around and saw Jordan. They gasped and they ran over to her, "Oh my god Jordan, you look stunning. I love your dress, it looks really gorgeous on you." Rebecca said.

"Yeah Jordan, you look awesome. Your purse matches your heels and your jewelry…it's really beautiful." Diana said.

"Thank you so much guys. I love my hair and my make up looks awesome." Jordan said. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was up in a fancy bun with a couple curls in the back and her bangs were straightened to her left side. Her make up consisted of eyeshadow and eye liner that gave her a glamorous look. She had clear lip gloss on which gave her a natural, yet intriguing look. She grabbed her purse and noticed it was 5:55 so she decided to head downstairs, "Thank you so much girls. I really appreciate you guys coming to help me."

The girls left as they hugged Jordan and then she sighed before closing the door.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy was in his room getting ready for the ceremony. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, a white long sleeve shirt, a silver tie and a black belt along with a pair of black loafers. He had his hair gelled to perfection and he was putting in his cufflinks.

Kelly was in the bathroom doing her hair and her make up. When she came out she was wearing a long black dress that was low cut and had a gold lining on the straps down to the breasts. Her hair was short and curled a bit with her side bangs to the right. She had her black purse in her right hand and black high heels.

"Are you ready baby?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Randy said before grabbing her hand in his and closing the door after them.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan walked down to the lobby and she saw her aunt and her uncle in the lobby with Shane and Stephanie along with Marissa, Shane's wife and Paul, Stephanie's husband. She walked over to them and they just stared at her.

Linda walked over to Jordan and spun her around, "Oh my god Jordan, you look beautiful. I can't believe how gorgeous that dress fits you. And your jewelry, and your make up and your hair…" She gasped.

Stephanie walked over to her, "She's right Jor, you look stunning."

Vince had been quiet when he saw Jordan. He couldn't believe how grown up and gorgeous she looked. It was like looking at a 23 year old version of her mother. He walked over to her and took her hand, "You look absolutely amazing sweetheart. You're going to look so great up there, I might even have to fight off the guys during the show."

Jordan blushed, "Thank you for the comments everyone. I just hope I don't trip or fall on stage."

Shane smiled at her, "You won't Jor. Beautiful girls never mess up and you're no exception for that."

"Thank you guys. Can we go now?" Jordan asked.

"Sure, let's go. The limo's waiting for us out front." Vince said.

They all got in the limo and they headed to the theatre. When they got there, there were people already waiting outside and many guys whistled at Jordan when she came out of the limo. Vince gave them the 'whistle again and you'll be dead' look. They quickly quieted down and Jordan and the rest went inside.

For the next hour or so, Vince and Stephanie helped Jordan practice what she had to do during the show and exactly at what time she had to do it. Jordan was tired by the time that they were done so she and Stephanie went to the back to catering to get a bottled water.

"So Jordan, tell me one thing." Stephanie said.

"And what do you want to know?" Jordan asked.

"Why don't you have a date to this? I mean, look how you're dressed. You look hot and you have no date. What's up with that Jor?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't ask anyone to come with me. I'm not gonna be sitting in the audience anyway so I don't get why I have to have a date. I mean, I sort of got one." She said.

Stephanie looked over at her interested, "Tell me who he is. Who's your date?"

Jordan laughed, "Well it's…John Cena. I asked him out to dinner with me after the ceremony since I wanted to…uh…go out with him before I had to leave tomorrow morning."

"That or you just wanted to get back at Randy for what he did to you." Stephanie said.

Jordan looked over at her, "How did you know?"

Stephanie shrugged, "I know stuff." She paused, "Actually, I heard yelling in the hall so I decided to see what was going on and I put it together once I saw Randy's fiancée telling you something. Then you slapped him and ran off."

"I didn't know…your dad tried telling me when I first got here but I ignored him. I should of listened to him and then maybe I wouldn't of gotten my heart broken." Jordan said wiping her eyes to stop the tears threatening to fall.

Stephanie saw her cousin heart broken. She didn't know that she had developed these feelings for Randy and talking about it made it worse. She got up from the chair and hugged her, "I love you Jor. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's all right Steph. I'll be fine." Jordan said as she noticed it was 7:40 so she had to get ready to start out the show.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan walked around the halls until she found the entrance to the stage. There were only a couple of people there and the person she was looking for wasn't. She sat down on a nearby chair and waited for the show to start so she'd go out on cue. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to relax and not think about being on worldwide television. She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped.

She looked up and saw John, "Oh my god John. You scared me, don't do that again."

John laughed, "I didn't think I'd scare you that bad Jor."

"You didn't…I was just…trying to relax since I've only got a couple minutes before the show starts." Jordan sighed, "I can't go through with this John, I just can't. Millions of people are going to be watching me and I'm not used to that."

John wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug, "Jor, baby, it's going to be fine. Just think of…of…me!"

Jordan pulled away and chuckled, "You? What's so great about you?" She teased.

"Well I am pretty hot if I do say so myself." He smirked, "I mean look at me. This body is built to perfection."

"Ha ha John. Thanks for the advice, I'm sure I'll be fine out there now." She said sarcastically, placing her arms on her hips and cocking an eyebrow.

John smirked. He had just noticed her appearance. She was wearing a low cut dark blue halter dress. And it had a slit up the left side which gave him a really nice view of her smooth, toned legs. She looked amazing in that dress and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking of something else right now. He smirked and walked closer to her, "I almost forgot to tell you, you look sexy tonight."

Jordan blushed, "Thank you. You look smokin' in that tux. Who would of thought that John Cena would be wearing a tux and dress shoes? Alarm the navy, call the marines, John Cena's not wearing shorts and reebok pumps tonight." She giggled.

John chuckled and started tickling her, "You know it's not very nice making fun of me."

"I wasn't gasp making fun of gasp you John. Let gasp me go gasp now." She tried to catch her breath and get away from him but he wouldn't budge, "Come on gasp John! I'll do gasp ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" He smirked pulling her closer to him.

"Yes John, anything." She said.

"Okay, fine." He let her go only to bring her back in and claim her lips in a hot, wet, steamy kiss. He traced the outside of her lips with his tongue and slowly made his way to the center where he parted her lips with his tongue.

Jordan gasped as their tongues touched for the second time that day. John Cena was definitely a damn good kisser. 'He's very skilled with his tongue. I wonder what tricks he has up his sleeve when it comes to rolling around the sheets. This boy has to be good in bed if he's this good at kissing.' Jordan paused. 'Wait a minute…where did that come from? I never thought about John in this way, what's going on with me? What happened to me loving Randy?' Jordan found herself getting lost in that kiss as their tongues continued to dance off each other. Jordan realized people were watching them and pulled away.

"That kiss was even better the second time." John managed to get out.

Jordan looked up at him breathless, "Um…I better go get my make up touched up before I go out there on stage. I wouldn't want people seeing me out there like this. I look like I just had an erotic encounter with someone." She paused, "And you better wipe that trace of lip gloss on your lips before you go out there. It looks like you were mobbed by women."

"You're right but how about one more just for good luck?" She didn't even have time to respond as he brought her back into another quick kiss.

"I'll see you backstage after the ceremony?" She asked and he nodded. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek and started to walk away. John saw this as an opportunity so he smacked her ass softly before she left. Jordan turned around and raised her eyebrow at him before laughing and walking to make up.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan was on her way to make up and she saw Randy and Kelly walking towards her. She ignored them as they walked by and continued on her way.

Randy on the other hand paid close attention to Jordan. She looked amazing. That dress hugged her curves in all the right ways and her hair was gorgeous. There was one thing that he had noticed though. Her lipstick was smeared over her lips. She had been kissing someone and there was only one other person she got along with. John. He had to make sure that he could talk to her properly before she went back to Indiana tomorrow. He'd just have to figure out a way to get her alone.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

After Jordan was done getting her make up touched up, she went back to the entrance to the stage and waited as they announced the show about to start. She was nervous about what would happen but she knew that she had to do it for her uncle. She didn't want to disappoint him and bring shame to the McMahon family. She was going to strap up and put up with it. She smiled as she heard the fans cheering.

Vince saw Jordan standing by the entrance and decided to talk to her, "Jor."

She turned around and saw her uncle. She gave him a tight hug, "I'm so nervous about this."

Vince knew she was nervous about going out there in front of all those people and in front of the cameras, "Jor, you'll be fine sweetheart. Just remember that your mom is watching and she wants you to do good."

Jor smiled weakly, "Now I'm even more nervous."

"Don't worry baby. You'll do fine. I'll take you out to dinner after this to celebrate." He said.

"I would love to but I'm going out already." She said.

"Oh, who are you going with?" He asked.

"John Cena. I asked him out to dinner since he's helped me out so much and I just wanted to thank him." Jordan said smiling.

"Be careful sweetie. I don't want him thinking you want to repay him for all his help in other ways. He'd be the first member to join the 'Mr McMahon Kicked Your Ass' club." He warned.

"Don't worry about me so much. I can take care of myself, I'm 23." Jordan assured.

"All right sweetheart, just take care of yourself, okay?" She nodded and hugged him tighter, "I have to go out there to make a speech now so I'll see you after the ceremony. Good luck out there." He kissed the top of her forehead and went out to the stage.

Jordan sighed and waited for him to introduce her.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Vince walked out to his music and then he waited for the crowd to quiet down before he spoke. He adjusted his tie and fixed the mic, "I'd just like to thank you all for coming out tonight. It means a lot that you're here to share this special event with us. Thank you to all the superstars and divas and their families. Thank you to the fans here tonight and thank you to all you fans watching from home. Tonight is special night where we recognize the many achievements of some of the greatest people to ever enter the wrestling industry. Tonight is going to be an emotional night and I ask that you bow your heads at this moment for a moment of silence to the late great Eddie Guerrero." He bowed his head and the fans did the same, "Thank you. At this time I would like to introduce the people helping me out here tonight. The beautiful, Lilian Garcia, Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and my gorgeous and wonderful niece, Jordan Roybal." He said as they came out.

When Jordan came out, she was really nervous. She saw hundreds of people out there and the cameras recording her every move. She was tense but she knew she had to do it so she smiled and waved to the crowd. Many guys got up off their seats and whistled as she walked across the stage to hug her uncle, "I love you."

"I love you too Jor." He said as he released her and they all took their places.

The ceremony began with the Blackjacks. Bobby's song was played, "Please welcome Bobby Heenan to the stage." Jordan helped Bobby from backstage to the podium and kissed his cheek as she hugged him before going into the back and preparing to take the Blackjacks onstage.

After Bobby Heenan finished his speech, the Blackjacks music came on, "Please welcome, the Blackjacks."

Jordan walked out with each one of them on her arm and kissed their cheeks and hugged them as she went backstage and got ready for the next induction.

Greg Gagne's son's song came on and Jordan helped him to the stage, "Please welcome Greg Gagne at this time." She kissed his cheek and hugged him as he started talking into the podium.

Jordan went to the back and after the speech was over, she helped Verne Gagne to the stage, "Please welcome Verne Gagne!" Jordan kissed his cheek and then hugged him before going to the back.

When it was John's turn, she walked over to him and fixed his tie correctly, "There now it looks better. You can tell you don't wear suits that often."

He leaned into her and whispered something in her ear, "You're doing a great job helping Jor."

Jordan smiled, "Thanks. I'm sure you're enjoying seeing me walk towards the stage every time I help them up there." She said teasing him.

John smirked, "Of course, you have an amazing ass. I can't help but stare at it. In fact…" He said and smacked her ass again.

Jordan blushed, "John, there's people back here watching us. Stop doing that."

"Why? I'm sure they're enjoying the view as you walk away." He smirked as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "You're doing a great job baby. I'll see you after the ceremony."

They linked their arms together and walked out as John Cena's music came on. Many girls' screams and cheers from the male fans were heard as they walked out , "Please welcome, your WWE Champion, John Cena!" Jor walked out with him to the stage and hugged him as she kissed his cheek and walked to the back.

Randy saw as they walked out together and as she kissed his cheek. He was jealous of seeing them together. He knew John would make his move any minute now. She would be going back to Indiana tomorrow and he would go in for the kill. Randy couldn't let that happen, he'd have to stop it at all costs.

Jordan did the same throughtout the night when she brought Ted DiBiase, The "Sensational" Sherry, S.D. Jones, Tony Atlas, Hulk Hogan, and "Mean" Gene Okerlund.

Finally when they got to the induction of Eddie Guerrero, all the people were crying as Rey Mysterio, Chavo Guerrero, and Chris Benoit talked about their beloved friend. There was not a single dry eye in the house. It was something very emotional when they showed the tribute video. Even Jordan that didn't know him was crying. She was in John's arms at this moment crying her heart out along with him. She fixed herself up and wiped her eyes before she had to go out there with Vickie and her daughters. Thank god for waterproof mascara or she'd look like a mess out there.

She smiled at John before pecking his lips and went out with Vickie and her daughters. When she helped them out there, she spotted Randy and smiled as she saw him crying. He was practically bawling and Kel was there to comfort him. She wasn't happy because he was crying, she was happy for seeing that there was another side to Randy. That he wasn't a heartless bastard and he did have feelings for others.

The ceremony ended when Stone Cold inducted Bret Hart and then the streamers and confetti fell from the ceiling all over the theatre. She smiled at the fact that she had done it. She was glad that she had gone through with it. John was the one that helped her overcome her nervousness. She smiled, 'John.' He had always been there for him. Maybe John was sent to help her forget Randy and her last breakup with her ex-boyfriend Zach, maybe he deserved a chance. And she would let him know that tonight.

* * *

**A/N: This seemed like a really boring chapter to me with repeating the Hall of Fame ceremony from my view and stuff. Oh well, the next chapter is interesting so review. Thanks for reviewing as always. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

**veracruzortongal**: Thank you so much for your review again. I've had a lot of time on my hands so I'm updating again. This has been the fastest update, yet. lol, anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter. I didn't think anyone was gonna like it but I guess I was wrong. I love seeing the sensitive side of John and Randy too. Kelly's a bad person in this story, lol, nothing like the person that Randy's real fiancée is though. Hope you like this chapter, a bit short but I'll make the next one longer.

**imageofsin**: Thank you so much for your review. It means a lot to me that you review on her computer because yours is busted. That to me means that you like my story and like to keep reading it. Thank you much! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Kelly's just a mean girl in this, it seems as though she always gets her way though doesn't it? Well hope you like this chapter, I updated soon so you can stop poking me. lol

**gurl42069**: Thank you for the review. Give what guy a chance? lol, John? Well all I have to say is keep reading. Hope you like the chapter.

**Princess Mel**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like it. I hope you keep reading. Enjoy the chapter.

**R&R please. :)**

* * *

-Chapter 18-

Jordan went backstage and she saw John leaning against the wall. He had left the stage after they all had gone out there and he waited for Jordan. She walked over to him and hugged him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" John asked wiping her tears with the pad of his thumbs.

"That was really emotional. I swear I thought I was going to breakdown in front of everyone and cry. Even though I didn't know Eddie, that tribute video made me cry so much. It made me realize not to take things for granted and that family is the most important thing in life. I haven't been the best daughter or sister I could be and I take too many things for granted John. I'm a bad person and I feel bad for calling Randy a heartless bastard when he's really not. I saw him practically bawling out there and…and…I just don't know anything anymore." She explained.

"Oh Jor, it's okay." John comforted, "You're not a bad person and it's not your fault that you're not perfect. No one is. We're meant to make mistakes, every person is. You have a long life ahead of you Jor and nothing anyone can say can stop you. You're an amazing woman and any man would be honored to spend their life with you." He looked deep into her eyes, "As for Randy, he hurt you and that made you think the worst of him. Sure it was wrong that he lied to you and he used you but he's not heartless. He has a soft side to him."

Jordan laughed at herself, "Look at me. I'm crying when I should be happy. I'm sorry if I ruined your night for you. You shouldn't have to put up with me."

John smiled, "You didn't ruin my night. If anything, you made it better. Now what do you say if we go out to dinner now? It's getting pretty late and WrestleMania is tomorrow so I wouldn't want us to sleep in late."

"Okay." She smiled and put her hand in his.

John and Jordan walked to his rental car and he helped her in before getting in the driver's side. He smiled at her, "Sorry I didn't rent a limo but I'm not really that kind of guy."

"It's okay John. I'm not either. That's just the McMahons and even though I am one, I'm not like them." She said.

"You're an amazing woman Jordan." He said squeezing her hand. 'An amazing woman I'm starting to fall for. Randy didn't know how lucky he was when he was with you Jordan. And to think you fell in love with him. It's funny how life works out.' He looked over at her and noticed she was looking out the window. He loved being with her and he was going to show her tonight. He drove out of the parking lot and headed to a really nice retaurant.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy and Kelly had left the theatre as soon as they finished talking to some of the people there after the ceremony. Randy didn't miss seeing John and Jordan leave together though. He was jealous of seeing them together again and he knew that by the end of the night, at the rate John was going, he would get what he wanted. John had been there to comfort Jordan when he broke her heart and he had been the first one that she went out with. John had more of an advantage to be with Jordan but he'd be damned if he allowed that to happen.

As soon as they got to the hotel, he and Kel went to dinner at the restaurant's hotel and talked throughout dinner. Well Kel had been the one that talked most of the time, he had just sat there listening to her acting like he was paying attention even though his mind was somewhere else, or someone else to be more precise. 'I have to talk to Jordan tomorrow at all costs. No one is going to stop me but she doesn't even want to talk to me. I'll have to get her alone somewhere.'

"Baby, are you listening to me?" Kel asked touching his hand slightly.

"Yeah, what were you saying?" He asked turning his attention toward her.

"I think we should get married soon, don't you think so? I mean, we've been engaged for 7 months already. It's about time we tie the knot. What do you think?" She asked.

Randy was off in his own world once again, "Huh? What? Oh yeah, we'll set a date after WrestleMania."

"Good, I can't wait to be Mrs Orton, Mr Orton." She said patting his leg under the table and running her hand up and down his leg in a seductive manner.

"I can't take this anymore." He said outloud and noticed Kel had heard him, "Waiter, bring me the check."

As soon as they paid, Randy pulled Kel out of the restaurant in record speed and rushed to their room. He had to get Jordan out of his mind and this was the only way he would be able to. Once they entered their room, Randy wasted no time in ripping her dress off and taking her to the bedroom. This wasn't the time for being passionate or loving. He needed to get his mind away from Jordan and by taking control of the situation was worth a try. This sex was raw and animalistic. He immediately slipped on a condom onto his swollen erection and Randy thrusted inside of her as hard as he could. Kel had no objection to this as he pumped inside of her. They moaned and screamed as they reached their climax and Randy rolled off Kel onto his side. Kel leaned closer to him and kissed him once more before cuddling into him and drifting off to sleep.

Randy on the other hand, was thinking of Jordan again. This hadn't helped him at all, it only made him think more of Jordan. He had pictured Jordan being in bed with him, not Kelly. 'I wonder where Jordan's at and what she's doing. She's probably still with John at dinner or something.'

Tired of not being able to sleep, he got up and slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria downstairs.

He left the room unnoticed and closed it behind him as he watched Kelly sleep peacefully in bed.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John and Jordan arrived at the hotel laughing. She had drank too much alcohol during dinner but nevertheless, she had enjoyed being with John. Who knew he could be this much fun? Dinner had been great. The food was amazing and dancing with him made her night better.

Once they reached her room, she opened the door and turned to him, "Thanks for tonight John, for everything. I had a really great time."

"You're welcome Jordan. I had a great time too." He said smiling, "I would love to do it again."

"Of course." She smiled, "I better get to sleep though. I won't be much use tomorrow if I don't go to bed. I'll have a major hangover tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said walking up to him and kissing his cheek. She went back into her room and closed the door as she took off her heels.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy had just gotten back from the cafeteria and noticed John and Jordan arrive from their date. He hid at the end of the hall and watched as they talked and she kissed his cheek before Jordan closed the door behind her and John walked down the opposite side of the hall. Now was the perfect time to talk to her. He walked to her door and knocked softly on it.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan was about to go to her room to sleep but she heard someone knocking at her door. 'John must of forgotten something.' She smiled as she walked to the door.

"What did you forget John?" She asked as she opened the door and noticed it wasn't John. She immediately closed the door but Randy stuck his foot in it.

"Jordan please let me talk to you. I need to talk to you." He said.

Jordan tried to close the door but he was much stronger than her, "Go away Randy. I have nothing to say to you."

Randy sighed and he pushed open the door, sending Jordan flying to the floor. Randy rushed to her and helped her up before she pushed him away. She tried shoving him out the door but he wouldn't move.

Jordan hit his chest as hard as she could to make him go away but it didn't work. She looked into his eyes and looked away, scared that if she looked into them, she'd do something she regret. She reached up and tried slapping his face but he caught her hand. She tried slapping him with her other hand but he caught it too. She was completely helpless now.

"Jordan, I know you want to know what I have to say. Just let me explain to you-" He was cut off.

"Explain to me what? Explain how you hurt me and used me this whole time. How you lied to me about being engaged and letting me find out the worst possible way. There's nothing else to say Randy." She cried, "Just leave me alone."

Randy let her hands go and wrapped one of his hands around her waist as the other one touched her cheek gently, "I know you don't want that Jordan. I know you want me here." She shook her head and turned away from him, "Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you right now. That you don't love me anymore." He said as he kissed her neck hungrily and made his way to her weak spot behind her ear, "That you don't enjoy the way I kiss you and the way I make you weak."

She felt herself go weak under his touch and almost fell to the floor but Randy caught her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can't." She responded as she tried to get away from him, "I can't lie to you but it's not right. You have a beautiful fiancée back in your room and I, well I'm thinking about starting a relationship with John."

Randy kissed her down her jawline, "Let's forget about them for tonight and just focus on us. This night is for us and only us. No one can ruin it." He said as he reached her lips and gently traced the outside of them with his tongue and then pulled away looking deeper into her eyes.

Jordan couldn't resist him anymore. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him hard and hungrily as if her life depended on it.  
She put her hands on his face as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Randy was a bit taken back by her actions but he wasn't going to question her. He kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster. Sure he knew that she was probably drunk by the smell of alcohol evident from her breath but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

After their passionate session, they were both breathing hard and trying to catch their breath. Sure Jordan had been a little on the tipsy side but she wasn't to the point where she wasn't aware of what she had been doing. Jordan had finally given into Randy and she was glad she had, it had been one of the most amazing nights of her life.

Randy could feel himself slowly drifting off to sleep and he didn't want to crush Jordan with his weight, he tried to get up but her arms and legs refused to untangle themselves from around him.

"No." She whispered, "Please don't leave me, please stay."

Randy heard her plea and he knew he had to go back to Kelly but on the other hand, he couldn't find it in him to untangle himself from her. He stayed where he was, but raised his head to say something to her. What he found looking at him was her uncertain and frightened eyes before she into a deep slumber. He knew right then he had to make a decision. Someone was gonna end up hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get it out here, it was itching to be posted. lol, I will have a longer chapter next time I update, which I am hoping is Saturday or Sunday night. As always, keep reading and reviewing. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

**cena babe54**: I'm glad you like it, thanks for adding it to your favorites. Well I can't give it away, there's still a few chapters left. Just keep on reading to find out. Hope you like this chapter.

**veracruzortongal:** Haha, wouldn't you? Please don't come after me with stakes and pitchforks. lol, haha he turned on the Orton charm and she was right there for him. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

**imageofsin:** I hope it gets fixed, thank you again for the review. I'm glad you like this story. Haha, don't be aggressive now, what'll happen to poor Randall if...well you know...? lol. Hope you like this chapter.

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar**: Thanks for the review. What _is_ going to happen with Jordan and John and Randy? Oh and can't forget Kelly. Hope you like this chapter.

**Princess Mel**: Thanks for your review. You'll find out what happened with them in this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Enigmatic Lotus Leaf**: I'm glad you finally had the time to read. I'm glad you left a review. I hope you like the chapter. Keep reading. You'll find out who she picks. There's only a few chapters left.

**R&R.

* * *

**

-Chapter 19-

"Jordan?" He called out to her softly.

"What is it Randy?" She asked turning over to face him.

"Jordan, this night was amazing. I know you may not remember it tomorrow morning but I just thought I'd let you know that I love you. I never meant to hurt you and I never thought I'd actually fall in love with you." He said.

"Randy, not now. Let me sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow morning."

"But-" He protested.

"No buts Randy. I'm going to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." She said before she rolled over to the other side and fell asleep.

'That's just it Jordan. I won't be here tomorrow morning. Kel will notice I'm gone and I'll never hear the end of it.' He sighed as he got up from bed and collected his clothing, putting it on kneeling down in front of her as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Jor. Don't forget that." He said as he kissed her forehead and got up, covering her with the sheets and putting his clothes back on before heading to his room. He knew that she would wonder what happened when she woke up the next morning but he had to leave. This night had been amazing and he was sure he would never forget her. He felt bad for leaving her there and taking her innocence from her but he had to go. He would just talk to her tomorrow, that is if she would even come near him.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

The next morning, Jordan got up and she sat up in bed as she held her head. She knew she had drank too much when she went out with John last night. John. What had happened after he had dropped her off last night? She felt a breeze of cold air crawl up her back and she realized something. She wasn't wearing any clothes at all and she was wrapped up in a sheet. She looked on the nighstand next to her and noticed an open condom wrapper. What had happened last night? Had she had sex? And if she did, with who? She knew it couldn't be John. Then it hit her, there was one other person that came to look for her last night. Randy. She had tried to make him leave but he wouldn't leave without talking to her. She remembered it all too well. She had given into his charms and he had talked his way into her pants. How could she have been so stupid?

She sighed and got out of bed as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She was in pain, no doubt from the sex last night. She could barely even make her way to the bathroom. She walked in the bathroom and she instantly turned on the water and slipped in as she let the hot water relax her muscles. She ran her hands through her hair and slowly slid down the wall as she cried. What was her uncle going to think of her when he found out? More importantly, what was her mom going to think of her? She would kill her if Jordan got pregnant and do the same thing she had done to Courtney. She grabbed her loofah and scrubbed her all of her body as she tried to get Randy's scent off of her. She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed last night but she knew it was wrong. What more could happen to her today?

She stepped out of the shower and she wrapped herself in a towel. She went back to her room and started looking through her suitcase for some clothes. Then she heard someone knocking at her door so she put on her white silk robe and walked to the entrance to open the door.

John was standing in front of her. She smiled, "Hey John."

John stared at her with pure passion. She looked hot as she stood in front of him. Her hair was slightly wet and only wearing a white silk robe which was a bit see through. He snapped out of it and smiled at her, "Hey Jordan. Am I interrupting you?"

"Not at all. I was just getting dressed." She stepped out of the way to let him in, "What did you want?"

"I came to ask if you wanted to have breakfast with me. I was just heading down there and I didn't want to eat by myself so I thought I'd invite you. You don't have to come if you don't want to because I'm sure you have other…"

Jordan interrupted him, "I'd love to."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?" He asked.

"No, I'll just get dressed really quick and you can wait in the living room for me." She said.

John sat down on one of the couches, "Okay. I'll be right here then."

Jordan smiled and she headed back to the room, oblivious to the fact that John was staring at her. She walked in the room and closed the door behind her as she looked for something to wear.

She was soon dressed in a fitted green t-shirt and a pair of low rise jeans along with a pair of black flip flops. She blow dried her hair and put it up in a ponytail, only to curl the ends and fix her bangs to the left side of her face. She grabbed her purse and she went back to the living room.

John stood up as she walked over to the counter to grab her phone and her key card, "Okay I'm ready."

"Good, let's go m'lady." He said in a gentleman voice as he offered her his arm.

She took it and smiled at him, "You are quite a gentleman Mr Cena."

"As I should be to a woman like yourself Miss Roybal." He flirted.

She laughed and then she and John were on their way down the restaurant.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy woke up and he rolled over to see Kelly laying next to him with her arm over his waist. She was sound asleep and she hadn't moved since he had come back from Jordan's room. He remembered last night's events and the talk that he and Kelly had when he came in.

-Flashback-

Randy walked into the room after that 'encounter' with Jordan. It had been absolutely amazing and he couldn't believe that it had happened. He walked into the bedroom and noticed that Kelly was still sleeping soundly. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face. Although he didn't want to wash away Jordan's scent from his skin, he knew he had to. Kel would have his head if he smelled like someone else that wasn't her. He sighed and slipped into the shower.

When he came out, he walked back into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He slipped on a pair of boxers and some track pants before he slipped back into bed with Kel.

"Baby, where did you go?" She asked.

Randy turned to her. He thought she was asleep, "Um…I went down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee and then I came back upstairs to take a shower. I was feeling a bit stuffy."

Kel scooted closer to him, "Oh okay." She said, "Mmm, you smell good. Think you can go for another round?"

Randy wanted to but he couldn't bring himself to do it after he had done it with Jordan, "I'm a bit tired baby. I promised I'll make it up to you tomorrow night." He kissed the top of her head.

"All right." She sighed, "I am so lucky to have you Rand. You're the best guy ever. I love you."

"I know babe. I love you too." He replied before hugging her close to his body and falling asleep.

-End of Flashback-

He got up from bed and he put on a t-shirt before waking up Kelly, "Hey Kel, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast before we go to the arena."

Kel got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, "I'll be right out baby. Just wait for me in the living room and I'll be there as soon as I get dressed."

Randy nodded and he slipped out of the room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television. 'Maybe this will distract me for a bit and take my mind away from Jordan.' He thought and sighed.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan and John were having breakfast in the hotel's cafeteria. They were currently talking about what John would be doing at WrestleMania later that night.

"So let me get this straight, you have a match with some guy tonight right?" She asked.

"Right. I have a match with HHH, the cerebral assasin, the ten-time World Heavyweight Champion…" He said but he was interrupted.

"Okay and why are you guys fighting?" She asked confused.

"I swear Jor, you are something else. You know nothing about what's currently happening in the WWE and you're Vince McMahon's niece. I would think that you'd at least tune in to see him." He laughed.

She put her hands on her hips, "Well excuse me for not being one of those dedicated WWE fans but I work everyday from 9 to 12:30 and it's very rewarding. Dancing is much more exciting than beating up guys in a ring."

John laughed, "Okay, chill Jor. I didn't think you'd overreact."

She put her hands back on her lap and laughed along with him, "Well I'm full. I think I should go see what my uncle is doing. He probably wants to see me so he can tell me what I have to do tonight." She got up from her chair and walked over to him, "Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly before walking upstairs to see her uncle.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan knocked on her uncle's door and waited for him to answer. When he answered, he hugged her and instantly told her to come in.

"So what brings you here today Jor?" He asked.

"I came over to see what you wanted me to do today. I know it's my last day here but I want to make the most of it. This week has just been so exciting, it's amazing out there, y'know?" She replied.

"All right my little trooper. Today I have a task for you to do." He replied before he sat down on the couch and motioned for her sit, "You might want to sit down for this one Jordan."

"You're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" She asked as she looked over at him, "Wait, don't tell me you want me to be the referee for a match or worse yet, wrestle."

"No, nothing like that sweetheart." He replied, "I want you to do two things for me and two things only."

"Of course, just as long as it's not either of the two things I said." She laughed.

"No, not at all." He replied, "Will you accompany the Hall of Fame inductees out to present them again during WrestleMania? We do this every year to present the inductees again to recognize their achievements and for being in the Class of 2006."

"That's all? I'll gladly help you out with that." She smiled.

"I'm not done Jordan. I have one more thing to ask of you." He said, "Do you still sing?"

Jordan knew what he wanted her to do. She sighed, "Yes. I still sing and I do it regularly at the studio when I'm not working, why do you ask?"

"Michelle from Destiny's Child was supposed to sing America, The Beautiful at WrestleMania but she called me last night before the ceremony and told me she couldn't make it. I was wondering if you could…you know…sing it in her place?"

Jordan sighed and got up from the couch. She paced around the room a bit before turning to him, "You know I would love to help you with that but singing's not really my thing. I can sing and I took singing lessons for 10 years but it'd be hard for me to do."

Vince got up from the couch, "What's so hard about it Jor?"

"I don't know. My voice isn't ready and I would need an instructor to practice with me and loosen up my vocals…" She drifted off.

"Jordan, you know I could get you a vocal instructor to start rehearsing with you in a couple hours so you could be ready for the show tonight." He insisted.

"Uncle Vince, that's not the only problem. I'm not sure I could sing in front of an audience that big and in front of millions of viewers worldwide." She said, "I'd love to but I really can't."

"Jordan, honey, do this one thing for me and I'll do whatever you want. I can book you a flight for anywhere in the world or I could give you money to go shopping and you can take Steph with you and-"

Jordan interrupted him, "None of that's necessary." She squeezed his hand.

"You mean?" She nodded, "Thank you so much Jordan. I was afraid I was going to have to sing myself."

Jordan chuckled, "Don't worry Uncle Vince. I would never let you embarrass yourself like that."

"Hey now, I'm a good singer. You've seen that video performance of me back when I was young. You know I can dance and I can sing sweetheart." He said as he twirled her around the room.

"All right, all right." She giggled, "You can dance but I'm way better."

"That's true. You got it from our side of the family because your dad can't dance." He said, "Okay so I'll book you a vocal instructor and he or she can go to the arena to help you with your vocals." He said, "Now are you ready to go?"

"Of course, let's head down there." She said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy and Kelly were on their way down to the restaurant. They got in the elevator and the doors were about to close when he heard a voice.

"Hold the elevator." Vince stuck his foot in the door as Randy pressed the button for the doors to open and let Jordan walk in front of him, "Thank you Mr Orton."

"No problem Mr McMahon." He said as he noticed Jordan standing next to her uncle, "How are you Jordan?"

"Good, thanks." She smiled uneasily, "What about you?"

"I'm good. We're going to have lunch, would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Um, no thank you. I have to go to the arena." She said.

"Oh, well maybe another time then?" He asked hopefully, knowing well that she would be going home that day.

"I don't know if I told you…" 'Of course I told you. I even slept with you.' She thought, "But I'm going back to Hammond tonight. This was just a one week thing."

Randy pretended to be unaffected by it, "Oh, that's cool then. I hope you enjoyed being with us in the WWE."

"Of course, I did." She said through gritted teeth, hoping that the elevator door would open soon. Good for her, the door opened and she was the first one to slip out of there with her uncle right behind her.

When she finally turned around, she noticed Randy walk into the restaurant with Kelly as he looked over at her. She turned her head away and saw her uncle walking towards her. She smiled as he hugged her and let her go into the limo before he got in.

"So what was that back there?" He asked.

"What was what?" She asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"What was up with you and Randy on the elevator?" He asked once again.

"That was nothing. He just asked to join him for breakfast." She shrugged, "There was nothing to it."

"Oh cut the crap Jor, I know that there's something wrong with you. You could cut the tension with a knife." He said rather loudly.

"There is seriously nothing wrong with me Uncle Vince. I promise." She said.

He knew that there was something wrong with her and it had to do with one Mr Randy Orton but he wouldn't push her for now. She had a busy day ahead of her with singing at WrestleMania and one more thing on her plate would most likely cause her to explode.

"What are you thinking about Uncle Vince?" She asked.

"Nothing sweetheart, nothing at all." He reassured her as he placed his hand on top of hers, "Now let's go get you that latte so you can function the rest of the day."

She smiled, "You remembered?"

"Of course I did sweetheart. I don't wanna find out what'll happen if I don't get it for you." He laughed as he looked at her.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

When they got to the arena, after having ordered their lattes, they went to his office and she sat down on one of the couches as she tried to remember the words to the America, The Beautiful. She sang some lines in her head and then she just gave up. It'd be better if she just waited for her vocal trainer so she wouldn't hurt her voice and end up embarrassing herself in front of millions of WWE fans, not to mention her mom and her sisters watching from home.

She heard as her uncle ended a call and only heard when he said he'd have security bring him or her to his office. She decided to ask him what it was about, "Who was that?"

"Your vocal coach is coming and I told security to escort her down here." He said.

"So it's a her?" She asked.

"Yes, I needed someone to help you with the high notes at the end of the song and a guy certainly can't help you out with that." He said.

She giggled lightly, "Of course not."

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come right in." Vince said. He saw the security guy come in.

"Shall I bring her in?" The guy asked.

"Yes. Thank you for escorting her down here." He said.

"No problem Mr McMahon." He said before stepping out of the room and letting a woman walk in before closing the door.

Jordan stood up to greet the woman. She looked to be in about her mid-twenties and she was beautiful. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a cream colored physique which would most definitely mean she had many admirers. She was wearing a white button up shirt and she had black high heels to match the color of her mini skirt. She looked to be about 5'9."

Jordan walked over to her and smiled as she extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." She said sweetly, "I love working with Vince. He's a great man and he wasn't lying when he told me that you were gorgeous, but he didn't tell me you were extremely beautiful."

She blushed, "Thank you…"

"Angelina Parker but you can call me Angelina." She said with a smile.

"You're very gorgeous yourself." She said, returning the compliment from earlier.

"Not as beautiful as yourself." Angelina replied, "Well let's get to working on your vocals so you'll be ready for tonight." She turned to Vince, "What time did you say the show was?"

"It's at 5 PM so we need to work quick." He replied. He looked at his watch, "It's 11:26 so you have about 3 hours to work on it with her since she has to go shopping for a dress with Linda."

"All right, I'll have her ready by then." Angelina replied as Vince stepped out of the room and she and Jordan began working on warming up her vocals.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile, John was in the catering room going over what would be happening later on in the night with his 'rival.' John wasn't paying much attention though, as he was thinking about Jordan and making his move on her before she went back home.

Paul noticed that John wasn't paying attention to him anymore, "John. Dude, are you paying attention to me anymore?"

John was off in la-la land at this moment. The only thing on his mind was Jordan. He sighed as he looked down at his script and looked up to see a confused Triple H looking at him. He gave him a weird look.

"John, what the fuck are you thinking about?" He asked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you got laid last night and you're trying to remember the chick's name."

"I did not get laid last night and I remember the 'chick's' name perfectly fine." He said.

"Oh really? And what is this girl's name?" He asked, knowing well that John never remembered the name of any girl he slept with in every town.

"Her name's Jordan and she's an amazing woman." He told him.

"Wait a minute, you're not talking about Jor, are you?" He asked.

"That's the one." John responded.

"You better not hurt her John. Like I told you when you first asked me about her, you hurt her, I'll hurt you. She's a very close friend of mine and I don't want to see her hurting because some cocky motherfucker used her, no offense." Paul warned.

"Then you shouldn't be warning me about anything." John said.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"There's another cocky motherfucker that already hurt her." John said.

"Don't tell me Randy slept with her?" Paul said, seeting with anger.

"No, that's not it." He said, "Randy never told Jordan that he was engaged and she found out the worst possible way."

"When?" Paul asked.

"Oh on Friday at the theatre. Kelly found them arguing backstage after the press conference and she told her. She was heartbroken but it was better she found out."

"That little fucker, I am going to kill him when I see him." Paul said as he stood up.

"Don't go to jail for Randy. I feel bad because he really liked her but I can't back him up when he didn't tell her the truth. I told him to tell her but he wouldn't listen. It's his own fault Jordan's not with him." John told Paul.

"I am going to have a serious talk with Randy when I see him." Paul said, anger evident in his voice.

John noticed Randy stepped into the room, without Kelly, "Now would be a good time then." John said as he pointed to the door where Randy had come in.

Paul stood up and walked over to Randy as various superstars and divas watched on. He smiled as Randy looked at him. He quickly punched Randy in the face and in less than five seconds, he was holding Randy against the wall by his throat.

"How could you lead her on like that Randy? How could you hurt her? She had a right to know that you were no longer a single man and that you were engaged to some bitch." Paul said, "You're really going to hope that you weren't here right now. Jordan is like a sister to me and the fact that you hurt her pisses me off."

Randy struggled to breathe as Paul held him by the throat and Randy tried to get loose.

"I am going to show you why you do not mess with me or the McMahons. Jordan is Stephanie's cousin and you hurt her. I'm sure Vince would love to find out how you used his niece." Paul said.

Stephanie stood up from the table where she had been talking to Trish and a couple other divas, "Paul, let him go. Jordan told him she didn't want to talk to him anymore. Just let it go. She's leaving tonight anyway."

"It doesn't matter. He used her and now he's going to pay." Paul said.

Everyone in the catering room watched on as Paul held Randy by the throat and still hadn't let him go.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile Jordan was walking towards the catering room with Angelina. They had been working on getting Jordan's vocals warmed up and they needed water to cool off.

Jordan opened the door for Angelina and she walked in after her. She noticed the room was quiet and everyone was watching something occurring at one end of the room. She looked closer and saw Stephanie standing behind Paul with her hand on his shoulder. She looked closer and noticed Paul was holding Randy against the wall by his throat.

Even though Randy had hurt her, she couldn't let him get hurt. She would be devastated if something bad happened to him. She would be devastated if Paul went to jail for killing Randy or if he got in trouble with Vince.

Jordan did what was best, "STOP!" She yelled as everyone looked at her.

* * *

**A/N: I got the most reviews for this chapter. Thank you so much you guys. You are the best. This chapter was longer as promised. I hope you like. I will update sometime soon, this week maybe, I am not sure when though cus I start school on Monday. Review please. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

**cena babe54**: You will find out soon who Jordan chooses. There is only a few chapters left. Hope you like this one and thanks for reviewing the past one. :)

**veracruzortongal** and **imageofsin**: Thanks for the reviews guys. You both rock so much for supporting me through it. I know you hate Randy but that is how the story goes. lol, I hope you like this chapter. :)

**Amyvedamarie**: Thank you so much for reviewing. You rock. I cannot give away who she is going to stay with but stay tuned. It will get interesting in these last chapters. Hope you like the chapter. :)

**Enigmatic Lotus Leaf**: Thank you for reviewing again. You will like the upcoming chapters so all I am going to say is stay tuned. Hmm...it seems most people want her with Randy. I mean who wouldn't when Randy used her. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. :)

**JaSamfan33**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one. :)

**R&R.

* * *

**

-Chapter 20-

Everyone had clearly heard her because as she walked across the room, they turned their attention to her.

Paul turned around and saw the reason he was holding Randy by the throat, "Jordan." He said.

"Let him go now." She said as she walked closer to him.

"But he deserves to die after what he did to you." He justified.

"I told you to let him go." She said as she got closer to him.

"But…" He started.

Jordan interrupted him, "NOW!"

John shuddered as he heard Jordan yell. She was definitely a McMahon. She could definitely yell like one and keep everyone's attention on her.

She put her hand on her right hip, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Paul reluctantly let Randy go as Randy tried to catch his breath and he slid down the wall. He held his throat and he took the water that Jordan had offered him. He looked up at her and weakly smiled as if saying thank you but she quickly looked away.

Jordan looked at Paul, "What were you doing?"

"Payback. He used you Jor." Paul said.

"I don't care if he fucking slept with me or if he used me. You had no right in taking matters into your own hands." She said.

Paul could tell that she loved him by the way she stood up for him. Even though Jordan was mad at Randy, it was evident that she loved him and that she didn't want him hurt.

"What do you mean if he slept with you?" He asked.

Jordan mentally kicked herself. 'Damn it! How could you let that slip Jordan? Just brush if off and he'll believe you.' She sighed, "Look, I was using that as an example to make a point. I don't want you to go to jail or get fired because you killed someone."

"For a second there, I was thinking that you actually did." Paul said curiously.

"That never happened. I haven't spoken to him for a while. Now I suggest you leave him alone and just leave it as it is. It was something stupid and it doesn't matter anyway. I'm going home tonight and I won't EVER see him again." She responded as she looked around the room and noticed everyone was watching her.

Everyone quickly looked away and went back to what they were doing.

"Fine but don't think I'm going to let him go that easily." Paul said as he looked at Randy and then walked back to the table John was at to finish discussing the show.

She sighed and she walked over to Randy as she extended her hand and helped him up.

"Thanks Jordan." He said as he looked at her.

Jordan quickly looked away, "Don't mention it. You should put some ice on your cheek before it starts swelling. I'm sure you don't want to go out there with a bruised face." She said as she grabbed two water bottles from the cooler and walked back out of the room with Angelina behind her.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Paul went back to the table where John was sitting at and he grabbed his script without saying a word. He looked at John and motioned for him to go on.

John sighed. He knew that he felt awkward after Jordan yelled at him and she made him let Randy go. What was up with that? Why had Jordan stood up for Randy when he had hurt her? 'That's because she's still in love with him dumbass. After all that he did to her, she still loves him and it's going to take some time for her to let him go.' The little voice in his head told him. Whatever, John was going to make his move on Jordan before she left and then she'd forget about Randy.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan walked back to her uncle's office and sat down on the couch as Angelina closed the door and sat next to her. Jordan rubbed her temples and took a drink of water before she turned to Angelina.

"I am so sorry you had to see that." She said.

"I'm guessing he hurt you really bad?" She asked.

"Yeah but I don't wanna talk about it. Let's get back to work on my vocals and then I can tell you about it. You can come shopping with me and my Aunt Linda if you'd like." Jordan said.

"That would be awesome." Angelina said.

Jordan and Angelina worked on improving Jordan's vocals and warming them up. By the time they were done, Jordan was tired of singing but her voice was ready.

"Jordan, are you sure that you're not really a singer?" Angelina asked her.

"Why would I be a singer?" She asked.

"Because your voice is absolutely amazing. You didn't need any warming up or anything. Your voice is beautiful." Angelina complimented her, "Maybe you should consider a career in music."

"Thanks but I don't think that would work for me. I already have my own dance studio back in Hammond and I really love dancing. Singing's just a hobby for me." Jordan said.

"See? That works perfectly fine. You dance and sing, just what is needed for a career in the music business." Angelina told her.

"Thank you for the encouragement but I think I'm fine right now." Jordan replied and then she looked at her watch, "Oh it's already 2:30 so we need to go find my Aunt Linda to go shopping."

"Okay, let's head out." Angelina said.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy was in the medics room laying on the bed waiting for the swelling to go down on his face. He had been treated by Mike, the head doctor for the WWE. Randy thought about what had happened with Jordan when he was in the catering room with Paul. She had stood up for him even though he had hurt her and she had prevented Paul from ripping his head off.

Jordan. She was one of a kind and he knew he had hurt her but that hadn't been his intention when he first asked her out. It wasn't his fault that he had fallen for her. He knew that Jordan would never forgive him after that but after seeing her stand up for him to Paul, he knew that what they had couldn't be thrown away. He was gonna talk to Jordan tonight, even if he had to chase her down to the airport to do so.

He held his head as he got up from the bed and he exited the room to finish going over his lines with Rey Mysterio and Kurt Angle. He only had 2 and a half hours till WrestleMania and he'd have to focus on his match instead of Jordan.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan had found her aunt and she and Angelina were on their way to the mall to shop for dresses for Jordan to wear during WrestleMania later that day. They had gone to Dessy Collection and to Chanel and they had found two gorgeous dresses that she would be wearing at the beginning of the show and during the presentation of the Hall of Fame inductees.

They were currently sitting at the food court getting something to eat before they had to go to the hotel and head to the arena. Jordan had gotten Chinese food, Linda had gotten Japanese food and Angelina had settled on a salad from Souper Salad.

"So are you ready for this Jor?" Linda asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope I don't mess this up and ruin the rest of the night." Jordan said, "I would hate to have to come out again after messing up."

"Jordan, you won't mess up. We practiced and we warmed up your vocals. You're fine." Angelina said, "You didn't even need a vocal coach."

"Thanks again Angelina." Jordan said, "So the burgundy dress is for the presentation and the white one is for when I sing the America, The Beautiful right?"

"Right." Linda said, "I think we should head back so you can get what you need from the hotel and then we can go to the arena and get you ready for the show."

Linda, Jordan and Angelina got up from their seats and headed to the hotel before going to the arena. When they arrived at the hotel, Jordan went up to her room and grabbed the stuff she needed before she joined her aunt and Angelina back in the lobby.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Kelly had just arrived at the arena. She had been shopping for the past couple of hours while Randy went over the show with his workmates. She had bought many things and she had paid for everything using Randy's American Express card. Sure she knew that she had gone over the limit this time but she didn't care. There were so many things she had wanted, she couldn't resist buying all of them.

She stepped out of the limo and told the driver to take all her bags back to the hotel to her room. She tipped him and then she started to walk to the entrance but something caught her eye.

Another limo had arrived and it stopped right in front of the entrance. She crossed her arms as she waited for the people to step out.

She saw Linda McMahon step out, followed by a really gorgeous woman and then finally Jordan. She had a couple bags with her and a duffle bag on her shoulder.

Kelly smirked as she saw Linda and the other woman enter the building and Jordan walking towards the entrance, "Hey Jordan!"

Jordan looked up to see Kel, "Oh, hey."

"So where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to go get ready for the show so if you wouldn't mind…" Jordan said as she tried to step around Kelly to make her way in the arena.

"You have to get ready for the show?" Kel asked and Jordan nodded, "What for? You're not a diva."

"That's none of your business. Watch the show and then you can see what I'm doing." Jordan said as started to walk away from Kelly but she grabbed her arm.

"Oh one more thing, don't even think about approaching Randy. He's mine and he doesn't want anything to do with you so stop looking for him." She said, "And it doesn't matter what you wear, Randy will never love you like he loves me. You're pathetic if you actually thought he had feelings for you. If he did, would he have let me give him a blow job or practically rip off the clothes I was wearing as soon as we left the press conference?"

"You don't have to worry about me going anywhere near your fiancé. I want nothing to do with him. I hope you guys enjoy your marriage and you live happily ever after." Jordan screamed as she walked away from Kelly and walked down to the make up room.

"Bitch!" Kelly muttered, "At least I have Randy and he loves me. I can't say the same thing for you." She said as she grinned and walked off to find Randy.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan walked down the hall and tried to block out the tears that were threatening to fall. She ran into something hard as soon as she turned down the hall and dropped her bags on the floor. She looked up and saw John standing in front of her.

John smiled and helped her up, "Sorry Jordan. I didn't mean to knock you down."

"It's okay John. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said.

John noticed her tear stained cheeks and turned her face towards him as he helped her pick up the bags, "What's wrong Jor?"

Jordan stood up and looked away from him, "Nothing's wrong John. I have to go now."

John turned Jordan's face to his and placed his hand on her cheek. He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek, "Jordan, I know something's wrong. Tell me what happened."

She didn't know whether to tell him or to keep it to herself. She sighed and did what was best, "Nothing happened, just a small encounter with Kel but I'm over it."

"What did she do to you?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing John. I'm perfectly fine. We just had a brief talk and then I walked off. I must've gotten something in my eyes when I came inside. Don't worry about me. I'll see you later okay?" She said.

"Of course Jor." He said before he pecked her lips and kissed her forehead.

Jordan continued down the hall and she walked to the make up room to get ready.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile, Randy was in his room getting ready for his match. Sure he had about two and a half hours till his match but he wanted to walk around and see if he could find Jordan. He sat down on the couch and took a drink of his water when Kelly came in the room.

"Hey baby." She said flirtatiously.

"Hey Kel." He said, not even looking at her.

She walked over to the couch and sat down on his lap, "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm just stressed out with my match tonight and everything that's happened this week." He said, "Did you find something nice when you went shopping?"

"Of course I did babe and I plan on showing it to you later tonight." She said with the biggest grin on her face. She kissed his lips softly, "Now don't be too mad but I kinda went over the limit on what you gave me."

He met her gaze, "How much did you exactly spend?"

"Not too much. I think about 3 grand or so." She said as if it was nothing.

"That's a little too much Kel. You've already spent 5 grand since you got here and now you spend another three. I'm gonna be broke by the time I plan on retiring." He said.

"Oh but that won't be for a long time Randy." Kel said as she kissed his lips once more, "I won't be spending so much, well that is until the baby comes along."

Randy froze. A baby? That's not what he wanted to hear from her. She wanted to have a baby and all he could think about was reconciling with Jordan. He wanted to break it off with Kel and he didn't think it'd be that hard but now hearing this from her, he was sure that it wasn't gonna be an easy task. He sighed and removed her from his lap. He held his head in his hands and got up.

"I'll be back, I have to clear my mind." He said as he closed the door and walked down the hall.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan had just arrived in the make up room and she put her dresses down as she saw Rebecca and Diana working on the other divas. She walked over to where Trish and Ashley were and she hugged them from behind as they turned around and smiled.

"Jordan, how are you doll?" Trish asked.

"I'm good Trish. So you're getting your hair and make up done for the show tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have a match against Mickie James for my title." Trish answered.

"What about you Ashley? What do you have to do tonight?" She asked.

"Oh I have nothing. I'm just presenting some of the Hall of Fame inductees during WrestleMania." Ashley replied, "What are you doing Jor?"

"Oh nothing really, I'm doing the same thing Ashley is with the inductees." She said, a smile tugging at the end of her mouth, "Oh and singing America, The Beautiful since Michelle couldn't make it."

Trish and Ashley had a shocked look on their face as they saw Jordan sit down on one of the chairs taking out a dress, "What did you just say Jordan?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm singing at the begininng of the show." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god, Jor. You never told us you sang." Ashley said excitedly.

"Must've slipped my mind or something." She said.

"Or you just didn't want to tell anyone." Trish said.

"Actually, it didn't really matter since it's only a hobby and I'm just filling in for Michelle since she couldn't make it tonight. That's all, nothing major." She replied as if it was nothing.

"That's so exciting Jordan. I can't wait to hear you." Ashley said.

"You don't have to wait that long. I only have about an hour till showtime." She said, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go change into this dress so I can get my hair and make up done."

Jordan excused herself and she went into a fitting room to change into her dress. When she came out, Trish and Ashley both wooed her and whistled as she sat down on the chairs.

-45 minutes later-

Rebecca and Diana had finished working on Jordan's hair and make up. She looked absolutely beautiful to them and they were sure that she would have every guy's attention on her. She smiled and put on her silver stilettos before putting on her diamond tennis bracelet and her diamond earrings.

"Well?" She asked as she spun around.

Rebecca and Diana both clapped and smiled in reassurance, "You look amazing Jordan."

"Yeah, you look really pretty." Diana said.

"Aw thank you guys. I wouldn't look like this if it wasn't for you." she said as she hugged them and walked out of the room to find her uncle.

Jordan walked around the halls and received many whistles and catcalls from the superstars there. She smiled and blushed as she made her way to his office. She knocked on the door and she heard someone telling her to come in.

Vince turned around and smiled when he saw his niece, "You look absolutely beautiful Jor."

"Thank you Uncle Vince, I just hope it's not too much." She said as she hugged her uncle.

"It's not too much Jor. It looks amazing on you, now let's get you out to the guerrilla position so you can go out for the show." He said before offering his hand.

Jordan took it and slipped her arm through the crook of his. She smiled and walked out of the office to go to the guerrilla position.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy was walking around the hallways and he decided to stop at the curtain and see the end of the 18 man Interpromotional battle royal. Viscera had won the match when he had eliminated Snitsky. He looked around and noticed that there were only a couple of people there monitoring the show and others getting ready to turn on the pyros that marked the beginning of the WrestleMania. He stood against the wall and watched as Carlito and Chris Masters stood behind the curtain along with Kane and the Big Show for their match.

He sighed and closed his eyes. It was only about 5 minutes till WrestleMania started and he could hear the fans cheering and screaming out there in the arena. They were sure hyped up and who wouldn't be with this being the grandest stage of them all.

He turned his head as he heard Vince talking to someone and when he did, he noticed Jordan. His breath instantly got caught in his throat. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a short white halter dress that was dangerously low cut and hung a bit to show some cleavage and had a slit up her left leg to show off her tanned legs. It stopped about 6 inches below her waist and the rest went up to her waist in a silver embedment where it ruffled a bit on the left side. It was longer in the back and hung down in very smooth and small ruffles. Her hair was straightened but waved where it gave her an accentuated look and she wore diamond earrings with a matching diamond tennis bracelet. Her make up wasn't that exaggerated, she had a natural beauty to her. To complete her look, she wore thin silver stilettos that had two diamonds at the straps. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Okay, so you're going to go out there and stand in the middle of the ring and then Lilian will introduce you. After that, everyone will stand and you'll begin singing. Got it?" He asked and she nodded, "Then you'll bow, climb down the steps and come into the back so these guys can start their match."

"Okay, I can do that. I just hope my nerves don't kick in at the last minute and I end up making a fool of myself." She said as she laughed softly.

"Don't worry Jor. Angelina trained you and besides, your voice is beautiful. Just go out there and make me proud." He said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her one last time, "I'll be waiting right here when you come back."

She nodded and then she prepared herself for the challenge she had ahead of her. She sighed and took a deep breath as she stood behind the curtains and closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter may not be the most exciting but I wanted to get it out there. I hope you guys like it though. I will try and updated Monday since there is no school or later on in the week. Anyways, review please. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

A/N: Don't think I don't appreciate the reviews you leave me but I'm getting quite lazy in writing out person reviews. lol, I know...I _am_ an idiot. It means **a lot** to me that you guys take your time to read my story and leave all those wonderful reviews. You guys are the ones that keep me going. You all rock. I hope you like this chapter.

_Thanks to_: **cena babe54**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **veracruzortongal**, **imageofsin**, **Amyvedamarie**, **ChainGangQueen4Life**, **irishblue69**, and **Princess Mel**.

_R&R._

* * *

-Chapter 21-

Jordan stood behind the curtains and watched as all the men from the battle royal walked to the back and winked at her as they walked by. She just smiled and waited for her cue to walk out to the ring.

Lilian Garcia took a microphone and walked up the stairs to the ring to introduce the person singing America, The Beautiful, "At this time I would like to announce a change in plans. Michelle from Destiny's Child could not make it tonight so we have a replacement. Please give a warm welcome to the beautiful and talented Jordan Roybal!"

Jordan heard her name and she buckled up as she sighed and walked through the curtain. She smiled and waved as people stood up and cheered for her. A lot of guys sitting on the floor level got up and whistled as she came by. A little boy had a poster with her name and he cheered for her. 'Aww how cute. He has a poster for me and I'm not even a diva. He must've watched the Hall of Fame last night or something.'

She smiled and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. The little boy smiled and she walked to the steel steps where she got in the ring. Many guys whistled as she got in and smiled as she kissed the little boy.

"Would you all please rise as Jordan sings America, The Beautiful?" Lilian said as she handed Jordan the microphone and stood in the corner of the ring.

Jordan smiled. 'Here goes nothing.' She took a deep breath and lifted the microphone to her lips.

"O beautiful for spacious skies, For amber waves of grain, For purple mountain majesties Above the fruited plain! America! America! God shed his grace on thee And crown thy good with brotherhood From sea to shining sea!

O beautiful for pilgrim feet Whose stern impassioned stress A thoroughfare of freedom beat Across the wilderness! America! America! God mend thine every flaw, Confirm thy soul in self-control, Thy liberty in law!

O beautiful for heroes proved In liberating strife. Who more than self their country loved And mercy more than life! America! America! May God thy gold refine Till all success be nobleness And every gain divine!

O beautiful for patriot dream That sees beyond the years Thine alabaster cities gleam Undimmed by human tears! America! America! God shed his grace on thee And crown thy good with brotherhood From sea to shining sea!"

As Jordan sang the last note, everyone cheered for her and clapped loudly as she bowed and returned the microphone. She got out of the ring and walked back towards the ramp touching some of the fans' hands as she waved to the others.

When she got to the back, she was immediately enveloped by a huge pair of arms. She smiled as she turned around and hugged the person. She looked up into his blue eyes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You did great out there Jor." He said.

"Thank you John." She smiled.

"You didn't tell me you were going to sing as a replacement for Michelle." He said, "Why didn't you tell me you could also sing?"

"Because I didn't think it was necessary for you to know that I had a hidden talent." She said teasingly.

He pulled her closer, pressing her to his body, "What other hidden talents do you have Jordan?"

"Talents that you'll never know about." She said seductively, "But if you're a good little boy, you might find out." She said as she ran a finger down his chest.

He shivered a bit from her contact, "I hope that's soon."

She laughed, "Oh it'll be real soon baby, sooner than you think."

"I can't wait till I have you screaming my name and clinging on to my body." He said.

"That sounds great, what do you say if we forget about the show and go back to the hotel?" She said kissing his jaw.

"I would love to." John said, already getting hard just thinking about him and Jordan alone in a hotel room.

She kissed his lips softly and then instantly pulled back as she started laughing, "You were like putty in my hands John." He had a confused look on his face, "I can't believe you actually fell for it."

"That wasn't very nice Jordan." He said looking away from her as several people watched them.

"Well maybe I'm not a very nice person John. Ever think about that?" She said as she looked at the disappointed look on his face. She had only been playing with him but he was obviously not. She kinda felt bad for leading him on like that but then again, she thought it was funny. She looked as he scratched the back of his neck nervously and she instantly pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry Johnny, will you forgive me?"

He didn't meet her gaze, "No, that wasn't very nice."

She turned his face towards hers and pouted as she batted her gorgeous green eyes, "Come on John, I didn't mean to do that." She said as she kissed along his jaw and kissed his lips softly. She pulled back and then kissed him with more force and bit his bottom lip, "Please?"

He couldn't resist the puppy look, especially not when Jordan was standing in front of him in a very short and low cut dress that showed an ample amount of cleavage, "I can't resist that look, especially not when it's on your beautiful face." He kissed her lips softly and then he kissed her forehead.

"Jordan!" A voice was heard down the hall.

Jordan turned around and she saw her Uncle Vince and her Aunt Linda walking towards her. She looked up at John and smiled, "I'll see you later okay."

"That's fine, if you want to give me company, you can come down to my locker room. I'll be waiting." He said before kissing her on the lips once more.

Vince saw his niece and he twirled her around, "You did a great job Jordan!"

"Thank you Uncle Vince. I was really nervous." She said honestly.

"He's right sweetheart. You were amazing out there. I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice." Linda said and hugged her, "And that dress looks amazing on you."

"Thank you both. I'm glad it's over though." Jordan said.

"Great job kiddo." He said and kissed her cheek, "Now you better go get dressed and whatever it is you girls do because it's almost time to escort the inductees for their presentation."

"All right, I'll se you in a bit then." Jordan said before hugging her aunt and then walking down the hall.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Meanwhile Kelly was in the fitting room laughing when Randy came in the room. She was sitting on the couch and pointing at the tv set as she saw Randy come in the room.

"What's so funny Kel?" He asked.

"You have to ask? Did you hear that bitch singing out there?" She laughed.

"I heard her. She sings pretty good." He said. 'Who am I kidding? She was amazing. She's beautiful. An amazing dancer and she's great in bed.' He thought and smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, "I thought my ear drums would burst if she sang another note. Thank god that she couldn't sing the whole song or she would of sent many people to the emergency room. And that dress…that was ridiculously short and it showed too much of her chest."

'I'm gonna have to disagree with that. She looked fucking hot, I would of fucked her right then and there if it wasn't for the fact that it's the grandest stage of them all and for the fact that Vince was there.' He smirked and laughed a bit. 'That would of been a better show than WrestleMania. I can see it now, the main event: Jordan and Randy in a Hardcore match.'

Kelly looked at him quizzically, "What's so funny Randy?"

He noticed Kel was looking at him weirdly, "Nothing babe, just something I was thinking about. Don't worry about it."

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan had gone back into the make up room to put on her second dress. She saw Rebecca and Diana working on the divas and they smiled at her as she walked into the fitting room and put on the burgundy dress.

She came out and immediately sat down on one of the chairs as Diana worked on her make up and Rebecca worked on her hair. By the time she was done, Jordan looked amazing. Her burgundy dress was tube top style and had satin lining around the top and along the waistline. It went about two inches past her knees and hung loosely at the bottom where as the top, it was tight and showed off her great figure. Her hair was half up in a bun and she had her bangs to the right side of her face and the ends of her hair were straightened out. She still had her diamond earrings on and her diamond tennis bracelet.

"Jordan, you look wonderful, again." Rebecca complimented.

"Thank you Rebecca." She said, "I'll see you later. It's already time for the presentation."

Jordan walked out of the room and headed towards the guerrilla position. As she walked down the hall, she saw that they were recording something backstage so she waited for them to finish to cross to the other side.  
Josh Matthews was interviewing "Mean" Gene Okerlund and all of a sudden, Randy Orton interrupted him and from what Jordan could hear, he insulted him for becoming a Hall of Famer just because he was an interviewer. Batista appeared when Gene left and he told Randy that the person that won the World Heavyweight Championship would just be holding it until he returned.

The segment ended and Jordan waited until she heard one of the camera guys say 'clear.' She tried to walk around Randy as he was standing there talking to Batista but he obviously would not let her. He told Batista that they'd talk later and he went after Jordan.

She tried to walk faster but he caught up with her and grabbed her arm, "Let me go!"

"We need to talk Jordan." He said.

"I can't talk Randy, I have to get ready for the presentation." She said, "Let me go please."

"Jordan, we need to talk about us." He urged.

"Come on Randy, who are you kidding? There is no 'us.' Just leave me alone and go back to your fiancée. She must be missing you a lot." Jordan said harshly.

"Jordan, I can explain-" He was interrupted.

"There is nothing to explain. Stop trying to talk to me and leave me the fuck alone." She said as she pulled away from him, only for Randy to bring her back into his arms.

He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. She tried to get out of his grip but he would not budge. He tried making the kiss more passionate but Jordan would not let him. She kept her lips firmly closed as she tried to get away from him. Finally, she pulled away and slapped him as hard as she could before walking down the hall in tears. She quickly slipped into the bathroom and fixed herself up before she walked down the the guerrilla to meet the other divas.

When she got there, she was met by Maria and Kristal. They smiled at her and hugged her before they went to the stage, sensing something was wrong.

She smiled reassuringly at them and waited for Howard Finkel to start presenting the inductees.

Howard Finkel climbed in the middle of the ring and brought the microphone to his lips, "At this time, I would like to present to you the 2006 Hall of Fame Inductees. Please welcome "Mean" Gene Okerlund."

Gene Okerlund came out with Kristal who smiled and kissed his cheek, then went to the back.

"The "Sensational" Sherry."

"Sensational" Sherry came out with Maria and they hugged before Maria went to the back.

"Tony Atlas."

Tony Atlas came out with Jordan and she kissed his cheek and hugged him before she went to the back.

"Verne Gagne."

Verne Gagne came out with Kristal once again she kissed his cheek before going to the back.

"William "Refrigerator" Perry."

William Perry came out with Maria and she kissed his cheek before she went to the back.

"The Black Jacks."

Jordan came out with each one of them on her arm. She kissed both on the cheek and hugged them before going to the back.

Jerry: The Black Jacks sure are lucky JR!

JR: Of course they are. They got inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame.

Jerry: No, I mean they both got escorted by that beautiful young lady and they got kisses JR!

JR: She is one beautiful gal.

Jerry: She's an amazing singer too. What a beautiful young lady!

Tazz: I have to agree with you King. She was with us announcing SmackDown for Tony Chimel on Friday night. She did an excellent job.

Michael Cole: That and the fact that she's Mr McMahon's niece.

Tazz: You're right Michael. She's the niece to the most powerful man in sports entertainment.

"Bret Hart could not be here tonight for personal reasons but he's here with us in soul. And finally Eddie Guerrero who is being represented by his wife, Vickie and his nephew, Chavo Guerrero."

Vickie came out being escorted by Chavo who stayed out there with her.

"These are your 2006 Hall of Fame inductees. Give them all a round of applause." Howard said, "And to the beautiful young ladies that escorted them, Maria, Kristal Marshall and Jordan Roybal!"

The three girls came out one at a time and smiled and waved as they stood in the middle.

Jerry: Puppies!

Tazz: King's right, puppies. What beautiful women.

JR: That's right and the only place you'll find them is in the WWE.

Michael Cole: Absolutely beautiful and talented.

The crowd cheered for them and applauded them as they went to the back, one by one.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan was the first one in the back. She immediately went to John's room in fear that she would run into Randy again. She knocked on the door and he quickly opened the door.

"Hey John!" She said sitting down on the couch, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't even ask if I could come in."

"It's all right Jor, what's got you so hyped up?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to run into Randy again." She said.

"You ran into him earlier?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah before the presentation thing. He wanted to talk about 'us.' He won't leave me alone." She said sighing.

"Don't worry babe, you're only here for tonight and then you won't ever have to see him again." He said as he pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, that's true." She said and leaned into his chest.

"Now about that kiss you gave that little boy earlier, that was cute." He said, "But I didn't like all those guys ogling you and whistling at you."

"Aww, are you jealous John?" She teased.

"Of course I am. You know I like you." He stated.

This took her by surprise, "You like me?"

"Yeah, you're a really great person. I wish we could be something more than friends but you still love Randy and you're leaving tonight so I won't ever see you again." He said sadly.

"I didn't know John." She said, "But you don't have to worry about Randy because I'm gonna get over him." She said as she kissed him, "I would love to be more than friends with you but I don't think a long distance relationship would work."

"We could try and see how it works out." John suggested.

"I don't know about that but for now, something else is on my mind." She said as she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.

He pulled back and looked at her, "So is this how you kiss your friends?"

"No, this is how I kiss you." She said as she pulled him back down and kissed him fiercely.

He immediately obliged and pressed his body against hers as he placed one hand on her cheek and used the other one to run his hands through her hair. He ran his tongue against her lips and bit on her lip as she moaned in pleasure. She granted him entrance and as soon as their tongues touched, Jordan felt as if her body was on fire. Their tongues danced off each other as her hands roamed his back and his hand had made its way down her body to her leg. As their mouths played tonsil hockey, Jordan played with the little hairs on the back of his neck. His hand had already found its way under her dress as it gently stroked her smooth leg. His hand was dangerously close to her center as it was now touching the top at the hem of her panties and it would of gone further if there hadn't been a knock at the door.

Jordan mumbled as she told him to ignore it and he didn't break their kiss. They continued to explore each other's bodies as it they were something mysterious waiting to be uncovered.

The person outside the door didn't want to wait though because the door was immediately opened. Ric opened the door and found Jordan in a very compromising situation. He cleared his throat and as soon as she saw him, she pushed John off of her and sat up trying to fix herself.

Jordan was so embarrassed to be found in that position by a man she thought of as a father figure. She blushed and smoothed her dress out as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Can I talk to you in private Jordan?" Ric asked.

"Uh, yeah. We can go out in the hall if you want." She said, "I'll be back before your match, okay?" He nodded and she hugged him before she stepped out in the hall with Ric.

"I hope you weren't too busy Jordan." He said in a stern voice.

"I wasn't." She blushed knowing what he had meant by that, "So why did you want to see me?"

"I heard some news from someone and I wanted to know what happened, by you." He said.

She sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about, "Who told you?"

"Paul. I found him in a foul mood in catering and I asked him who had pissed him off. He told me he almost ripped Randy's head off so I asked him what he had done and he told me what Randy did to you Jor." He paused, "Why didn't you tell me sweetheart? I told you if you ever needed anything, I would be there to help you, yet you didn't come to me for help."

Jordan leaned against the wall, "I didn't want anyone to know about my personal life. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. He's happy and he's engaged to a beautiful, young woman. Everyone's happy in this little love fest."

He leaned over to her and held her in his arms, "Everyone but you Jor."

"I'm happy, I mean how could I not be? I'm thinking of going out with John, what more could I want?" She asked looking into his eyes and sighing.

"Jordan, I can see it in your eyes. I know you fell in love with Randy and you're trying to forget about the love you have for him by going out with John. Believe me Jor, rushing into a relatioship after a heartbreak is not the best thing to do. You're only hurting yourself, and you'll end up hurting John." He explained.

"No I won't. He likes me and I could learn to like him. Everyone's happy." Jordan said.

"Jordan, don't do this to yourself. This is the same thing that you did a couple years back with James-" He was interrupted.

"Please don't remind me about that. Don't!" She said as she covered her ears and slid down the wall, holding herself.

"I hate seeing you like this sweetheart." Ric said, "Don't do this to yourself, to John, to Randy."

"Don't ever say his name in front of me again. I don't want to know anything about Randy ever again. He hurt me, he had his chance, he blew it. As far as I know, Randy is dead." She screamed as she ran down the hall.

"Jor!" He yelled after her.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I had time to write this chapter cus I have not had a lot of homework this week. I might write the next chapter this weekend or something when I have time. I have a huge essay to write for my english class. Review though. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

_Thanks to_: **Princess Mel**,** cena babe54**,** Enigmatic Lotus Leaf**,** gurl42069**,** Amyvedamarie**,** MissPhilippinesSuperStar** &** imageofsin.**

Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to get this chapter out. Anyways, this is pretty interesting, or at least I think so. I would have written more but my hand is cramping out on me, thanks a lot stupid english paper. Anyways, while I have issues with my hand, lol,** read and review**. I will update this weekend, for sure. :)

-Amyy.

* * *

-Chapter 22-

Kelly was walking down the hall with Randy. They had just come from catering and were on their way back to his locker room. He had his arm around her and she had her arm wrapped around his waist. They turned the corner and ran into something, making Kelly fall on the ground as the other person flew back and landed on the floor with a 'thud.'

Randy helped Kelly up and then he noticed the other person, Jordan. He walked over to her and tried to help her up but as soon as she saw it was him, she pushed his hand away and got up on her own.

Randy noticed Jordan's tear stained face, "Jordan, what's wrong? What happened to you?"

"Nothing Randy, just leave me alone." Jordan said as she tried to go around him.

"Who did this to you Jor?" He asked genuinely concerned for her.

"I told you to leave me alone, it's none of your business." Jordan said.

Kel rolled her eyes. 'Always trying to play the innocent little bitch,' "Are you seriously that obsessed with Randy that you'll run into him anywhere?" She asked laughing.

"Kel." Randy warned.

Kelly laughed, "Aww, don't tell me someone else left you too. You didn't go for another engaged man did you?" Jordan was seething with anger. Kelly smirked, "You did, didn't you? And he dumped you too because he realized that you were nothing but a low life. No one likes you Jordan, not Randy, not John, no one wants you. Just give it up. Go back home and stop bothering us."

Randy tried to intervene, "Kel, just drop it. Let's go." He said as he grabbed her arm.

Kelly jerked her arm away from him and walked up to Jordan as she noticed that Jordan had been crying, "Aww, did someone hurt poor little Jordan? It must've been your fault again. Face it honey, Randy is never going to be yours. He is my fiancé and we are going to get married soon. We'd invite you to our wedding but it's not the best idea."

Jordan was on the edge now. Kelly was not helping herself by teasing and making fun of her. One more remark would set Jordan off and Kelly would be six feet underground.

Kelly smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee on a nearby table. She threw it on Jordan and laughed, "What? Got nothing to say bitch? Come on, do something." She waited, "That's what I thought. You're nothing but a low life, boyfriend stealing, ungrateful little-"

Jordan had had enough. That was the last straw. Jordan slapped Kelly hard across the cheek as she seethed with anger. Kelly wasn't going to put up with this. She immediately reciprocated and slapped Jordan hard across the cheek. Jordan slapped her back and Kelly did the same. Kelly pushed Jordan and in less than five seconds, Jordan pushed her back and they both fell on the floor. They rolled around on the ground as they pulled on each other's hair and punched each other.

Randy pulled Jordan off of Kelly and held her back, "Calm down Jordan."

"Get off me. I'm going to rip her head off." She screamed before climbing on top of Kel again and getting in several punches.

John had heard screaming down the hall and decided to check it out. He ran down the hallway and when he turned, he saw Randy trying to pull Jordan off Kelly, as it was clear they were fighting. He moved Randy out of the way and pulled Jordan off of Kelly as he held her back. Jordan tried to get out of his grip but he only wrapped his arms around her waist tighter.

Randy helped Kelly up and he held her back so she wouldn't confront Jordan again, "Let's go Kelly."

Kelly tried to get out of his grip, "Is that all you've got bitch? Are you so weak that a man can hold you back?"

Jordan tried to get out of his grip but John wouldn't budge. She did the next best thing, she kneed him in his groin making him fall to the ground. She pounced on Kelly and slapped her over and over again as Kelly screamed.

John immediately got back up and pulled Jordan off again, "Let me go John. She deserves this. She was the one that provoked me. You stupid, no good bitch. I'll show you how to fight for real without having a man to restrain me." She tried to pounce on Kel again, "Come on bitch, do something. Are you that weak that you can't get out of Randy's grip?"

"What is going on here?!" A loud, almost terrifying voice was heard down the hall. They all turned around and came face to face with the most powerful and authorative man in the WWE, "Well?"

Kelly spoke up first, "She started beating me for no reason as me and Randy were walking around the hall."

Vince knew that Jordan wouldn't do this for no reason. She must've gotten in a fight with Randy's fiancée for a very important reason, "Jordan, I want to see you in my office as soon as you get out of those clothes. I'll be waiting." He said as he walked down the hall.

Randy pulled Kelly down the hall before they got into it again. John stayed with Jordan as he tried to calm her down. She removed herself from his arms and sighed.

"Thanks John, I'm not sure I would of been able to restrain myself." She said.

"Lucky me, I even got a gift from you." He said sarcastically.

"Oh! Sorry about that but I just had to get away from you and that was the only thing I thought of." She said blushing.

"Don't worry about it babe. Now go change your clothes before you get in more trouble with your uncle." He said as he kissed her forehead.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan walked into the divas dressing room and looked through her bag for something to wear. Trish was in the guerrilla position getting ready for her match with Mickie James. She got dressed in a white tank top, a pair of low rise blue jeans with a white glitter belt and some white slippers. Then she brushed her hair out and wiped the coffeee off of her skin before putting everything back in her duffel bag.

She sighed and walked down to her uncle's office, scared of what he was going to say. She knocked on the door as she waited for him to let her in.

"Come in, it's open." He said.

Jordan sighed and reached for the doorknob. 'I never should of gotten into this mess. Well it's now or never, I'm going to get it anyways.' She sighed and turned the doorknob as she made her way in.

* * *

**So did you like it? The next chapter will be longer. Review. **


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

Thanks to: **Princess Mel**, **cena babe54**, **ChainGangQueen4Life**, **gurl42069**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, & **Amyvedamarie**.

I know I promised a longer chapter but I really think that the things in this chapter deserved a chapter of their own. The next one is longer I promise though. I know what I'm writing in it. There's only like two chapters left, three at the most. It depends if I change my mind on where I'm going with this. Keep reading and reviewing. You all rock. Your reviews make me smile.

**_R&R.

* * *

_**

-Chapter 23-

Vince looked up from his desk and saw Jordan entering the room. He motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs as he sat behind his desk. He finished looking through some papers before he directed his gaze on Jordan and sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

She sighed, "It wasn't my fault. I was walking down the hall after talking to Ric and I accidentally ran into Randy and Kelly. She started coming at me with all these insults and I wasn't going to stand there and let her insult me so we got into a fight."

"What was she telling you?" He asked.

"I didn't really want you to find out about this so please promise me that when you hear this, no matter how protective you are of me, you won't fire Randy or cause him any trouble." She said looking into his eyes.

"What did he do to you Jordan?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Promise me." She said.

"Fine, I promise I won't do anything to Randy." He said placing his hand over his heart, "Now will you tell me what happened?"

"Okay, but this is the short version. He made it seem like he liked me, we got along great, I started falling for him. He started ignoring me, the next day I find out he's engaged and he had never mentioned that to me when we went out. So basically he never told me he had a fiancée and I found out from Kelly." She sighed as tears started forming in her eyes.

"I am going to kill that bastard for hurting you like that." He seethed with anger.

"No, you're not. You will not touch a single hair on his body." She said softly.

"He deserves this Jordan. He lied to you." Vince said.

"I don't care. It's just like I told Paul, it was a mistake on my part to trust him. I won't ever see him again. Tonight is my last night and from here on, I will never hear from Randy again. Don't take matters into your own hands." Jordan said as she wiped the tears streaming down her face.

Vince got up and hugged her tightly as he kissed her forehead, "Baby girl, I didn't know you cared about him so much."

"I didn't just care. Even though I only knew him for a couple of days, I actually fell in love with him. It hurts too much to see him, to see them together. Just promise me one thing." She whispered.

"What is it honey?" He asked.

"Please don't give him a hard time when I leave. Don't let personal problems interfere with work." She said, "Just leave it as it is. He'll soon be married and I won't ever have to see him in my life."

"Sure thing Jor. I won't do anything to him. Be sure of that." He told her.

-An hour later-

She wiped the tears away and stood up, "Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you back here in time to go get my stuff from the hotel. I gotta go say bye to someone first."

"You go do that honey." He kissed the top of her forehead.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John had just gotten back from his match. He had kept the WWE title and he was ecstatic. Triple H had been a tough competitor but the Chaingang leader pulled through and retained the title. He was smiling from head to toe, he closed his eyes trying to rest. A sudden knock brought him out of his small nap.

He got up and opened the door to find Jordan standing in front of him, "Come in."

She smiled and sat on the couch, "So how'd it go?"

He smiled and sat down next to her, "It went great. I retained my title."

"That's awesome John. I'm really happy for you." She said with a smile.

"So how'd Vince take it?" He asked.

"How'd you know I'd tell him?" She asked stunned.

"Vince can get anything out of anyone. Besides, you're his niece so I was sure he'd be able to get it out of you." John smirked, "So what are you here for Jor?"

"Well, I just came to tell you that…uh…well…I have to go now. My flight's in about an hour and a half and I just came by to say goodbye. You were a really good friend to me while I was here. I'm glad I met you." Jordan said as she stood up.

John got off the couch, "So this is it then?"

She sighed, "Yeah. I have to get back to my studio, I miss it. You're a really great guy John." She hugged him and then she kissed him once on the lips, "I hope to see you soon."

He watched as Jordan started walking away. He sighed and grabbed her arm, "I'm gonna miss you Jordan."

He pulled her to his body and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft, sensual kiss. He kissed her softly before he pulled away and looked into her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. He was an amazing man. She pulled his head back to hers and kissed him hungrily. Her arms roamed his bare back and his hands stroked her back softly before going down to her ass and giving it a tight squeeze. She kissed him softly before pulling back and hugging him.

Jordan got her purse and wrote her phone number on a slip of paper, "Here John, call me sometime. I'd love to keep in touch with you. Take care." She said before pecking his lips softly and leaving the room.

John sighed and put his head in his hands. He really had it bad for this woman. She had only come into his life less than a week ago and he was already falling hard for her. Randy really screwed it up when he lied to her. John was going to do anything in his power to make Jordan forget Randy and fall in love with him.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy was in his locker room thinking things through. He had just showered and he was sitting on the couch in nothing but his track pants. He sighed as he thought about what to do. He wanted to be with Jordan but that would mean hurting Kel and he didn't want to do that. He wasn't heartless. At one point, he had loved Kel but after a while, things started going downhill and Jordan was the cherry on top that made him realize he couldn't lie to Kelly anymore. He'd have to hurt one of the two women, either Kelly or Jordan…too bad he had already hurt Jordan.

Randy looked up as he heard the door open. Kel came in and sat down next to him as she pecked his lips.

She smiled and leaned her head on his chest, "Are you ready to go baby?"

Randy sighed. It was now or never. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, "We have to talk."

There they were. The worst four words in the English language. The four words every man and woman hated hearing from her boyfriend/girlfriend. Those dreaded words that ended relationships and hurt many people.

"What is it baby?" She asked camly.

"I don't really know how to tell you this." He ran his hands through his hair. 'Might as well get through with this.' Randy thought, "We're through."

Kelly blinked trying to take in the information Randy had just thrown at her. She laughed and kissed his lips softly, "That's funny baby, now tell me…what is it that you want to talk about?"

Randy sighed. This wasn't going to be easy at all. He had to get her to understand one way or another before Jordan left and he had no hope in catching her. He took her hands in his and placed a kiss upon them, "This engagement is off. I can't go through with this anymore. I can't keep on lying to you like this. I don't love you anymore, I haven't for a while."

Her facial expression immediately went from calmed to frustrated, "What do you mean baby? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Kel, you were great. I really did love you but I realized that I don't anymore and I don't want to hurt you by being with you when my heart belongs to someone else."

"It's because of that bitch Jordan huh? She's the reason you're leaving me isn't it?" Kelly asked in an angry tone.

"She's part of the reason." He said softly.

"What do you mean part of the reason?"

"Well, I knew I didn't love you a while back and she just helped in confirming that for me. I don't love you anymore Kel. I loved you before but somehow, someway things changed and my feelings for you just died. I won't lie to you by telling you that I never loved you because I did at one point. I just feel that we don't share the same interests anymore and we're drifting apart." He paused, "And I feel that you're actually taking more of a liking to my credit card than to me."

"Don't go all sappy on me Randy. I know that this whole idea of you breaking up with me is because of that bitch." Kelly said in a harsh tone.

"Don't insult her Kelly. It's not her fault I don't love you anymore."

She laughed harshly, "Let me guess. That bitch gave it up to you already and you decided you wanted a less experienced lay that could work to your advantage in teaching her new moves?"

Randy's jaw clenched, "If that had happened, I'd be six feet underground right now. Vince would have-" He sighed, "Never mind. I'm sorry Kel. We're through, don't come looking for me ever again and move on in your life with someone else."

She slapped him hard across the cheek, "That's for breaking up with me." She kneed him in the groin, "And that's for sleeping with that bitch while we were together."

Kelly stormed out of the room, leaving Randy on the floor holding his lower area. He kind of regretted breaking up with her but then when he thought of Jordan, all those thoughts went away. There was one thing he needed to do to get his life back into place and he would be damned if anyone got in his way.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is very exciting, well I think so. You'll find out about a certain someone that a reviewer wanted to know more about. Until then, review this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on. 

_Thanks to_: **Amyvedamarie**, **MissPhilippinesSuperStar**, **gurl42069** & **cena babe54**.

R&R. :)

* * *

-Chapter 24-

Jordan was currently at the hotel packing up all her stuff. She was sure gonna miss traveling with her uncle. If anyone had asked her one week ago anything about wrestling, she would of laughed. Now that she thought about it, she respected the company more, knowing everything they went through and the joy on their fans' places every time they went out there. She smiled and laughed softly. Who would of thought that Jordan Roybal would be here at this moment?

Once she was done with all her stuff, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and decided to call her mom to give her the flight information. The phone rang a couple of times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi mom." Jordan said quietly.

"Jordan. How are you honey?" Her mom asked.

"I'm doing good mom but I'm ready to go back home. I miss my studio, you, Heather. I even miss Shannon." Jordan added.

"Hey I heard that!" Shannon said over the other phone.

"I love you too Shan." Jordan said.

"So when does your flight come in sweetheart?"

"I'm not sure. I think it arrives there at 2 AM or so. I can call you when I'm an hour away from the airport so you don't have to wait that long for me." Jordan said.

"All right sweetie. I'll be waiting for your call and then Shan and me can go pick you up. I can't wait to see you sweetheart." Her mom said.

"I can't wait to see you either mom." She smiled, "Anyway, I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna wait for Uncle Vince to come pick me up so we can head to the airport."

"All right Jor, have a great flight. Bye."

"Thanks mom."

Jordan hung up the phone and sat back on her bed as she waited for her uncle to come by and pick her up. She was glad to be going back home but something inside her told her that she was making a mistake by not listening to her heart. She knew that she loved Randy but there was John. He had been her rock after she had found out that Randy hadn't been truthful to her. Why did these things always happen to her? It was just like when she had dated James. James. That bastard. He had lied to her, he had waited until he couldn't keep his secret anymore to confront her.

-Flashback-

Jordan had gone home earlier than she was used to. James had told her that he had a surprise for her and that he wanted her to come home early. She had left Heather in charge of the studio to get ready. She was to meet James at his apartment at 7 O'clock sharp.

She was excited. She had heard from one of his friends, Ryan, that he was gonna pop the question. They had been dating for two years and everything was going great. She felt that James was the right person for her. He was it. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. To have his children and grow old together.

She smiled as she stepped in her apartment and practically ran to her room. She immediately hopped in the shower and looked through her stuff for something to wear. She decided on a deep red halter tiered dress that went a bit past her knees. She curled her hair and made sure she had the right jewelry on to impress James. She put on her stilettos and grabbed her purse before she checked over her appearance and walked out of her room.

Her mom and her sister Shannon were in the room. They were currently watching tv.

Her mom looked up at her, "Jor, baby, you look beautiful."

"Thank you mom." She looked over at Shannon and cleared her throat.

Shannon looked up, "Yeah, yeah. You look great Jordan."

Jordan grinned, "Thank you."

"So where is James taking you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. He told me to meet him at his apartment. But…Ryan told me that he was gonna pop the question. I'm excited mom. What if he asks me to marry him? I truly think he's the one."

"I think it would be very sweet of him. I approve. He's a very nice young man." Elizabeth said.

"Maybe he just wants to tap that ass Jor." Shannon said without looking up which earned her a smack on the back of the head from her mother, "What? I was just saying. I mean, Jordan hasn't slept with him since they got together. Hell, she's still a vir-"

"Shannon!" Elizabeth scolded, "Don't speak like that to your sister."

"It's all right mom. Shannon's just being her usual self." Jordan tried to smile. She wasn't gonna let Shannon ruin her night. She had a hot date to get to, "Well I'm off mom. I'll be back later." Jordan walked to her car and breathed deeply as she took in the fresh air. She got in her car and drove to her boyfriend's apartment.

A while later, she got there and decided to fix herself up before she went up. She grabbed her purse and walked up to his apartment. She sighed and knocked on the door. She heard some noise from inside but figured it was just James fixing himself up. She knocked again and no one opened the door. She decided to call his phone.

"Hello?" He sounded out of breath.

"James? Is that you?" Jordan asked.

"J-Jor, what's up baby?" He asked.

"Um, well, I'm here. I knocked but you didn't answer so I decided to call." She explained.

James looked like he had seen a ghost. He had forgotten all about Jordan coming over that night when his 'friend' cam over. He sighed. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't tell her to leave, that would make her suspicious, "Oh right. Um, I'll be right there. Let me just…I'll be right there."

Jordan kind of sensed there was something wrong but she pushed the thought out of her mind. She was here to enjoy herself and that's what she intended to do, "All right, I'll wait right here."

James hung up the phone and quickly stumbled out of bed to put his pants on. The girl in his bed felt movement and looked up, "Where are you going baby?"

"Um, my mom's here. I forgot she was coming over for dinner tonight." He told her. He hoped she'd believe him.

"Really? I'd love to see your mom again, I mean she will be my mother-in-law. Let me just-" She started.

"No, I haven't seen mom in a long time. I want to talk to her privately if you don't mind. I'll take her out to eat instead. Just put some clothes on and you can leave when we're gone." James told her.

"All right." She said and sat up.

James quickly fixed his hair and walked out of the room to open the door for Jordan, "Hey Jor. I was thinking we could go out to eat instead."

"Um…I was hoping to stay in like we'd planned. I think it'd be more romantic." She responded softly.

"Thing is, I don't really have anything set up for it. I forgot. I got home late. They told me they needed me for an emergency meeting for the next product we're going to advertise."

Jordan shivered, "Can I come in? It's getting kind of cold."

James closed the door a bit, "Um…how about you wait in the car and I'll go put on a shirt and grab my keys and then we'll head out. Is that cool?"

Jordan noticed his strange behavior, "Are you okay? You seem kind of tense."

"Tense? I'm not tense. What could possibly make you think I was tense?" He asked nervously.

Jordan pushed the door open. She knew something was up with him. She saw the table set up and candles lit around the living room. Hadn't he just said that he hadn't had time to set up anything? Something was going on.

"Oh I guess I did have time. I totally forgot." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"All right, something is up. You forgot that I was coming over and then you say that you didn't have enough time to set anything up because you got home late, yet I walk in and everything is set up. What is going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing's going on babe. I'm getting old, that's just it." She had a questioning look in her eyes.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard from the bedroom. Jordan looked past his shoulder and noticed the bedroom door was open. She started to make her way to the bedroom but he blocked her.

"James, move." She said, "I heard something coming from the bedroom. I know there's someone in there."

"There's no one in there. That must've been the nextdoor neighbor." He said.

"I know I heard something coming from your room, now get out of my way." She pushed the door open and heard a soft noise coming from the bathroom. Once again, James blocked her path and stood in front of the bathroom door, "Move!"

"Jor, you can-"

Jordan pushed the door open and saw a girl changing inside the bathroom, "Who the fuck is she?"

James kept quiet. That was all the proof she needed to know that he had been screwing around with her. Deep inside, her heart ached. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she would not let him see her cry.

"I should've known." She laughed a bit to herself, "How could I have been so blind?"

"Jor, this is not what it looks like." He stepped closer to her but she stopped him.

"How long?" She asked.

"What…?"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about!" She screamed.

"Who is she?" She asked.

James knew he had been caught. The only thing he could do was tell her the truth. He never thought Jordan would find out, "She's an old college roomate." He paused, the look on Jordan's face was enough to scare him and make him feel bad at the same time, "We've been dating for the past three years. We just got engaged a couple days ago, we're getting married next month."

"I thought you said your mom was coming over." The girl mentioned.

"You told her your mom was coming over?" Jordan asked.

"What? No, I did-"

"You told me your mom was coming over for dinner James." The girl said, "I thought the candles looked suspicious but I didn't say anything."

"I can't believe you've been lying to me since we first started dating." She replied.

"You two were dating?" She asked Jordan.

"Didn't he tell you? We've…we had been dating for two years." Jordan replied, trying not to show any emotion.

"You told me you hadn't seen anyone after that girl Jor-" She paused when realization hit her, "Of course, Jordan. You never did end it with her did you? You've been in two relationships all this time!" Amber screamed at James.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt either of you." James said, his voice getting increasingly high.

"You know what? I'm out of here. I don't need this bullshit anymore. Enjoy your life with your future wife." Jordan said sarcastically and stormed out of the room.

James ran after her and grabbed her arm, "JOR!"

She jerked her arm from him, "Don't…even…touch…me. Leave me alone. You've done enough. Go back to that girl, whatever the fuck her name is." Jordan said and slammed the door shut before running to her car.

She unlocked her car door and cried her heart out. She had never pictured this night going like this. She had pictured James asking her to marry him and her going home with her mother to show off her new fiancé. Boy had she been wrong. She wiped her eyes and composed herself before heading home. She had a long night ahead of her, a long way to go before she completely forgot that night.

-End flashback-

At this point, Jordan was in tears. Everything that had happened that night made her remember the way she had found out about Randy's lies. This was just too much. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to move on and forget that whole week had ever happened. She wiped her eyes and decided to fix herself before it was time to catch her flight. This situation had made her an emotional wreck, it had brought back memories she thought she'd buried.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John had gathered all his stuff and decided to go looking for Jordan. He couldn't give her up. He had developed feelings for her and if he didn't stop her, there was no way they could ever start something. He stepped on the gas pedal as he zoomed out of the parking lot into the busy streets of Chicago. He drove as fast as he could without getting a ticket.

Too bad, traffic was bad and there had been an accident. He slammed his fist down on the steering wheel and sighed. He was never gonna get to Jordan in this traffic. He opened the door and grabbed his stuff before locking the car. He ran through the street full of cars as fast as his legs would take him. Many drivers honked at him to get out of the way but he didn't pay attention. He had to get to her as fast as he could. He'd worry about leaving his car on the street in the middle of the night later.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy had gathered his stuff and changed his clothes before running out to the parking lot, where he had a taxi waiting for him. He got in the taxi and told the driver to head to the hotel. He hoped that he would get to Jordan before she left.

He was crazy about this girl. No one had ever made him feel this way. He was sure if he talked to Jordan, she'd understand him and they could at least be friends. Friends? Yeah right. He couldn't just be friends with Jordan. He had to tell her how much he needed her and how much he loved her.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan heard a knock at the door and opened it up, revealing her uncle and her cousin Shane.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I'm all packed. Let's go." She said as she stepped back into the room and grabbed her things. Shane took them from her so she wouldn't have to carry them.

"Are you ready to finally go home Jor?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I miss being there. It's been great spending time with you guys but I think I'm ready to head back." She smiled.

"Well it's only a couple hours and then you'll be home." Vince said.

"Home. That sounds so nice." She said as she linked her arm with his and they took the elevator. Jordan turned in her key and then walked outside into the limo her uncle had rented. Some things never changed.

The driver took her bags and put them in the trunk before closing the door after Vince and Shane.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John arrived at the hotel, just in time to see Vince slipping into a black limo. He was sure that he was taking Jordan to the airport. He was out of breath but he didn't care. He ran across the street but he got blocked as a guy in bicycle rode by. He noticed the limo drive out of the hotel's driveway and head in the direction of the airport.

Now how would he catch her?

He sighed and decided he needed someone to take his belongings. He had the WWE title with him and he needed someone to watch it as he went after Jordan. He could care less about it but Vince would have his head if he found out he had left the title laying around, considering the amount it was worth. He recognized the guy at the entrance and walked over to him.

"Could you please have someone take these up to my room?" He asked.

"Of course Mr. Cena. No problem." The guy said before slipping into the hotel.

Now all he needed was a way to get to the airport. He looked around. There were no cars that he could borrow and the taxi had already left. He sighed and then he got an idea. He walked over to where the guy was locking up his bicycle and took it from its place.

"Sorry man, emergency." Was all he said before riding off after Jordan.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy arrived at the hotel and told the driver he'd be right back. He ran up to her room and was about to knock on the door until he noticed the door was open. He saw someone in the room.

"Excuse me?" He said.

The woman turned around and sighed, "Oh my gosh, you're-you're…"

"Did the woman that was in here already leave?" Randy asked.

"Ye-Yes." She said, nervously.

"Thank you very much." He said. He walked out of the room and then he slipped back in, "I'll sign something for you when I get back."

The lady nodded and watched as he slipped back out.

Randy waited for the elevator but it was taking too long. He sighed and took the emergency stairs. He ran out of the hotel and slipped back into the taxi.

"To the airport and step on it." He said quickly.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan had collected her ticket from the woman at the desk and sat in the waiting room. She sighed, she had to wait about thirty minutes until her flight was called.

Jordan yawned and put her legs up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

"Are you sleepy Jordan?" Her uncle asked her.

"Just a bit. It's been a long day, you know?" She yawned again.

"Here, rest your head on my shoulder for a bit. I'll wake you up when your flight is called." He offered.

"No thanks Uncle Vince. I think I'll just head over to that coffee shop and get a cup of coffee. I need something to keep me awake." She stood up, "Would you like something?"

"No thank you sweetheart. Just hurry back." He said.

"Okay." She turned to Shane, "Would you like something Shane?"

"No thanks Jor. I'm fine, thank you for asking." He said.

"Okay then, I'll be right back." She said before heading to the coffee shop.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John arrived at the airport and threw the bike to the side as he ran inside. He checked the screens for the flight back to Hammond and noticed it was on the upper levels. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Randy walked in right at the same time and checked the screens for her flight. Lucky for him, he knew the way to that airline. He took the elevator and hoped Jordan wasn't already getting checked in.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan ordered her coffee and waited for it. She sat on one of the stools and sighed. She was finally getting away from everything. Away from Randy, away from John, away from this hectic week. After this, she'd be back at home and everything would be back to normal.

"Number 054." The lady called.

Jordan got up from her spot, "That's me." She took the coffee from the woman and thanked her. She grabbed some napkins and walked into the souvenir shop.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Randy had finally gotten to the waiting area. He saw Vince and Shane but he saw no sign of Jordan. Maybe she had already left. Maybe they were just waiting for her plane to depart before heading back to the hotel. Then he noticed her stuff on the side, next to the couch that Vince was currently occupying. He still had time.

John arrived in the waiting area and took notice of the McMahons. There was no sign of Jordan though. Could he have gotten there too late? Was the love of his life gone? He sighed and then he noticed a young woman walking out of a souvenir shop. She was still there, he still had time to convince her to stay with him.

Randy looked over at the souvenir shop and noticed a young woman walking out. There she was. There was still time to talk to her and convince her that he loved her. That they belonged together.

"JORDAN!"

* * *

**A/N: I made this chapter a bit longer, has a lot of good stuff in it…well at least I think so. I hope you enjoy it and please review. If not, at least read it. This story is almost over...I think I only have one more chapter, unless my ideas change and I have something else.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own no one. The people you do not recognize, I own. Everyone else belongs to themselves or Vince. Read on.

**Thanks to:** gurl42069, Amyvedamarie, cena babe54, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf&MissPhilippinesSuperStar **for your reviews. They made my day.**

A/N: Sorry it took me long to update. I was not sure where I wanted to go with this story but I decided for this ending. Some of you might not like but I thought it would fit in nicely. Thank you to all those people who started reviewing since some of my beginning chapters. This was my first story, thank you for the support.

* * *

-Chapter 25-

She turned around and saw two men. Randy and John. They had come to look for her. She sighed. She didn't have time for this. She had to get rid of them.

She tried acting like she hadn't seen them but they obviously knew she had. She tried to walk back to her seat as quickly as her feet would take her but she wasn't fast enough. They had both caught up to her.

Randy was the first to speak, "Jordan, thank god I caught you. I really need to talk to you."

"I can't Randy. It's almost time for me to go." Jordan said softly.

"Please Jordan, just hear me out. That's all I'm asking." Randy pleaded.

John wasn't gonna let Randy win that easily. He stepped closer to Jordan, "I need to talk to you Jor. Please, you know you can't leave without knowing what I'm gonna say."

Jordan looked up at both men. Neither of them were making it easy for her to forget. What was she supposed to do? Could she really walk away from them? Did she really not wanna know what they wanted to say to her? Deep inside she knew that she wanted to listen to them but she wouldn't allow herself. It would all lead back crying and suffering again. She could already feel the tears coming. She sniffed softly and wiped her eyes.

"You've each got ten minutes to say what you wanna say. That's it." She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'll talk to you first Randy."

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

They walked to a secluded part of the airport where they could have some privacy. Jordan stood next to the window with her back against Randy.

"Talk." She said coldly.

Randy knew she didn't wanna be there but maybe, just maybe he could convince her that he hadn't meant to hurt her. He sighed, "Jor, I'm gonna sound like an old broken record but I'm gonna say this again, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." This wasn't gonna be easy, "When I first met you, I know we got off on the wrong foot with me implying that you were a who- never mind, you know what happened. As we spent more time together, I started to get to know you better and realized that you were one of the most down to earth girls I had ever met. You weren't throwing yourself at me like all other girls. I had a great time that first night you were here. I felt an instant attraction towards you…" He looked up at Jordan, she hadn't moved, "…then we spent time together when I helped you rehearse your lines for SmackDown. Then when we went out on that date the next day, I still remember Jordan."

Jordan hadn't made any movement. She was staring out the window as she remembered everything that she had gone through that past week. She had spent most of her time with Randy but at one point, he had ignored her. She hadn't done anything wrong. That night after their date, he had chosen to ignore Jordan and then expected her to be cool about it the next day.

"Jor, I never meant to hurt you. Kel came in the night of our date and found out about it. At that point, I thought I loved her. I didn't even realize I had feelings for you. What was I supposed to do? I didn't wanna end my relationship with her. She gave me some of the best years of my life."

"Well if she gave you the best fucking years of your life then why are you here talking to me?!" Jordan yelled rather loudly.

Finally, she had spoken. At least he knew she wasn't ignoring him. He sighed, "I ended it with her Jor. I realized that the only reason she was with me was because she liked my money. She didn't love me anymore. When I first met her, she was one of the sweetest girls I had ever met, she treated me differently than the other girls."

"Just like me huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, just like you. But then after we got engaged, she started spending more of my money and it became an obsession of hers. She had to shop everyday. I barely saw her when I got time to go home." He sighed, "I'm sorry you had to find out that I was engaged that way. You have to believe me when I say that I didn't mean to hurt you."

"If you didn't mean to hurt me, then why'd you let it get that far?" She asked softly.

"I didn't know I'd end up falling for you Jor. I thought it was just an attraction and it would go away after you left. That didn't happen though. I didn't wanna hurt you by telling you I was already engaged. You wouldn't have gone out with me if I told you." He sighed, "It doesn't matter why I didn't tell you Jor. I love you, I really do. If you give me the chance, I can prove it to you."

Randy looked up at Jordan. He could tell she was crying. He had made her cry again. Maybe he should just forget about her and move on. She could move on with John. He'd make her happy, he wouldn't make her suffer. But he couldn't move, his mind told him to leave her be but his heart told him to stay with her.

"There's nothing you can do to prove it to me. You've done enough." Jordan whispered.

Randy stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I love you Jordan, remember that. I'll be waiting for you if you decide you want to start something with me." He made her turn around and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead before he walked away.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John had gotten tired of waiting for Jordan. He was gonna go look for her and interrupt them. He stood up and noticed Randy walking around the corner. Randy had a sad look on his face, it almost looked as if he was gonna cry. John could only guess that it had gone bad.

Randy looked up at John and motioned for him to go talk to Jordan. He kept walking until he saw Vince and Shane. Vince looked over at Randy and glared at him. He took in his appearance. Obviously his talk with Jordan hadn't gone good. Randy sighed and walked out of the aiport with a broken heart…again.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

John had found Jordan looking out the window. She was shaking and he could tell she was crying. Her hands came up to her face to wipe the tears every once in a while. He sighed and walked over to her. He touched her shoulder tenderly.

Jordan turned around. She knew that touch. It was John. She looked up at him and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

John kissed the top of her head, "Jor. What happened?"

"I-I let him go. I told him he couldn't prove to me that he loved me." She cried soflty as John held her.

"It's all right Jor. I'm here for you…that is if you give me the chance." He said softly as he tilted her chin up.

"John…" She whispered, "…I know you want something to work out between us but it's not possible. I can't have a relationship with you without knowing how many days I'll be able to see you. You travel around constantly. How can we have a relationship that way?"

"I can make it work Jordan…we can make it work. I know that we won't get to see each other constantly but I promise that we can make it work." John said.

"John, you're a wonderful person. I can't thank you enough for being there for me through everything. You were there for me when I found out about Randy's engagement. You were there to comfort me. You were there to keep me company that entire week. John, you were there for me when I needed you the most." She sighed, "You're one of the sweetest guys I've ever met."

"But it's not enough is it?" John asked softly, "You still love him, don't you?"

She sighed and looked down, "Yes."

"That's all I wanted to know." John sighed as a tear escaped his eyes, "I love you Jordan."

Her head immediately shot up. Had she heard him right? Did he say he loved her? This broke her heart even more. How could she possibly let this man go when he loved her? He had been there for her the entire time.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. You're the only woman I've said it to before besides my mom. I just wish it could have worked out between us." He said, his emotions now getting the best of him. Tears were now flowing down his cheeks.

Jordan felt her heart break as she watch this man break down in front of her. He was literally crying, for her. Why hadn't she fallen in love with this man instead? He could give her so much more than Randy ever would.

"Please don't cry John. You're making this harder on me." She whispered. Jordan sobbed loudly and she couldn't control herself anymore. How could any woman control herself when this man was standing in front of her crying? "I'm sorry I couldn't love you John. It wouldn't be fair to you…to us…to be in a relationship without love. You and I both know that the only reason I wanted to rush in a relationship was because I wanted to block out Randy." She leaned against him and hugged him tightly before she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. This was it, this was the end.

John looked down at her and wiped at his eyes, "Hopefully I'll get to see more of you in the future Jor- Jordan."

"I hope so John, I hope so." She said, "Thank you…for everything. You're a great man. I'm sure you'll make any woman happy someday."

Jordan pulled back and started walking away. John couldn't let her go yet. He grabbed her arm and she turned to look back at him, "Jordan, could I kiss you one last time?"

Jordan nodded and allowed him to pull her back into his arms. He leaned down and closed the space between them as his lips took over hers. This time the kiss was soft and gentle. They both pulled back and he pecked her lips softly before she hugged him and walked away.

It was official. He had lost her. She was gone forever. And there was nothing he could do about it.

John sighed and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes as he walked out of the airport with a broken heart.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Two men had walked out that day with a broken heart and it had all been her fault. She felt really bad but she knew it had been the right thing to do. She sighed and walked into the bathroom to fix herself up before she met back up with her uncle and Shane.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

"I wonder what's taking Jordan so long. Her flight's almost going to be called." Shane mentioned.

"She must still be talking to John because Randy left a while ago." Vince said.

"She was talking to Randy and John?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, they both came to talk to Jordan." Vince said. He looked around until he spotted his niece walking towards them. He smiled and stood up, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine. I'm ready to get out of here." She said.

Vince knew she was trying to block out the way she was feeling. Something had gone wrong. He had seen both Randy and John walk out of the airport in a depressed state, "Are you sure? If you need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here."

"I'm fine, really. I just wanna get out of here." Jordan said.

"It didn't go well did it?" He asked. She sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry sweetie. I brought you here to have a good time and get away from Hammond so you could relax. Instead, you had a horrible time and I made you stress out even more."

"Don't say that Uncle Vince. I had a great time here, except for- never mind. Thank you for inviting me." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Flight 286 to Hammond, Indiana is now boarding." The flight attendant called through the PA.

"Well I guess that's your call. I really hope to see you back here soon Jor. I loved having you here. Say hi to your mom and Shannon for me. Tell Shan that I'll invite her along next time." He laughed softly.

"She won't come even if you drag her down here." She giggled.

Shane stood up from his seat and walked over to Jordan, "I enjoyed having you here Jor. I hope you visit us soon." He said before he hugged her tightly.

"I promise, I'll be back soon. Right now, I want to see my mom, even Shannon. I miss Heather. I miss my studio. I miss everything. I'll call you when I have time. Tell Aunt Linda and Stephanie that I love them." She said before she grabbed her small duffle bag and her purse.

"Bye Jor." They both said before she disappeared into the back and boarded the plane.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

Jordan took her seat on the plane and she sighed. That had to have been one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life. Letting go of two men that loved her wasn't easy but she knew she had to do it.

She sighed and pulled her iPod out. Her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Jor…" The person on the other line whispered.

"Shan?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?" Shannon asked.

"I'm on the plane. It's getting ready to leave pretty soon." Jordan replied.

"Uncle Ric called me earlier tonight." Shannon said.

"Oh…what did he want?" She asked.

"He told me what happened with those two guys. He told me what you went through this past week, well the shortened version of it. You're making the biggest mistake of your life by walking away. You know if you walk away right now, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life." Shannon said.

"What do you know about my life? You've never cared about me. You've always thought of me as some slut." She said.

"That's not true Jordan. I love you. You're my sister, my own blood. I can't hate you. The only reason I treated you that way was because I was…I was jealous of you." Shannon said.

"Jealous?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, jealous. I was jealous of you getting more attention from dad as a little girl, jealous of mom paying more attention to you. I was jealous of your career and everything you've become. Truth is, I've always looked up to you even though you're younger." Shannon said.

"You have?" She asked.

"Yes. I love you Jor but sometimes you can be so stupid…like right now. If you don't get your ass off that plane and go back, you're gonna regret it. You know he loves you. You belong together." Shannon replied.

"But…" She started.

"No buts Jor. He loves you, you should go to him. Tell him. He needs you." Shannon said.

"I don't know. It would be better if I just came back home. I don't wanna deal with that anymore." Jordan said tearing up again.

"Jor, go back and get him. Please, do something for yourself. You're always helping out others, now it's your turn to be happy and find the love you need. Do it for yourself." Shannon said.

"But what about mom? She was happy about seeing me again." Jordan replied.

"Mom's okay with it. She told me to stop you from coming home." Shannon said.

"Jordan, honey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mom…?" Jordan asked.

"It's me honey. Please go back and get him. Do it for yourself sweetie. I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back. Just please don't come home yet, go talk to him. He loves you." Elizabeth urged her to go back.

"Are you sure mom?" She asked, "I've missed you guys and I was planning on coming back home today. I told Heather I would. She's gonna be crushed if I don't go back today."

"Is she? Or is it you that's gonna be crushed if you don't get off that plane right now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me. You're right mom. Thank you so much. I'll call you later." Jordan said happily before she grabbed her duffel bag and purse. She got up from her seat and started making her way out of the airplane.

"Miss, you can't leave. The plane is about to take off. Please sit down." The flight attendant told her.

"I have to get off, I need to get back out there." Jordan said.

"The plane is about to take off miss. Please sit back down. You can get off when we reach Hammond." She replied.

Jordan wasn't gonna deal with this. She turned back only for her to turn back around and punch the flight attendant in the nose, "I'm getting off whether you like it or not."

She ran down the stairs and back into the airport where her Uncle Vince and Shane were staring at her wide-eyed. She walked over to them and smiled, "I'm going to go get him."

They smiled at her and Shane ushered her out of the airport to get back to the hotel. Vince stayed behind to collect her things.

O-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-O

The whole way there, Jordan was nervous. What if he didn't want her? What if had moved on already? Jordan would be crushed. Shane parked the car and she practically flew out of it. She ran up the stairs to where she knew his room would be. She looked down the right of the hall. Randy's room was there. She looked down the left of the hall. John's room was there.

She made her decision and walked down the hall. Hopefully he wanted to listen to her. She knocked on the door and heard some shuffling inside before he opened the door. She could tell he had been crying and he had a somber look across his face.

"Jordan?" He breathed out, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yes of course." He stepped out of the way and allowed her to go in, "Why did you come back?"

She sat down on the couch, "I needed to see you again. My sister and my mom called me and told me what I wanted to push away. They told me I was gonna regret it if I didn't come back and find you. They were right. As soon as I got off the plane, I rushed back here. Truth is…I-I love you." She finally breathed out.

His eyes almost bugged out of his eye sockets when he heard her say that. He finally heard those words. Of course he had told her he loved her but he was finally hearing it from her own lips.

"But what about everything that happened?" He asked.

"I don't care anymore. I love you. I want to start something with you." Jordan said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you going back on your word later because you haven't gotten over what happened." He said softly.

She nodded and stood up as she made her way over to him. She claimed his lips with hers and wrapped her arms around his neck as his made their way around her waist. She bit his lip softly before he granted her entrance and their tongues touched. It was a powerful kiss, the one every girl dreamed about her whole life. She pictured the fireworks in her head. She slowly pulled back and looked up at him, "Does that answer your question?"

"Completely." He breathed out as he pecked her lips once more.

She smiled and giggled as he brought her closer and they hugged each other tightly. He sat down on the floor against the bed.

"So what made you forgive me? I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again after that. I thought you wanted me to prove to you that I loved you." He asked.

"You don't need to prove anything to me Randy. I realized that it wasn't your intention to hurt me and that you had truly fallen for me. I love you. I'm sorry it took me long to-" She was interrupted as he kissed her again.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy you came back. I love you." Randy smiled.

"And I love you." She smiled, "But you know what's funny?" She laughed a bit.

"What is?" He asked as he adjusted her on his lap.

"I didn't expect to find anything here when I agreed to come on this vacation." She smiled as she played with his hands, "I guess you could call this…unexpected love."

"Well my dear, you know what they say…expect the unexpected." Randy said before he claimed her lips again and picked her up to carry her into the bedroom. This time, he was gonna show her just how much he did love her.

* * *

**So is anyone pissed at me for the ending? lol, I know I kinda waited till the end to say who she was gonna go back to but that was my intention, lol. Please review. Once again, thanks for the support. :)**


End file.
